Unusual you
by elenasempathy
Summary: My name is Elena Gilbert. I am a sophomore in high school. I get straight A's. Have great friends. Oh yeah and I'm pregnant. DELENA. AH/AU
1. Prologue

___Baby, you're so unusual  
Didn't anyone tell you you're s'posed to  
Break my heart, I expect you to  
So why haven't you?_

* * *

Prologue

My name is Elena Gilbert. I am a sophomore in high school. I get straight A's. I have great friends. And oh yeah, I'm pregnant.

It's been exactly two months and four days since I slept with him. How do I remember that, you ask? You see, I have a little bun in the oven right now. Fucking great right? When I was a little girl I always thought I would find the man of my dreams, fall in love, ride off into the sunset and have kids while living in our house with a white picket fence. He would be my prince charming. This man is exact opposite of prince charming. He is Damon Salvatore. How do I begin to explain him?

Dick? Check.

Womanizer? Check.

Cocky? Check.

Asswipe from hell? Check.

I have no idea how I am going to tell anyone. My dad is a prestigious doctor, and has high standards even though my brother is far worse. Still, he is a really good dad and always supports me, but it might be a little different this time with his fifteen year old princess pregnant.

My mom died 2 years ago. She was driving home from work, slid on the road then crashed into a tree. Common accident right? Didn't seem so common… I felt like I lost a part of me that day.

My brother Jeremy is what you could call "being in a gang". He is not the person to mess with and has beaten up many people. Everyone knows to steer clear of him and not get on his bad side. Though he never gets arrested (he somehow always avoids that), he is EXTREMLY protective of me and would literally kill a guy if he kissed me, let alone got to 3rd base and knocked me up. Needless to say I am not telling him.

As for Bonnie and Caroline, they are the world's greatest friends. I met them when I was in still diapers. But they are really into partying and drinking right now, and I feel like I would be a burden on them for that.

So here I am sitting on my bed thinking, "How the hell am I suppose to do this and tell everyone? Do I want to keep it? Should I get it aborted and act like it never happened? I have my whole life ahead of me! This wasn't supposed to happen."

I let out a soft cry. This is what the last week of my life has consisted of since I found out, moping and throwing myself a pity party. Caroline and Bonnie have been calling me nonstop wanting to hang out and drink. But I just can't. I need to figure out a plan of action, preferably before I start showing.

I was stupid and thought when I missed my period a month ago it was no big deal. It cant happen to me, right? Then when I missed it again a week ago I knew, I just knew. And my whole world came crashing down.

At first, Damon would smirk at me in the halls and bump into me on purpose being the vain dick he is, but after attempting to not even look at him he slowly gave up. I think he had three girlfriends last week. Needless to say that I don't think I would tell him if I kept it.. It would just be better all around if he didn't know. I'm not stupid. I'm two months pregnant and I'm going to start showing soon. I have to make a decision, fast.

"Elena, dinner," my dad calls from downstairs.

Sighing, I get up and go down to the dining room. As I walk down I smell tomato sauce and I'm guessing it's spaghetti, our family's favorite meal. Yum! Wait.. Is this the pregnancy hormones talking? I think this is my first symptom. I haven't even gotten morning sickness yet, thank God.

"Hey Elena, can you put this on the table?" My dad smiles.

I put on a fake smile and nod. I grab the dish of spaghetti and put it on the table and sit down waiting for everyone else to get here.

"I could tell something was bothering you lately Elena so I made your favorite!" My dad tells me as he sits down.

"Dad please, its everyone's favorite," I chuckle.

"Elena, what has been bothering you?" My dad asks softly.

But we are interrupted by Jeremy running down the stairs like the guy he is and entering the dining room.

"Yum, spaghetti!" Jeremy sits down across from me and next to my dad. I look down trying to avoid the obvious tension in the room from my dad's previous question. Of course Jeremy, being observant, catches on to it and immediately puts down his fork roughly and folds his arms across his chest.

"What is going on?" He scowls.

"N-nothing." I look down.

"Doesn't look like nothing." He points to me, probably noticing me tense and fidgeting.

"Jer, let it go. She will talk about it when she is ready," Grayson says and turns back to his meal.

"Did someone at school threaten you? Pick on you?" Jeremy fires off.

"No Jeremy! And even if someone was, I wouldn't tell you 'cause you would kill them" I roll my eyes.

"Pfft wouldn't kill them I would just-."

"Enough you two!" Grayson yells, firmly silencing us both.

"Dad you know something is going on. She has been crying in her room for a week and won't leave the house except for school. I had to pry Bonnie and Caroline away from me when they were pestering me about Elena."

"She will tell us when she wants to." The subject is dropped, thank God.

The rest of the dinner is filled with silence and tension. I know now that Jeremy knows that something is wrong with me. He will investigate and ask everyone who knows me. He has always been that way. Every since we were kids he would protect me. I used to love it but now I'm terrified what he will do once he finds out.

Jeremy is a senior and he is leaving next year for college. He's going to art school. He may seem tough and he does drugs and scares people for a living, but deep down he is a sweet guy who loves to draw. And I mean deep down.

Once I'm done with dinner (which tasted so good I wanted 300 more platefuls), I leave the room without saying anything and head to my bedroom.

God, how am I going to keep this a secret for much longer? I could barely talk to them and I was scared to get seconds at dinner afraid they would catch on to that. Shit, I'm so screwed.

* * *

The next morning, I wake up with a weird feeling and I realize its nausea. Oh no. I bolt towards the bathroom and empty my stomach into the toilet. There is the morning sickness I was looking forward to... Not.

When I get to school, I am running late because I couldn't stop throwing up. It's like once I started I couldn't stop, which sucks. I run into the school and realize I'm not as late as I thought. Whew. I walk to my locker and open it up, putting my textbooks in and then pulling out my English journal for my first class. English was my all time favorite subject. It makes me vent my frustrations and even has me writing on my free time now. I love it.

As I'm walking down the hall to my English class, I am pulled roughly to the side and almost crash into the lockers.

"What the hell?" I exclaim, looking around me. And right in front of me I see Caroline and Bonnie glaring at me. Here we go…

"Elena!" Caroline starts. "We called you like 5 times yesterday! We went to this amazing party that Tyler had and it was so much fun! We wanted you there!" She pouts at the end.

I sigh, not knowing how to explain this. I'm not ready to tell them. Not yet. If I tell anyone first it's going to be my dad.

"Sorry you guys….I just…" I pause thinking how to word this. "I haven't been feeling like myself lately and I have been a little down and just needed time to myself…"

This is all true. That's why I told them that because I can't lie to save my life, so it had to be somewhat of the truth.

"Elena…" Bonnie says sympathetically. "…Is it about your mom again?"

Oh Bonnie…She knows me so well….Her and Caroline were there when I lost my mom and it wasn't pretty. I didn't talk for like a month and wasn't myself for almost a year and a half. I only recently got myself back and I just screwed it up.

"No… Maybe…I don't know…" I sigh.

They both look at me with pity on their faces, which I hate, but it's better than them knowing the truth so I run with it.

Caroline smiles and hugs me. "If you need anything, tell us. And remember you can tell us anything." She squeezes one more time before letting go. Just then the bell rings and well all jump a little as if not expecting it. Crap. My English class is across the school. I'm going to be late. We all say our goodbyes before I'm racing down the halls.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" I chant in my head. I can't be late again. I had great grades but they have slipped and now I have missed a lot of school the past week from being pregnant and worrying and just being late. But now i got to get there on time so i have a good education. Cause _if_ i do raise this baby i need a high school education.

"Mhmm you have been avoiding me."

His voice. Oh no.

Yeah, he is a complete asshole and he helped fuck up my life but damn, his voice is so fine…And his face…And body….

Snapping from my thoughts, I turn around to face him. He is just so irritating!

"Maybe I just didn't want to talk to you?" I raise my eyebrow.

"Ha, not likely. Everyone wants to talk to me." He smiles smugly.

I want to smack the grin so hard off his face.

"You're so conceded!" I scoff and turn around, not wanting to be more late.

I hear him walking faster to catch up to me. Seriously? Does this guy not give up?

"Damon, I have to get to class." I breathe out annoyed.

"I know me too." He laughs. "But you just ran out on me…"

I am quickly taken back to that night.

_ I'm dancing around, drunk as all get out, but having so much fun! I'm at the annual "back to school" beach party. All years come here, get drunk and go crazy. I don't know where Bonnie or Caroline is, but I'm too drunk to care. As I'm dancing. I suddenly feel hands on my waist. Smiling, I turn around to see who it is and I look into the bluest eyes I've ever seen._

* * *

**Short chapter but since its the first chapter i wanted to get it out there.**

**Review for next chapter pls?**

**xo**


	2. Lies

_Bridges are burnin'  
Baby, I'm learnin'  
A new way of thinking now  
Love, I can see  
Nothing will be  
Just like it was_

* * *

"Pfft I did not run out on you…" I scoff.

"Oh didn't you? We were just getting to-"

"Okay I get it!" I hiss.

He smirks as if he is proud of his damn self. I inwardly curse at myself for ever sleeping with him. What the hell was I thinking? Having sex with him at 15 years old on a beach? What the hell? Am I brain dead? I've never been more angry at myself.

"Ooooh I get it, you want to forget it ever happened. That's fine by me. I don't do serious relationships," he adds seriously before turning cocky again. "But, you have to admit, our bodies reacted very well together and if you ever want to do– "

"Don't you dare say do that again!" I almost yell. He has no idea what effect that night had on my mind as well on the rest of my life. There's no way I would ever want to do that again. "That night was the worst mistake of my life! More than you know." My voice shakes at the end, almost giving me away. Damn me for being so emotional.

His eyes turn sad for a moment before his arrogant smirk reappears. "Okay okay." He holds his hands up in surrender. "I'll find someone else to booty call." He grins before turning back around.

I shake my head as he leaves. I just had to pick him as a baby daddy didn't I? Way to go, Elena.

I made it to English five minutes late and got, yet again, another glare from Mrs. Knight. I try to pay attention to school the rest of the day, but let's face it, my life is flipping a 180. I have a lot to think about. And I have to tell someone soon before I go insane. I feel like I'm bottling everything up and that the longer I don't tell someone, the more likely I will be to never tell anyone. I'll probably be six months pregnant with a huge belly before I do anything about it. Then, a scary thought pops into my mind. I haven't been taking care of myself. Aren't you supposed to eat healthy and take vitamins when you're pregnant? And here I am eating greasy food and drinking pop like no tomorrow. But does it even matter if I'm going to just get it aborted?

Right there I realize I'm in denial. Could I ever kill this baby? Even if it is half that asshole, I could never go through with it, I think I just told myself that to make me feel like I'm not trapped, but let's face it, I am.

I'm having this baby.

As the bell rings signaling school is over, I let out a cry and leave the classroom as fast as I can. I go outside to meet Caroline who usually drives me home from school or to her house, whichever. I walk around until I see her in her red Prius, dancing to music in her car waiting for me. I smile in greeting at my best friend as I walk to the car and hop in.

She turns to look at me with a smile. "So, where to?"

"Uhm can you go to the…drug store I need to get some things…" I trail off.

She is immediately suspicious."Are you sick or something?"

"Not really. I just need…woman stuff" I curse at myself at the hole I just dug myself into.

"Oh you're on your period? Say no more." She smiles knowingly.

I almost want to laugh at this situation. I am far from my period. At this point, I would die of happiness if I got my period.

When we arrive at the store, Caroline says she is going to go check out their makeup and magazines. Thank god. I nervously walk the aisles looking for it. I reach the medicine section and see pregnancy tests. I haven't taken one yet but I know anyway. But hey it couldn't hurt… I grab a pregnancy test and some vitamins and put it in my basket before going over to grab my 'tampons'.

I rush to the counter, wanting to get this stuff before Caroline sees me. As the cashier is ringing things up, she gives me a weird look. Judging. Great. It's already starting. I tap my fingers anxiously, wanting her to hurry up before Caroline sees me buying prenatal vitamins and a pregnancy test.

"Your total is $32.44." She sighs giving me a glare.

I reach into my wallet and pull out some cash. Thank the heavens my dad pays me weekly. He calls it insurance. He wants to make sure I have money to buy drinks and food when I'm out with my friends. I bet he never thought I would be spending it on pregnancy stuff. She starts putting it into a clear plastic bag and my heart stops.

"No – wait!" I panic.

She looks more annoyed than ever. "Yes _ma'am_?"

"..C-can you put it in a brown paper bag?" I mumble.

She sighs and takes it out of the plastic bag and into a brown one. I nod to her before walking around to find Caroline. I find her still looking at makeup with a concentrated frown on her perfect face.

"Something wrong..?" I ask, coming up beside her.

She sighs before grabbing two things on the shelf and showing them to me.

"Should I go with midnight or onyx mascara?"

I laugh at my best friend's antics. It just seems so ironic she's worried about what color of mascara to choose that look the exact same while I'm holding a bag of pregnant crap. Life is a beach.

"Elena, this is serious! I wear makeup every day so it has to look good!" She exclaims.

I breathe in and out to control my laughter before saying. "Midnight, you don't want it too dark.."

She smiles proud in my response. "Nah I'm going with the onyx, but thanks!"

I roll my eyes. I want to strangle her sometimes.

We drive to my house and I wave bye to her before running upstairs. I have a full bladder so might as well take the test now though I know the answer so clearly that I feel stupid doing this but just taking precautions. I rip open the box and forget the instructions because, come on, I've seen enough movies to know what to do. You pee on the sick and if it has 2 pink lines you're pregnant and if it has one you're not. Simple.

I sit on the toilet and start peeing on it. Once I'm done I wrap it in some toilet paper and wait. I go back to the box that is on my bedroom floor and look at the back. It says wait 10 minutes. Letting out a big breath I put the box in my trash and crash on my bed and wait.

I decided earlier today to keep it. And to be honest I don't want it any other way. I've never believed in abortion. I mean people can do whatever they want, but personally, I could never go through with it. Also, I am not strong enough to carry a baby for nine months and then get rid of it. So adoption is also out of the picture which, leaves me with one option: becoming a mother. It's obviously not something you plan to happen in high school or this young. But I have to make the best out of it for the child. It didn't ask for this. I suddenly start to love the tiny little being in my stomach. I smile.

That's the first good thing to ever come out of this whole debacle.

I realize it's been 10 minutes and nervously get up. Though I have nothing to be nervous about I mean about many non pregnant woman miss their period, have morning sickness and eat more? It's so obvious. I walk into the bathroom, unwrap it from the toilet paper and look at the results.

Two pink lines.

I knew it. Not too much of a big surprise but it makes everything so much more real. This past week, I've been in denial. I was probably going to tell everyone when I was nine months pregnant and having the damn baby on the toilet. I can't be like that. But it's hard. I'm looking out for someone else now. How can I do that if I can barely look out for myself? But it's time to tell someone. Anyone. Or everyone. My dad will be home from the hospital around 6:00pm and make dinner so ill try and tell him and Jeremy then. I can't just tell my dad and not Jeremy I mean Jeremy knows something is up as it is and I can't keep this a secret forever. But this isn't going to be pretty.

After doing some homework, thinking, doing more homework then more thinking it's finally 6:00pm and I can hear my dad opening the front door. I feel my hands shake, my heart race and my palms getting sweaty. I suddenly feel a lot of anxiety. Like I can't breathe. This stress is taking its toll. The past 3 hours I was waiting for my dad to come home was filled with crazy thoughts. I mean, come on, how many teenage mothers make it to college and get a decent job? And what about dating? How the hell am I suppose to find a guy that loves me when I have a kid with another man? I try not to cry again. I love this child already. I can feel it in my bones. I love him or her. But ….for myself, and I know it's selfish, but this is going to ruin my whole life. I don't even have a job or a driver's license yet! I want the best for my kid, not a mom who has no job or car no boyfriend/dad for a father figure all while still living in my dads house. I know I could never go through with adoption, but for the baby's sake, it's the best….

"Elena, I'm home. Come help me make dinner, Hun" He calls. I let out a shaky breath and then walk downstairs, trying to control my hysteria.

I help my dad make Chicken Parmesan and he is talking like a crazy person, probably trying to cheer me up, but nothing can cheer me up at this point. I almost wish I can hold this baby right now and kiss it and mother it… But right now, I'm alone. After some father-daughter bonding, dinner is ready and Jeremy joins us. Can I do this? Can I tell them? I feel my heart face again and suddenly I can't breathe.

"Elena, you okay?" My dad asks.

Snapped out of my obsessive thoughts I turn my attention towards my food, which I can't seem to get enough of lately.

"So… anything new going on between any of you lately?" My dad asks conversationally but it's far from conversationally to me. To me it's him saying 'tell me Elena!'

"Nope, nothing for me," Jeremy says before taking a huge bite of chicken.

My dad turns to me, smiling. "Elena, what about you? Learn anything in school?"

I try to control my breathing before answering. "Nope, nothing new," I put on a fake smile which they seem to buy. Whew.

Anyone want notes on how to coward out of telling your dad and brother that you're pregnant at 15 with a man you met twice before? Talk to me.

The whole dinner I want to scream and yell at them what's happening to me and how I feel so alone but I can't seem to find the words. Once were all done we clear our plates and go our separate ways and I know I missed my window. I'm a coward. Why do I choose now to be a coward? Why couldn't I be a coward that one hot summer night….

_The guy's name is Damon. Though everyone knows that. He is considered the hottest guy in the school but I always steered clear of him because bad boy is not my type._

_Until now._

_Our hips are moving to the big bass of the music, the sun is setting right now so it has a beautiful glow. I'm drunk and carefree and feel so alive. Suddenly he leans down and presses his lips to my neck and then starts sucking giving me a hickey. Sober Elena would have slapped him and told him to fuck off because he shouldn't be marking something that's not his. But I couldn't care less right now. And it feels so good…._

_His hands run up and down my body. "Let's go somewhere," he says huskily in my ear._

_I feel myself nod._

_Before I know I,t we are running across the sand towards the deserted side of the beach. We are both laughing from feeling so much freedom. He stops after a few minutes then turns towards me. I gulp nervously, looking at his intense stare._

"_Take your clothes off." He says._

_What? That's all he says? He just expects me to shed my clothes like one of his flavors of the week and fuck him right here?_

"_Yeah, right." I scoff turning my head away from his intense stare._

"_Oh come on, you want this. Get the stick out of your ass and have some fun." He exclaims._

"_Fun?" I ask. "You call fucking like feral bunnies in the sand with someone you don't even know fun? Not to mention this is a publ-"_

"_Stop right there." He holds his hand up to silence me. And I scowl at him. "That's your problem. You're thinking too much. Besides I heard you fucked Mason not too long-"_

"_Yeah, because we hung out first!" I yell. I feel my anger and stubbornness rising due to the alcohol amount in my body but all I can think of right now is to tell him a piece of my mind. "I just met you! Seriously, Damon, we have gone to the same school since 2__nd__ grade and only talked like twice. My point is I like to get to know someone before I fuck and chuck them."_

"_Why? That makes no sense!" he says exasperatedly._

"_I know it doesn't but it erases some of the guilt I have for doing those things" I yell._

"_God you're so irritating."_

"_So are you!"_

_Suddenly I'm in his arms and I wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. Screw guilt. I'm finding freedom tonight._

I lay in bed and let my thoughts get to me again. No one has ever infuriated me like him before! He just pushes that certain nerve and I wanted to pummel his face while devouring him at the same time. How is that possible! That night on the beach was well….something else.. It wasn't just one magical time and boom I got pregnant it went all night long in various different places.

I shake my head from those memories. It's the past and now I'm going to be the mother of his child. But I don't want him to know. I don't. He is very immature and irresponsible that I don't know if a child would be enough to stop or even slow down his behavior. His problem was never the law per say. Though I won't hold that against him. His problem is his attitude and his outlook on life. He thinks everything is his way or the highway. Which it isn't. I know I'm stubborn and have a lot of pride but at least I can admit when I'm wrong. Like how wrong and stupid I was for sleeping with him. God I don't understand that! Seriously, Elena? Are you trying to be a moron? I roll over in bed and try to get some sleep. But all I can picture is my crumbling life.

* * *

It's finally Saturday and I am suppose to go shopping with Caroline and Bonnie I get up and put on a floral sundress and a jean jacket before heading downstairs to wait for Caroline to pick me up. I'm suddenly starving. I know Caroline said we would eat out but I need food now. I quickly go to the fridge to search for something somewhat healthy and find a container of chicken ceaser salad from the other night. That seems healthy. I basically eat it in under 2 minutes as if I inhaled it. Suddenly I hear a car horn and know its Caroline. I quickly clean stuff up and head outside. I get in the backseat when Caroline in the front and Bonnie in the passenger seat.

"Hey Elena! Today is going to be so much fun we haven't all hung out on the weekends together in awhile!" Caroline says chirpily.

I smile for her. My dad gave me a couple hundred dollars to buy new clothes today. With his amazing hospital job he gets paid pretty good money and I basically can get anything I ask for. With good reason of course. But if I start acting like a spoiled brat he will take it away. And I'm glad for that. I don't want to become one of those people. With some small talk in the car and laughing and singing to random cheesy pop songs we arrive at the mall and get out to start our shopping.

"Remember grab the cutest clothes but also watch the sales." Caroline says firmly.

Bonnie laughs. "I think we know how to shop Caroline. For heavens sake you taught us when we were 4."

We all laugh and walk into the mall. With all our different fashion senses we take turns going in each others favorite stores. My main goal shopping today is to get loose clothing and clothes loose around the waist. Also to get bigger pant sizes for later. I can't wait to gain weight….

This time it's my turn and I go into one of my favorite stores that is not too expensive but isn't all about tight clothing. I walk over to their dresses and pick a few to try on.

"Why so many dresses?" Caroline scowls. I know what she is thinking. It's almost winter and I am not a dress person. But I obviously can't tell her the reason.

I shrug. "Trying something new"

She looks at me suspiciously knowing I'm probably hiding something but moves on. After trying on several things I walk from that store with 5 dresses 10 shirts and a skirt. Not too bad. As we are walking through the mall I feel a wave of nausea hit me. Oh no!

I clamp my hand over my mouth trying to fight it but I am unlucky. I am lucky however to be not to far from a bathroom.

"Excuse me" I manage to say to them before dropping my bags and heading to the bathroom. I manage to make it to the sinks and not the toilets which is still a miracle. I'm so lost in throwing up that I didn't hear Caroline or Bonnie enter and when I'm done I look up into the mirror to see them exchanging concerned looks.

"I'm fine" I say, a little annoyed because I know what's coming.

"Why are you throwing up Elena?" Caroline crosses her arms accusingly

"I don't know Caroline! Does anyone really know why they throw up? Just drop it." I say while washing my hands.

"Are you pregnant?" She blurts out.

I freeze my hands in the sink and think how to respond to this.

"What? No…." I say resuming my hand rinsing.

"Are you sure?" Bonnie asks this time.

I swallow. I'm not a good liar but I have to be now. I know it's immature but I just can bear to think of anyone know right now when it's still so fresh even though I really need someone to talk about it with. I'm all over the place with this pregnancy. Always changing my mind. Is that a symptom? Damn…

"Yeah. Just probably a flu. I'm fine." I say before grabbing my bags and leaving them their in the bathroom.

As we walk further down the mall to see what stores we want to shop at I notice I'm really hungry. And feel like I could eat a horse.

"Hey lets take a break and eat. I'm starving" I announce.

They both give me a weird look and I curse at myself for being so careless.

"You just threw up and probably have the flu and you're hungry?" Caroline asks skeptically.

"There's nothing wrong with that" I snap.

They are both taken aback by my attitude but I could careless at this point. I'm hungry and grumpy. I know that's not an excuse but I need some space and they keep hounding the issue.

We find a diner near the mall and are looking at the menu. I try to stay strong and order a salad to be healthy and all. But hey I was healthy this morning it can't hurt….

"You guys ready to order?" The waitress asks.

Caroline looks around at all of us and me and Bonnie nod our heads.

"Yeah we are."

"What can I get for ya?"

"I'll have a teriyaki salad and an iced tea." Caroline says and hands the waitress her menu.

"And ill have a BLT with a diet Pepsi" Bonnie says and hands in her menu.

They all turn and look at me. "Uhm I'll have your breakfast combo with extra sausages, 2 extra eggs sunny side up and a side of toast with a chocolate milkshake." I say and hand in my menu but I realize that Bonnie and Caroline are staring at me with their mouths open. I never eat a lot never have and here I am ordering a meal worth enough calories to feed me for 2 days. But they don't say anything.

I have to tell them sometime obviously. I mean its going to come out. But I just feel like now is not the time.

"Hey, there is a party tonight at Stefan's we should all go." Caroline says excitedly.

Oh hell no. Not Damon's brother's house. Besides the whole point of a party is to drink which I am in no condition to.

"Sounds good" Bonnie says.

"I….cant" I say lamely.

"Ugh why Elena! This better be good" She says pointedly.

I gulp. "I-My dad wants to spend time with me tonight since he knows I have been feeling down" I lamely come up with.

They both immediately have sympathy cross their faces probably thinking I'm sad over my mom. And yeah I still get depressed about it a lot of times but I crossed that bridge awhile ago.

"Well me and Bonnie will have fun for you" Caroline smiles.

I smile then the waitress appears with our drinks. We small talk but there is obvious tension since my vomiting incident. Finally our food arrives and I once again inhale it. Yum.

We all finish our meals and sit for a little bit and talk. The tension is erasing more and more and I couldn't be more grateful. We laugh at a joke Bonnie said and as I'm laughing I feel the wave of nausea come back again. Seriously! It's almost evening. Morning sickness my ass. I clamp my hand over my mouth and run to the bathroom without a thank you in reply this time. I empty my stomach into the toilet over and over again and I'm sure that delicious meal went to waste. Damn. Once I'm done I make sure to rinse my mouth before heading off to face them.

They are talking when I walk up, hopefully not about me and I set down across from them again.

"Hey" I say innocently.

"Again Elena? Maybe you should see a doctor." Bonnie says.

"I'm fine. Trust me I know I am." I say firmly.

"Are you sure? Cause one minute you're barfing everywhere the next your ordering a meal for a family" Caroline says.

I sigh. "Look you guys I am perfectly fine alright? Just stress and stuff getting to me its normal trust me okay? I know my body. I am fine." I assure them.

They are hesitant for a minute before nodding.

We all pay for our meals then climb into Caroline's car.

"You sure you don't want to come to the party with us tonight?" Caroline hopes.

"Yeah" I sigh. "I'm sure but thanks anyways maybe….sometime soon" I smile knowing ill probably never go to another party again unless it's a birthday one.

They drop me off and I head upstairs to my bedroom and fall on my bed. I think of all the lies I went through today with the dresses, puking, Stefan's party. I just seem to be digging a deeper and deeper whole with no way out. I just want to run away. I rub my belly knowing there is a human in there and just hope everything goes smooth sailing from here on out….

* * *

**Long chapter haha. i told you i would do it. The first few chapters will come out fast-ish then it will slow down to maybe once a week or less. Nothing to do with me being busy but i want the story to be good and have good detail. xo.**

**This was also a filler chapter. Next chapter for crap will happen. Big crap.**

**Hope you all liked it took me a lot of thinking and time.**

**THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWS LAST CHAPTER 15 REVIEWS? WOW. XO.**

_**Please review and tell me your thought please they help me for next chapters on what to work on.**_

**I have the story all lined out on what is going to happen. cant wait to share. (:**

**tumblr is (elenasempathy) xo.**


	3. Change

Maybe you're not even human 'cause  
Only an angel could be so unusual  
Sweet surprise I could get used to  
Unusual you

* * *

I ignored all calls from Bonnie and Caroline Sunday asking if I was well because I don't want to lie anymore. I'm tired of it. It's now Monday and I'm getting ready for school. I did the math last night and figured out I should be around 9wks and I started to panic cause it was more than I thought. I was in denial for so long my mind pushed away any thought of that night or my pregnancy. But now I'm 9 weeks and I'm scared. In about 3 weeks I should start showing a little. That doesn't give me a lot of time. Letting out a shaky breath I put on a yellow dress I bought at the store with Caroline and Bonnie along with a sweat over it and some sneakers. I straighten my hair add natural makeup then head downstairs to start another agonizing day.

When I hit the bottom stairs I smell bacon and eggs. My dad must be heading in late again. I would usually love it when he does this but to be honest I wanted to eat as much as I wanted without people looking at me weird and suspecting. But I think at this point I'm just paranoid.

"Hey 'Lena I have bacon, eggs, toast for you this morning." He smiles warmly at me.

"Where's Jer?" I ask curiously.

My dad sighs heavily. "He stayed out again tonight. Probably to a party again and staying at a girls or friends house. Who knows"

Poor dad. He did try for a long time to parent Jeremy and tell him the things he was doing and acting on were wrong. He was like this since he was about 12 but really amplified after our mom's death. Who could blame him? I did sort of the same thing. Which kind of got me into the situation I'm in now.

"He will be back soon" I assure my dad. I mean Jeremy might get into trouble a lot and do bad stuff but he hardly misses school. I mean that is where his friends are and he might make wrong decisions but he isn't stupid, he knows if he wants to get anywhere in life he has to get an education.

Whenever I'm in the same room as my dad I want to scream to him what is going on but I can't find the words. I can never find the words.

My dad and I make small talk until we hear the horn of Caroline's car and I know I'll have to face her for ignoring her yesterday. I wave goodbye to my dad and get in Caroline's car. When I get in she has both concern and scowling marked on her face.

"What?" I say self consciously.

She shakes her head. "Nothing"

The drive to school is silent and she doesn't bring up me ignoring her calls, probably because she expects me to bring it up but I am not about to do that. More lies. We pull up to school without any words spoken which is very unusual for Caroline obviously.

"Well I am off to class. Bye." She says and just leaves me standing by her car.

Well then….

I walk through the heaves of people and I finally reach my locker and get ready for the day before I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"Huh, what?" I say and turn around. I turn around to see a smiling Bonnie.

"Hey" She says.

"Hi…" I say awkwardly.

"So going to talk about avoiding me and Caroline yesterday?" Bonnie asks casually.

"Nope" I say bluntly.

She sighs. "Well when you're ready to talk come find us for the meantime….figure things out"

"What?" I gasp surprised.

"Come on Elena! You have been acting weird and secretive for a month now and especially the last 2 weeks. We know your hiding something and were hurt you won't tell us. We would never cut you off from us completely but were done having you use us as playthings till then" Bonnie rants.

I feel tears welling up in my eyes. "Look I'm sorry I am just not ready to tell people" My voice cracks at the end.

"What is it Elena? What could be so bad?" She whispers.

"It's pretty bad" I say even quieter.

"Elena, unless you murdered someone I don't care." She says firmly.

"Well then I guess I'll have to _figure_ it out before I have the privilege to hang out with you guys" I snap and slam my locker leaving her there with her jaw hung open.

God why is everything going downhill! I don't get it. I walk into the ladies bathroom and let the tears fall but before it can ruin my makeup I crap a paper towel and dab my eyes. I'm going through this all alone and I guess I deserve that this I won't tell anyone but it still really sucks. I let out a few more sobs before doing my daily round of throwing up in the toilet. Morning sickness and school do not match fyi.

The bell rings and I actually make it to my English class on time. Wow. It's a miracle. I go through the list of people I could tell first. First being Damon the father. Of course he deserves to know but he is actually last on the list of people I want to tell and I think the reasons are obvious. Part of me thinks it would literally be easier to raise it on my own than to have him drop is _lavish_ lifestyle and argue over custody and cause more harm than needed. Second being my dad and Jeremy. Both fiercely protective and love me so much but the doubtful part of me thinks that this would be the last straw and they would disown me or something. Yes like I said I'm paranoid. Also they would probably beat up Damon and tell him which brings me back to the first one. I don't want Damon to know. Then there's my 'best friends' that just drop kicked me from their life 2 hours ago. Out of them all I would tell them first but our lives are heading in such different directions now I don't want to loose them.

Which leaves me with, no one.

The day passes agonizingly slow. I become an expert to avoiding Caroline, Bonnie and Damon. I go in all the exact opposite halls they are in. Lunch finally seems to roll by and I spend it puking in the bathroom from all the different smells around me. Ew. My smelling is definitely stronger now that I am pregnant so I can smell everyone's individual food expect it's mashed together in one smell. Almost makes me not want to eat again. _Almost._ After the rest of my classes the bell rings signals the end of a day and I couldn't be happier. I decided around 4th period I would walk. Don't want Caroline to drive me plus with my gaining weight soon this is probably for the best.

I am walking to my locker when I trip over my own feet and crash into the ground. Ow. That's going to leave a bruise. I look over at my back and my books and things have fallen out of my bag. Dammit. I crawl over and start picking up everything that fell out when I pair of hands help me.

"Here let me help you"

Him.

I sigh and try to ignore him while putting things back into my bag.

"Why the hell do you have these?" He demands.

I look up and my heart stops.

My prenatal vitamins.

I gulp not knowing what to say. Shit. He wasn't supposed to find out let alone find out first. I can feel myself sweating up a storm and it feels like time is moving slowly…

"Elena, I am going to ask you again. Why do you have these?" His eyes glow with something unknown.

"I-I….They are mine and it's my business" I snap grabbing the vitamins from his hand.

"You're pregnant" It wasn't a question.

What am I suppose to say to that? No? I just like carrying them around? He knows. There is not a damn thing I can do about it besides slapping yourself on the head for this happening. I am screwed right now.

I quickly shove the rest of the things in my bad including the vitamins and stand up but I don't move. I don't know how to fix this. Or if it can even be fixed.

"Elena" He says softly.

"Don't'" I plead.

"Elena talk to me" He pleads back.

"I can't I'm not ready" I cry. "And don't act like you care" I say bitterly.

"Care?" he says angrily. "Of course I care!" He roars.

"Why!"

"Because it takes two to tango Elena!" He yells. "And I might seem like a dick sometimes but I'm not a douche"

I look down ashamed. I judged him. I assumed everything and didn't even give him a chance. I listened to everyone around me and judged his personality on that.

"Sorry" I whisper. " I just assume-"

"Obviously" He snaps and runs his hand through his hair stressfully. He looks around at the now deserted hallway. We are kind of in a corner of the hallways so no one heard us at least.

"Look" He begins again. "Are you sure it's mine?"

I look at him in shock with my mouth open. "Of course!"

"Well what about Mason?" He fires back.

I look around trying to avoid this question.

"Elena answer me!" he hisses. "What about Mason? You slept with him right before me! And what if you slept with someone after!?"

Angrily I look back at him with fire in my eyes. How dare he! "I didn't sleep with Mason! We saw each other a couple of times but never had sex. Happy!?" I hiss back. "Oh and as for after, I didn't have sex with anyone so you can go back to playing your little 'Elena is trying to trap' me card now" I say bitterly.

He sighs. "That's not what I was trying to do and you know it. I'm just trying to figure out how this happened.."

I laugh sarcastically. "How do you think it happened Damon? We fucked all over the beach all night without using any condoms!" I laugh dryly.

He turns back to me anger in his eyes again. "Well why the hell aren't you on birth control?!"

"I changed pills! That's why I didn't have sex with Mason! I switched brands. And don't act like it's my job to protect myself while you shoot your crap inside of me with nothing to case it!"

"Well I'm sorry but usually people who have casual sex are on birth control so I normally don't have to worry!"

"Cause your stupid!" I shot back.

"So are you!"

"God you're so infuriating!" I exasperate.

He laughs. Laughs! Seriously I feel like slapping him and he is laughing like he can't stop. Ugh!

"Seriously?" I stomp my foot.

"You're so adorable when you're mad" He smiles a goofy smile.

That makes me angrier. "Is that why you do it? To push my buttons?" I shout.

He crosses his arms over his chest and smirks. "Basically"

I throw my hands up in the air. "Look we are just talking in circles so we will talk later about this.."

I go to leave but he catches my arm.

"Do you have a ride?" He asks concern etched in his voice.

"I did but I am going to walk home. I'm fine" I say and rip my arm out of his.

"Hell no. You are coming with me Gilbert"

"No" I raise my voice. "You can't make me"

He walks ahead of me and grabs my arm and opens the school doors so we are outside. He keeps leading me to the parking lot and I don't even try to get away because his grip is so tight and I know he is persistent.

"Get in" he says flatly.

"What? No. I'm not getting into a car with a stranger!" I shriek.

"Oh please. We will be seeing a lot of each other. I am no wear near a stranger" He smirks knowing he is right

I sigh defeated and get into the passenger side of his car. He gets in his side after me and buckles himself in before heading out.

"Where to?"

"My house I live-"

"I know"

I frown. "How do you know where I live?"

"I know Jeremy"

I scoff. Of course he does. Oh when Jeremy finds out one of his 'buddies' knocked up his sister…. If I was scared before about Jeremy killing Damon I am terrified now. Jeremy will look at this as betrayal and it will anger him more.

"He's going to kill you" I with no emotion.

"Yep" He says popping the 'p'. "So I assume your keeping it?" He asks as casually as he can.

I let out a big breath. "I can't muster the thought of doing an abortion. And adoption I don't know if I'm strong enough but it might be what's for the best"

"What?!" He shouts. "Hell no. I'm not having you give up our kid to some random couple. No. We will figure this out. Got me?"

I don't know what it is but when he said _our_ child it brought butterflies into my stomach and made me all warm and fuzzy on the inside.

"I agree Damon but I'm a sophomore and you're a senior. Were too young and don't have jobs!" I shriek trying to explain to him our situation.

"Money isn't a issue. My dad owns a business on the west coast and were heavily funded. Wont be a issue"

Is this guy stupid? Just because he has money from the gods doesn't mean it solve's our problem.

"Won't be a issue? Were teenagers who are having a kid!"

"Elena once again, that's not what I meant" He says a little annoyed. Good.

I sigh in defeat and lean against the seat. "Also I don't want you to tell anyone"

He turns his head slowly towards me while still driving. "Am I the only one who knows?"

"Yes" I mumble, ashamed of myself.

"So you were going through this alone?" He asks. And when I don't answer that is enough for him. "Dammit. You need to tell people Elena. You can't go through this on your own. If I didn't see your vitamins fall out would you have ever told me?" He asks vulnerably.

I turn my head and look out of the window ignoring his question. I thought before it was a good idea to not tell him thinking he wouldn't want a part in it. Seems like I was wrong. He almost seems supportive and ready to take it on. I would have never guessed this was his reaction so yeah I admit I do feel a little bit of guilt for thinking those things. But who could blame me? He put's himself out there with that image not letting people see the real him so how was I to know?

"Seriously Elena? Are you telling me you wouldn't have told me? I am the father!"

"Well obviously! But did you even think that maybe I didn't want to tell you cause of the way you act and the things you do? Hell I thought you wouldn't want anything to do with the kid!"

"Yeah it has come as a shock and I didn't expect it but that doesn't mean I want nothing to do with it! It is half me!"

"Thank you for the science lesson MR Salvatore"

"Does pregnancy make you bitchy or something?"

"This is going to be a fun 18 years" I scoff.

He smirks "Fighting with you is fun"

"Yeah well that's how we got into this situation so maybe you should rethink that"

"Touché"

After that we are in silence still reeling from the past 10 minutes. He just found out he is going to be a father and is probably freaking out. A part of me is happy someone knows now but the other part of me is panicking cause I have to tell everyone else. If its not one thing it's the other. But he weirdly seems supportive of this whole thing which I did not expect so it is kind of a relief to see that. He is still an asshole but an asshole with meaning if that makes sense.

After what feels like a hour but in reality 5 minutes we make it to my house. I make a move to get out but I feel his hand on my upper arm.

"When are you going to tell your dad?"

I feel my breathing pick up with just the thought of it. "I don't know. To be honest I never want to tell him…"

"I get that." He says sympathetically "I think the worst one will be Jeremy. But since you're alone through all of this I just want to let you know you can come to me. I'm scared shitless and freaking out a bit but I will be here for you" He half smiles.

I smile back at him. "You don't have to be you know. I was perfectly fine before with giving you a jail free card and I am still offering you it. You don't have to do this Damon" I whisper.

"I want to"

* * *

After Damon dropped me off I ran up to my room and cried. It's become a daily habit. Its now morning right before school and I realize we never exchanged numbers. Weird to think I am having a kid with someone and I don't even have their number. I am now standing in front of my mirror in my bra and underwear looking at a small bump that miraculously appeared on my belly. It's only noticeable if I wear tight clothing and/or naked. But still. It's there. Everything is starting. My tears haven't stopped since I found the bump. At first they were tears of terror now it's more 'this is my baby. Mine. Growing inside of me' and I weirdly have a connection with it already. That's a good sign right?

I still haven't contacted Caroline or Bonnie though it doesn't scare me as much the thought of them knowing now that Damon knows. It shows me that this isn't the end of the world, its bad yes but nothing I can't handle.

I sigh and leave the mirror and put on a loose white cotton T shirt and some flare jeans and sneakers. Good enough. Since Caroline refuses to drive me until I tell my deepest darkest secrets I am just going to walk. I grab an orange and walk out to start my 20 minute walk.

About halfway through my walk and almost through my orange Damon's Camaro comes cruising next to me.

Suddenly he rolls down the window. "Get in" He orders.

I sigh knowing if I say no it will result in our 5 year old arguments I'm getting tired of and slip into the passenger seat.

"Anything new?" He asks conversationally.

"No. Just having really bad morning sickness" I tell him.

"So that isn't a myth?" He jokes.

"Oh no, I can confirm it is not a myth" I say sternly.

"Good to know"

Its silent for a few moments before I remember something. "Oh there is something new I guess. I don't know if you want to hear it but when I was getting changed this morning I saw a little bump on my stomach. Not big or really noticeable but still growing" I tell him.

"What?" he says a little flustered. "Isn't that too soon?" He asks nervously.

"No they said every woman is different but because my body is smaller and I'm younger so ill show sooner" I explain.

"Oh" he says dumbly.

He is kind of cute when he has no clue what I am talking about or what is going on. _Cute?_ Calm down Elena. Don't give the boy compliments now.

"So what are you going to do about school?" Damon asks.

I take a deep breath. "I don't know. I think I will still go and just take time off when I have the baby but come back when I can. Should work out. Thought I don't know who would watch it during the day…." I trail off. "You see this is why adopt-"

"Don't say adoption would work out. I am all for woman's rights but come on Elena I am not going to have my son or daughter raised by someone else. It will be raised by me whether I'm 18 or 40." He declares passionately.

Whoa it's like I am talking to a different Salvatore. Could it just be a bad boy front he puts up at school and parties? Is there another side to Damon Salvatore?

He drops me off at school and I assume we will go our separate way but he follows me to my locker.

"Why are you stalking me?" I half joke.

He freezes as if caught. "I-I just…I feel guilty you're going through this alone and that is my fault" He stumbles.

I laugh which surprised him and me. "Damon it is far from your fault. 'it takes two to tango' remember?"

He chuckles but then becomes serious. "You need to tell your dad because you need to see a doctor sometime"

I sigh. "I know…" I stop and bite my lip. I am dreading that.

"Look I will keep this our little secret but one day you're going to have to tell them. Its not something you can hide"

"Trust me I know" I say and put my books in my locker and take out my journal.

The bell rings. "Well gotta go. See ya" He smirks and leaves.

In my classes this morning all I think about is Damon and the front he puts on. I am pretty good at reading people and I didn't expect there to be a raw and juicy center to Damon Salvatore. And this is only the beginning the more time I spend with him the more I get to the center.

Around lunchtime I am not feeling too nausea's since I threw up right when I woke up, maybe that helped. I walk into the lunchroom to find a place to sit and I look over and see Damon sucking face with the she bitch.

_I giggle as Damon hovers me and sucks my neck. _

"_Let's go another round"_

"_How can you do that? I am about to pass out!"_

"_Let's just say I have great stamina" He says and I can practically hear the smirk in the darkness._

"_Okay fine but be quiet this time it was embarrassing when that couple saw us."_

_He scoffs. "Oh please I bet we get more action than they do and the sex is way better"_

"_True" I agree._

_After a whole other round and this time we controlled our sounds better he pulls out and flops on his back and stares up at the stars with me._

"_I've never had sex like this before and that is coming from someone who has a lot of it"_

"_Is that a compliment?"_

"_Yes Elena it is. In the highest order"_

_I blush at that statement. Good to know I am better than a lot of his whores who probably have way better experienced than me._

_He rolls over on top of me again and I'm surprised he has enough energy to do that but he looks at me intensely before he brings his lips down to meet mine and we are met in a passionate kiss. This kiss feels more than anything I have ever experienced. It's more than sex and passion. It's something else I can't name._

"_Well look who is entertaining my man. You can leave now Betsy he is mine for tonight."_

_Katherine._

Katherine Pierce. I hate her. Not because she ruined that night and was a brat about it but because she thinks she owns everyone cause her dad is the mayor. She think she can get whatever she wants when she wants it. She's basically your stereotypical rich snotty teenager. But worse. I am a little mad he is so supportive around me and seems like he is going to change then turns around and makes out with his whore. I try to ignore that and it but it is extremely hard.

After that agonizing lunch I am just left to brood over and over again in class. I feel betrayed not for the kiss but for his attitude, I thought was trying to change for the better and help me i this situation yet the second his back turns from me he is the same. I am back to feeling like I have no one and alone. Finally the bell rings and I practically fly out of the classroom wanting to cry alone in my room with Ben and Jerry all alone. I quickly grab some books out for homework and put some in and run outside. I swear to god If he offers a ride I think ill loose it today.

As if reading my mind just as I am about to walk the trail to my house I hear my name being called. By him.

"Elena!"

I continue walking anyways. After a few moments his car is next to me on the road.

"Elena are you deaf! I was calling you!"

I ignore him and continue walking.

"Come on and get in" He says annoyed.

"No! Stop acting like you care Damon you don't. I know. I am not stupid anymore and I am not the same girl you knocked up so don't pull this supportive crap around me when you haven't changed at all!" I snap.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" He bellows.

"You're still using your whores! If you going change you need to set-"

"I never said anything about changing! I said ill support you and be there for my kid but I never said anything about changing everything that I love and who I am for you!"

"So you're not willing to change huh?"

"Jeez…I don't know! I am just a kid Elena! I am not perfect! I am still going to have fun I am not 30 I'm 18!"

"Yeah and you know what I am 15 Damon! And I can't go to party's or do the same things but forget it, you know what go ahead and do what you want never wanted you around for the baby anyways."

"You can't keep me from it!"

"Watch me!"

"All of this because I am with other woman? Are you jealous?" He hounded.

"Oh yeah, totally! I totally want a self serving sociopath with no redeeming quality's and I want him all for my freaking self! And if anyone stands in my way I am going to throw a hissy fit!"

His face darkens and I suddenly feel afraid. He gets out of his car and walks towards me and is suddenly an inch from my face. "You listen to me _Elena Gilbert_. I will not change for anyone not you or that baby. I will be supportive and help out but I will change when I want to change." He says "Oh and don't think you can keep the baby away from me" He adds and gets into his car and drives off.

* * *

_**REVIEW?**_

**Really want to hear your thoughts on if i am going to fast or slow and what you think. Helps alot.**

**Yeah Damon is all over the place but when isn't he? Elena definitely will have a hard time trusting him after this. SPOILER: And Damon is sort of happy for the kid but also doesn't want to give up his lifestyle. As for Caroline and Bonnie they are hurt Elena wont confide in them and then both Elena and Caroline and Bonnie will all feel sorry for doing that to each other. I plan this to be a long a detailed story with close to 30 chaps. maybe more maybe less idk that's my outlook. Most of it will be her pregnancy.**

**They have come pretty fast so far but don't get use to it haha i am just very inspired right now but there will come a time where it will be slower so soak it up lmao.**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO SOPHIA (ELENASCUPCAKE) FOR HELPING ME WITH PLOT AND IDEAS. AND THEN RITA FOR CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM AND TELLING ME TO UPDATE THIS TONIGHT WHICH I MIRACULOUSLY DID. AND TO ARIA WHO IS GOING TO START HELPING ME WITH GRAMMAR.**

_SEND ME MESSAGES ON TUMBLR TO ELENASEMPATHY I WILL ANSWER QUESTIONS OR CONCERNS._

_XO_


	4. Dinner

_Nothin' about you is typical  
Nothin' about you's predictable  
You got me all twisted and confused  
(It's so you)_

* * *

My emotions have raged from anger to misery. I'm sure you have guessed my anger is from the one and only Damon Salvatore. He expects to be apart of the baby's life and call the shots but still is the same asshole. My misery is from of course just my crappy life in general. It has been 2 days since my fight with Damon and he hasn't been at school and I assume he isn't taking the whole being a dad thing well or maybe trying to figure it out.

I still haven't talked to Caroline or Bonnie. And I keep getting angrier and angrier at myself each day. Why can't I just tell them! They have told me everything from when they first got their periods to their first kiss. Everything. But can't tell them I am pregnant? I think I have over thought telling them so much that now I am scared to death to do it.

I get ready for another day at school and put on a skirt and a loose fitting tank top. Still not talking with Caroline still resorts me into walking. I grab an apple this time and head out. I am assuming Damon won't be at school today either. I have no clue what he has been doing but I am sure it involves drinking and sex. Though I hope he learned his lesson and makes sure his other 'partner' is protected.

I arrive at school and go straight to my locker doing the same thing that I do everyday. It's like groundhogs day when it comes to school, but I guess I better appreciate it now cause soon I will be the 'pregnant girl.' I look down the hallway and see Caroline and Bonnie talking while side glancing me when they think I'm not looking. Gee I wonder what they are talking about. I grab my stuff and head to my English class. As I am walking I see ahead of me is Damon probably going to his class as well. I look straight forward without looking at him, I can tell in my peripheral vision he saw me and looked in my direction but that's it.

After school is over I just want to leave. Nothing happened. No contact with Damon or Bonnie and Caroline. I feel so alone. I put my stuff in my locker and leave as fast as I can. As I am almost of the school property Damon's car pulls up next to me.

"Get in"

I look at him in shock. Really? We get in a horrible fight and he doesn't go to school for days and then just expects me to hop into a car like nothing happened? This guy is nuts.

"What? No."

"Elena I know fought and all but we need to talk so get in the damn car" He says firmly.

Such a control freak when he's mad. Or maybe just in general…

We do need to talk. So taking steps to being mature I get in the passenger side.

"See that wasn't so hard was it?" He says sarcastically

I cross my arms and shake my head in disbelief.

I don't know where we are going but about 15 minutes of silence later we are in front of a building. Looks like a restaurant.

"Come on lets eat. I'm sure your hungry"

Oh he has no idea. After school I can eat a meal for 3. The outside looks nice and when we walk in my mouth drops. It's a _very_ nice restaurant. Very posh. I don't even realize the hostess is seating us until I sit down in a memory foam padded chair. Oh lord. Can I live here?

"Here are your menus, let me know when you are ready" She smiles sweetly and leaves.

"Pick whatever you want. On me" He says behind his menu.

I still haven't moved an inch. I am in shock over how nice this place is.

"You have to order you know. That's how you get food"

And just like that my excitement is gone. "Fine" I snap. And open my menu. Holy-

"This is way too expensive!" I shriek.

"I said I have it. Just choose" He says annoyed.

Reining in my anger I try to look at the food rather than the price. Wow so much of this sounds so good. I look at some dinner dishes and see raviolis, I can do that.

"You guys ready?" the cheery waitress asks.

Damon looks at me raising his eyebrow; asking. "Yes I am" I answer.

"Okay" Damon starts. "I will have the tilapia with lemon juice dish and a ice water"

"Okay…and you ma'am?" the waitress looks at me.

"Uh-hm the cheese raviolis please with a ice tea" I mumble

"Okay I will have those up soon" She says and leaves.

Once she leaves there is a uncomfortable silence and I play with my hands in my lap. I hate confrontation. Which is why barely anyone knows. I just hate it. To have everything right out in the open and making yourself vulnerable is scary.

"So about the…baby. If you haven't noticed I wasn't at school for a couple of days cause I was…dealing with it and thinking things through. I know I reacted wrong the other day but it just came as a shock to me I know that doesn't excu-"

"Damon stop. It's fine. We both said things we didn't mean. Its okay" I smile to reassure him. Because I said some not so nice things you know with the whole sociopath thing…We need to move on cause holding onto those petty things won't do good for the baby and that's why we are here after all.

He smiles. And probably one of the most genuine smiles I have ever seen cross his gorgeous face. Not a smirk not a half smile but a full smile.

"Thanks that means a lot because…I really want to be there for you and the baby. My parents have never been around and I want to be there for him or her. And I know it's weird and early for it but I already care for it. That's why I was reacting the way I did to adoption and you taking it away…."

Oh my god.

Am I in a parallel world? Like wow. I did not expect that. Damon Salvatore sure does surprise me. So is the bad boy front just a front? I guess I will have to find out…Still in shock I haven't moved or said anything. He probably thinks I'm crazy but in reality I am just shocked. And a little relieved. Its good to know someone will be there for the baby besides me. The baby will have a dad. If that's a relief I don't know what is.

"Elena?" Damon asks after awhile. "I know I have no right for you to forgive me but-"

"I forgive you Damon" I say looking up at him with tears in my eyes.

"Elena I didn't mean to make you cry…"

I shake my head and laugh. "No it's a happy cry…I just have felt so alone the past few week and it feels good to know someone will be there through it all…." I say and sob again. Damn freaking hormones. This is embarrassing!

"Hey it's okay…I'll be here. To be honest I thought I would freak out and bolt but I don't know…There is just something about this that I can't leave…." He trails off lost in thought.

I know what he means. The old Elena would have done what's right which is probably adoption or abortion but I just can shake this baby. I already feel connected to it and would protect it with my life. This baby might not have been made out of love or will have the most greatest up bringing but I am damn sure it will be loved and that's all a child needs to be honest.

"Sorry for crying" I finally say. "I have been all over the place lately" I sniffle and rub my nose with one of their satin cloths.

He chuckles. "It's understandable I mean you are carrying a baby that has an asshole for a father and a stubborn woman for a mother" He grins.

I gasp playfully. "What. I am not stubborn"

He laughs. "Yeah sure and Mac n cheese doesn't have cheese in it" He mocks.

I shake my head. This guy pushes all my buttons and he 100% knows it. But I learned deep down he is just a guy that is scared. But he is genuine and has a good heart so I may have to break his barriers at points but maybe this isn't so bad after all.

"I want to thank you Damon" I say boldly.

He crinkles his forehead in confusion. "For what?"

I take a deep breath. "For being there for me. I didn't want to tell you at first cause I thought you would bolt so I told myself for a long time I was going to do this alone but it's a big relief to know me and the baby will have someone." I say and look up at him. After my speech I can see his eyes soften and look vulnerable.

After a few moments of getting himself together he speaks. "No problem Elena. If I am going to be honest I can't wait to meet him or her" He smiles.

Shock number two. Its two different things saying you will be there because it's your responsibility than saying you want to be there. That it is something you want. And crave. Two totally different things. And he just blew my mind.

After that heart to heart we move on to move safe topics and laugh and joke and he is definitely back to his cocky self but I don't mind. I am starting to like it. Which is weird. Before I found it infuriating but now I think it's cute. Stop hitting on him Elena! Been there once you do not want to do it again….Or do you?

Finally our food arrives and the waitress sets down our dishes in front of us. Thank god I am starving. But then again, when aren't I these days. I start to take a few bites when it hits me.

Damon's fish dinner.

I feel the familiar wave of nausea roll through me and I drop my fork loudly trying to fight it.

"Elena what's wrong" Damon's voice says with concern.

"I think I am going to be sick" I rush out before standing up and bolting for the bathroom. I barely make it there in time but I throw up my breakfast and lunch and what few bites of dinner. I can't wait to be out of first trimester and not be sick all the damn time. I wipe my mouth with a paper towel and wash my hands before going back out. When I reach the table Damon seems concerned and almost stands up when I reach him.

"Sorry" I mumble. "I have been throwing up a lot lately…"

"Oh…That's the morning sickness huh? But it's almost evening...?"

"Tell me about it"

"So when are you going to tell your dad and brother?" Damon asks after a few minutes of eating in silence. I inwardly groan. Of course he is wondering. I am too. I just hate hearing 'are you going to tell' and 'dad' in the same sentence lately.

"I am really soon. I have wanted to for awhile but…I guess I am just scared…"

His eyes soften again at my words and he reaches his hand across the table and squeezes mine. "I would be scared to. But I am sure it will be fine. They are your family and love you. Though they might not be happy I am sure they wouldn't hate you or anything" He tries to reassure me.

"I know. I just don't want to disappoint them" I whisper.

"Well that part is inevitable" He tries to joke but when I don't laugh he turns serious. "Did your dad know you use to sleep around and go to parties?" Damon asks softly.

"Parties, sometimes. And even when he did know he would still be disappointed in me. As for sleeping around, No. I didn't really sleep around too much. I have probably only slept with 2 guys other than you so 3 in total. People just think I sleep with a lot of people cause I get really close to doing it then stop…"

"Why" Damon asks. "And if you don't want to answer that's fine" He adds.

I sigh. "No its fine. Its nothing big I just….A lot of times guys make me uncomfortable and I just can't do it.." I explain

"But you were comfortable with me?" He smirks. "I like that"

"Pretty sure I only slept with you to prove that I could do it" I scoff.

"Sure you did" He winked. "Had nothing to do with my amazing body"

"You do know your vain right?"

"Proudly" He says. "Though I do have a reason to be, don't you agree?" He smirks again.

Oh lord.

A few minutes after our playful banter the waitress came by with the check. But before I could see how much it was, Damon paid for it before I could even blink. He walks me outside and even opened the car door for me. What a gentleman. If he wasn't such a ass I might even dat- no Elena! Don't think like that, I tell myself.

"So have you gone to the doctors yet?" Damon says casually.

"Nope" I answer.

"What? What the hell Elena? You need to go! You need to see if the baby is healthy and I don't know maybe to make sure it doesn't have three heads or something!" He exasperates.

I laugh. "Damon it won't have three heads trust me"

"You don't know that" He says seriously.

I shake my head into disbelief. He is more worried about this pregnancy than I am. Which is good because I am a person to brush off pain or something that is wrong hence why I didn't think I was pregnant till 2 months after I had no period. Yeah I can be stubborn at times….

"I know I need to go okay? I just…Have no one to go with…" I gulp

Silence rags on. "I can go with you Elena" He says softly.

I look at him and I suddenly see a different Damon Salvatore again. I see a Damon that yearns for affection and acceptance. A Damon that is scared but excited for the new challenges in life. I see….Him

"O-okay" I smile.

He smiles back. "Okay I will call around and see what I can do"

All I can do is nod.

* * *

After Damon left I felt like a giddy kid from her first date. We finally exchanged numbers and had quite a few good laughs. He's not all that bad. I mean he is still a dick but only when he chooses and today he let that go to let me see the real him. I still feel a little sick after that restaurant maybe my body just needs greasy food. Figures. I go to my room and plug in my dead phone. It died shortly after Damon gave me his number and as it turns on I get many notifications. All from Caroline and Bonnie sayings sorry over and over, voicing how they just wanted to help me but didn't know how and that they want to talk to me. I am mad that they kind of abandoned me but I also agree that I should have told them. I mean they tell me everything its only fair. I make a pact to myself that I will tell Caroline and Bonnie tomorrow.

* * *

**Review please to let me know what you think and to inspire me to update faster. And possible spoilers.**

**Yep. Bonnie and Caroline will find out next chapter and Elena wont chicken out this time. After this chapter things will go pretty fast paced.**

**Follow me or message me on tumblr for fanfic updates and when i will be writing and ect... (elenasempathy)**

**THANKS TO OLIVIA SHE GAVE ME A COUPLE OF IDEAS AND SHE IS A MAJOR FANGURL TO THIS FIC AND HELPS INSPIRE ME. TO RITA AND SOPHIA WHO ARE MY PLOT BITCHES AND HELP ME WHEN I AM STUCK WITH IDEAS OR JUST TO LISTEN. AND TO ARIA WHO BETA'D 2 CHAPTERS BUT SADLY BROKE HER COMPUTER ):**

**Beta'ing will be a little slow cause i always update at godly hours of the night...So sorry for grammer errors for now. I will get them fixed. **

**PS: shorter chapter i know, i wanted it to be longer but to be honest these are the only things that i felt could happen between last chapter and what i have planned for next chapter.**

Dont know when ill update hopefully soon. BTW TVD today :D. see you all soon (i hope)

Also thanks to all the reviews last chap, rita counted them for me and there were like 13 i think? wow. You have no idea how they inspire me (:


	5. Support

Up 'til now, I thought I knew love  
Nothin' to lose and it's damaged 'cause  
Pattern to fall as quick as I do

* * *

I hear my alarm go off near my head and my want to scream. I at least need 5 more hours of sleep. This pregnancy is making me more tired and I looked up online and it said every woman reacts differently and that some people get really sleepy and some even feel energetic. Yay them…. I sit up quickly before I could fall asleep and try to start my day. This day feels different than any other. First, Damon knows and is really supportive which is a huge relief. Then I am also telling Bonnie and Caroline today. I'm not scared, not so much anymore. I just want to get it out there so I can cry to them about it.

I get up and look in the mirror. There is a slight bump. Not much. I wouldn't really call it a bump just a little nudge. I sigh and go over and get dressed putting on some jeans and a long sleeved white t shirt. After I am done I go downstairs and my brother and dad are talking while eating what smells like eggs.

"Hey 'lena" My dad smiles. "I made some eggs for you guys, I don't have to go into work till 11 today but that means I will be home later" He explains.

I nod. It's a normal occurrence for my dad to have odd schedules. He is one of the best doctors in the state, he specializes in trauma surgery.

"That's fine, I might hang out with Caroline and Bonnie"

"Bye" Jeremy says and leaves without another word. That is another normal occurrence. Jeremy is the type to show what he feels by actions not words. So if he is mad he wont tell you why, he will instead yell obscenities or punch you. And if he is sad he will drink and do drugs. You get the story.

"Well there he goes" I chuckle.

"Yeah, odd ball that brother of yours is" My dad agrees.

I laugh as he sets a place of eggs and toast in front of me. Mhmm. Sounds so good I could inhale it in one go. But I don't want to draw any attention. I want to tell him myself not him figure it out by shoving my face.

"So any ideas for your 16th birthday?" My dad asks.

I gulp. That's right I am turning sixteen in about 3 weeks. And ill be 13 weeks pregnant…Never expected that for my sweet sixteenth birthday.

"I don't know…" I trail off.

"If you want to go hang out with your friends and party that's fine. I'll give you a free pass. But take it or leave it now cause I won't bring it up again" he says firmly.

No no" I say quickly. "I don't want that. Maybe a dinner? And just staying home"

My dad scowls at me a little before agreeing. "Yeah okay. If that is what you wish then you will get it" He smiles.

I look at the clock and realize I need to get going. I want to leave earlier today so I can tell Bonnie and Caroline. Yeah I should wait till after school but to be honest I don't think I can. Now that I have the courage I want to tell them so badly. I am finished eating and I start to leave.

"Bye dad" I wave.

"Bye cupcake" He waves and I am out of the door. Well, here goes nothing.

I still never returned their calls from last night because I want to tell them in person so when I reach the school 20 minutes later I search for them. After a few more minutes of walking around like a idiot I spot them talking by the picnic tables. I speed walk to them just wanting them to know. I want my best friends to know.

"Hey guys…" I walk up to them nervously.

"Elena!" Caroline stands up and runs over to hug me. "We are so sorry we just were being stupid and we will be here until you are ready to tell us" She assures.

I look at Bonnie and Caroline who are smiling and I know this is my time. I take a deep breath but a sob gets the best of me.

I have to get this out now. I have to. And I want to. I've always wanted to but ran away from my problems before but now I am ready. I take a few deep breathes before I get it out.

"I am ready to tell you now" I cry.

They both nod, not knowing what to say or expect.

I sit down on the bench of the picnic table with them across me and I play with my hands a little before I start. "I have something really bad to tell you guys…"

"What is it?" Bonnie whispers.

She already sounds supportive. I smile at the thought.

I feel a few more tears working their way down my wet cheeks. "I don't want you guys to be mad…"

"We won't be" Caroline says firmly. "Whatever it is, we are here for you. I promise"

I take another deep breath. Better get it out now. I have known these girls since the sandbox days and I never thought I would be telling them the next words I'm about to say. Ever. I thought at this age almost 16 I would be dating, having fun and partying which I got to do for a few months before I screwed it up. The next words will change our friendship forever. Not in the bad way I hope just in the sense I am on a different path than them now.

"I'm pregnant" I say boldly and look up at them too see their reactions to my news.

Caroline's jaw is hung open and Bonnie has a sympathetic look on her face. I feel a few more tears rush down and I use my jacket sleeve to wipe them away.

"Oh god Elena…." Bonnie whispers.

"I know" I cry.

I feel so much better telling them. Almost all the weight is off my shoulders. Except I still have to tell my dad and Jeremy. But I grew up with these girls. We have known each other our whole lives. I don't know what my life would be like without them. They have just always been there. Always. I know they will be disappointed and sad for me hell I am for myself. But I know with their help and support they won't leave me behind. They are just those types of people. It's nothing we expected but it's also nothing we can't get through.

"Who is the dad?" Caroline whispers after a few moments of silence.

I know she is probably dying of curiosity and maybe even a little hurt because I never said anything about a boyfriend or even a crush. She knows I can get uncomfortable around a lot of guys and I will just have fun with them and leave. So I bet she is dying to know the father because I haven't been around a guy since Mason and she knows I didn't sleep with him.

"You won't like it" I say. And I know they won't. Everyone knows Damon Salvatore is a womanizer and a huge dickehead. I mean if you want fun he is the man to go to, but for long term or seriousness he is bad bad news.

"Just tell us Elena" Caroline whispers.

"Damon Salvatore" I tell them.

Caroline's jaw is hung open again and Bonnie has her head in her hands. I know what Caroline thinks of Damon. She told me before she thinks he is hot but she is more of a Romeo and Juliet girl. She wants the full romance so she has always stayed clear of him. And Bonnie…I have heard her rant about Damon countless times. Bonnie doesn't date much she wants to save herself for the perfect man and so basically Damon is against everything she believes in. Plus one time he tried to hit on her and she almost slapped him.

I feel my tears get harder. I think were all crying at this point maybe besides Caroline who is just shocked.

"When?" Bonnie whispers after awhile.

"The back to school beach party…" I mumble.

"I wondered where you were all night!" Caroline speaks up.

"Yeah and it wasn't just once you guys….it was like all night" I say groan. I want them to know it all. Yeah ill save the graphic details but I want them to know everything. I want to be honest with them and I want my friends back.

"Oh Elena…" Bonnie says again. "Didn't you use any protection?"

"Nope" I say slumping forward and putting my head in my hands. "I was changing birth control pills around that time so they weren't effective and Damon stupid Salvatore seems to think every girl is protected so he should have to case himself" I scoff.

"Of course" Bonnie shakes her head.

"Does Damon know?" Caroline asks quietly.

"Yeah" And I see the hurt on their faces that he knows before them. "But I didn't want him to know!" I quickly add before they are really hurt. "My prenatal vitamins fell out of my bag and he saw" I explain.

"Oh god" Bonnie gasps.

"Yeah…Not exactly how I would want anyone to find out…" I trail off.

"Were you ever going to tell him?" Caroline asks.

"No, I felt like he wasn't mature and would just bolt and cause more damage than good. But when he found out he was weirdly supportive of it and ready to jump into it"

"Wait" Caroline starts. "Back up…Damon freaking Salvatore is ready to jump into being a dad?" Caroline says confused.

"Quiet Care!" Bonnie whispers.

"Whoops."

"But yeah he was and he said he was going to call around for doctors cause he wants me to be seen and make sure and I quote 'the baby doesn't have 3 heads'" I joke while wiping more tears away.

"Wow.." Bonnie says shocked.

"Yep" I agree.

"So that makes you…how many weeks?" Caroline questions.

"10 now" I reply. "But I found out around 8-9wks."

"But that means…you were pregnant for almost two months before you knew?" Bonnie asks confused.

"Yeah…About that…I was in denial for awhile and just brushed it off. Big mistake now because I am already showing a little and having crazy symptoms and I still haven't told my family…" I say nervously.

"Well we will be here for you for the whole ride. We promise" Bonnie assures me. Caroline nods agreeing.

The bell rings ending our emotional talk. I stand up and wipe the tears on my face and turn to my friends.

"Well we can talk more at lunch" I sniffle.

They nod and both huge me before we go to our separate classes. It feels so good to have them knowing now. I bet I will feel the same way with my dad. But I will take one step at a time otherwise I am going to have an emotional breakdown from everything going on and I don't think my body could take that.

My classes until lunch were slow cause I know they are thinking about questions to ask right now and I will have to answer them, don't get my wrong I want to answer anything but I also am tired of this pregnancy already. I want to fast forward 9 months. Finally the bell rings signaling lunch and I am already feeling a bit nauseas so I feel like its best not to eat otherwise ill just throw up. I walk to the cafeteria breathing in and out trying not to loose my breakfast my dad made. I spot Caroline and Bonnie in our normal table in the corner of the room and make my way over there. I missed eating here the past few days.

"Hey Elena" Bonnie says sweetly and I smile back as I sit down.

"You going to eat today?" Caroline asks as she opens up her salad she brought with her.

"No…I am feeling kinda sick all the sudden today so I am going to wait it out" I grimace.

"So you have morning sickness?" Bonnie confirms.

"Oh yeaaah. Don't you guys remember when I threw up at the mall and restaurant?"

"Oh my god!" Caroline shrieks. "And I even asked you! Wow…"

"Yeah, I really wanted to tell you guys it's just…I wanted to sort out what I thought first before I had other people telling me." I explain.

"So your keeping it?" Bonnie asks.

I sigh. "I think I am. I mean I am pretty sure but for awhile I was considering adoption but Damon is pretty firm on raising it ourselves"

"You do realize Elena you can do whatever you want?" Bonnie assures. "It is woman's rights. Don't worry about what he thinks. What do _you_ want to do?"

"I want to have it. I know it sounds weird but I kind of already feel connected to the baby" I say sheepishly.

"Oh Elena that's good! A lot of moms aren't bonded until birth or never!" Caroline says in awe.

"Yeah I guess that is good…" I smile.

We start talking about everything. Girly stuff, pregnancy, boys, everything we missed in the couple of days we weren't talking. We haven't not talked for days since maybe 6th grade and it was because I talked to a guy Caroline had a crush on. Ha. As we are eating and talking someone approaches our table I look up and see Damon.

"Oh-wha-..Hi…." I stumble out.

"Hey" He says casually and sits down next to me.

What the hell is he doing? Yes we are having a kid together but I didn't know that means eating lunch together too. I don't know this is just weird. I don't talk to him much in school normally.

"So….?" I trail off.

Bonnie and Caroline are on the other side of the table looking awkward and curious at the same time. Wanting to know what he is going to say and see our interaction.

"Can I talk to you in the hallway about you know.." He coughs.

"You can say whatever you want here. They know Damon." I tell him.

He jumps up a little almost shocked I told someone. And he looks over at them and smiles nervously before turning back to me. "Well I guess I just wanted to let you know I called our family's OBGYN she delivered me and my brother. So I don't know… I kinda want to keep it in the family…And she had a cancellation so I got you an appointment tomorrow" He says before panic sets across his face. "That is of course if that's what you want" He assures.

I almost want to laugh at his nervousness at making sure I am comfortable.

"Of course that works Damon. The sooner the better"

He smirks. "Alright then. And also, I'll pick you up after school to drive you home"

"Oh not that's okay, Caroline ca-"

"No" He says firmly. "I'll see you after school" He smirks and as he is about to leave he stops and frowns at me. "Why aren't you eating? Aren't you suppose to eat a lot with pregnancy?" He questions.

"Well yeah….But I am really nauseas today so I am going to pass" I smile meekly at him.

He frowns and thinks for a few moments before shaking his head. "No, you have to eat. Can't the baby starve or something?" He grows concerned.

I stop. "Uh…I actually don't know.." I say and I start getting worried too. What if it starves from me not eating?

"Then that settles it come on, lunch is on me" He says and stands up and waits for me to get up with him.

"But Damon.."

"No, come on"

"I'll just throw it up" I say bluntly to him.

"Well it's worth a shot" He shrugs.

I sigh in defeat and stand up. I turn back to Caroline and Bonnie. "I guess I'll be back soon" I nod and they smile nervously as I go and follow Damon to the lunch line.

Ew school food.

"We don't have enough time to go somewhere so what do you want?" He says and looks at me with those blue eyes that I always seems to get lost in and agree with _almost_ whatever he says.

"I guess…a salad" I say. Mainly cause that's the safest option.

"Are you sure? Look how tiny you are…." He says unsure.

"I'm sure it will be fine, besides we are seeing a doctor tomorrow so we will ask her then. But for now a salad is the only thing I can put in my mouth"

He looks unsure but nods. We reach the salad part and I start to put things on it and Damon keeps encouraging me to put more dressing and more bacon and more everything! I swear if I actually listened to him I would be fat. After making the salad which can I say was stressful we head back to Caroline and Bonnie who are eating their lunches and talking. When they see us they perk up waiting to see what's going on.

"Hey guys" I say awkwardly and sit down with my salad.

"Well I wont intrude…But seriously try and eat Elena" He says firmly and leaves.

I feel the tension but dig into my salad trying not to starve my child. That scares me and opened my eyes I need to take care of my body now because it's not just me. I can't be selfish and forget meals anymore.

"Wow the sexual tension was amazing" Caroline blows out a lungful of air and laughs.

"Right!" Bonnie laughs.

"Whew" Caroline exclaims and pretends to fan herself.

I roll my eyes. "What sexual tension? He was just making sure I ate and telling me about the appointment?" I shrug.

"Elena you are so blind!" Caroline throws her hands up in the air in exasperation.

"What?" I say defensively.

"You two are so attracted to each other it hurts!" Caroline almost groans.

"No we aren't… I mean yeah we had sex but he is a complete ass…" I mutter.

"Still you are attracted to him and all of his bad boy glory" She gleams.

"Shut up" I mumble and shove a mouthful of salad into my mouth.

She just chuckles and Bonnie joins in with her.

Please I am not attracted to Damon I mean yeah he is good looking but to me to be attracted to someone is to also be attracted to their attitude which I am pretty sure I am not with Damon's. He is cocky, vain, arrogant, rude I mean the list goes on. But I have also learned there is another side to him that I am dying to see more of. But it doesn't make a difference if he doesn't show it a lot. He is either a asshole or demanding.

"Stay away from him" We hear a voice and look up to see Katherine Pierce.

"Excuse me?" I say in disbelief.

"Are you deaf Gilbert?" She spats. "I said stay away from him. And you know who I mean. Damon. We may not be together anymore but that doesn't mean I need your grubby little paws over him. Find someone in your own league. You know, no one" She declares and leaves.

"Wow" Bonnie says in shock.

"Territorial much?" Caroline scoffs.

"I wonder when they broke up…" I say curiously. "I mean I just saw them making out a few days ago…"

"Stay away from him Elena" Bonnie warns. "Let Katherine have him. He can't stick to one woman and you know that"

"I never said I wanted him I am just curious" I explain.

"Katherine is going to be so mad when she finds out your pregnant" Caroline laughs.

"Oh yes she will…" Bonnie agrees.

After lunch I go to my classes and try to focus as much as possible. I haven't been paying attention the past few days and we have a test coming up. I need to cram this all in my head instead of over thinking like I always do. I am suddenly nervous for the doctors appointment. I am going to see the baby and hear the heartbeat for the first time ever. It's a big thing. Its definitely something everyone remembers. I am still trying to debate if I want to tell my dad before the appointment or after. But since I really don't feel like telling everyone all in one day I'll probably do it tomorrow after the appointment.

I go to my locker after school and put my things in. I grab my bag and sling it over my shoulders before going outside and meeting Damon. It is starting to rain a little so I hope he hurries his ass up. I walk to the parking lot and look around before I hear the buzzing sound of his camaro. _Thank god._

I dive into the passenger seat without a word and shiver. I am freezing. I really just want to go home eat and then pass out in my bed with blankets wrapped around me. Is that too much to ask?

"So, home?"

I chatter my teeth. "Y-yeah"

He chuckles. "Here I will turn up the heat"

"Oooh so you are nice?"

"Don't expect it much"

I smile and look out the window. Of course the rain is letting up now that I am in the car. Figures.

"So what time tomorrow?" I ask.

"The appointment?" He asks a little lost.

I nod.

"After school thankfully. But to answer your question it is at 3:00pm." He answers.

I nod again taking it in. I am so so so so nervous for tomorrow. Everything that happens each day opens my eyes more and more to my situation and tomorrow will definitely be a major one. I wonder if I'll cry or be too in shock to say anything… I still think of myself as a little girl so to have someone else being a little girl and looking up to _me_ is terrifying.

"What about your parents do they know?" I suddenly ask. He never talked about them too much besides that they are never home.

"I doubt they would know if my brother or I died" He scoffs. "They have a chain of businesses on the west coast and are gone doing stuff with them. They come home usually once a month or every two months sometimes more sometimes less. They were just here 2 weeks ago so it will probably be awhile now"

Oh god. I suddenly feel bad for him. I mean I know that is kind of the teenager dream but deep down you need someone to ground you and set rules and to…love you. He has no one but his brother. I know deep down that must bother him.

"How do you think they will react?" I whisper.

"Well my dad is a asshole. I wonder where I get it from" He smirks. "So he will probably yell at me and tell me to deal with it on my own. My mom is really sweet and one of the only people I trust in the world. But my dad can be controlling and manipulative so she usually does what he tells her too. I know she is strong deep down but she just allows him to bring her all over the world with him. She told me she would rather be here but to avoid fights she goes with him. Long story short I think my mom would be supportive and maybe a little happy. Of course she would agree the timing is wrong but she is a sucker for baby's" He chuckles.

I smile again. It's good to know the baby will be surrounded by family. I mean my dad, Jeremy, Damon's brother, Damon's mom and dad plus my friends Caroline and Bonnie who will probably spoil the baby rotten. Not to mention Damon and I. This baby will be loved.

* * *

**Longer wait. yep. i hit writers blog and had no muse. but i got through it from watching delena scenes and Rita and Olivia yelling at me haha.**

**REVIEW TO FILL MY MUSE? LMAO. I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK. **

**Thanks to all the reviews last chap xo. For Questions or to talk to me feel free to go to my tumblr 'elenasempathy'. i also just created a tag called 'joceysfanfic' that will have news on there, like spoilers or my thoughts about this fic ect...**

**Yep next chap is the doctors and SPOILER her dad finds out within the next 2 chapters hmmm.**

_Also the song this fic is named after and the lyrics you see at the beginning is 'unusual you' by Britney Spears. Listen to it, reminds me a lot of DE. _


	6. Heartbeat

_Can't believe that I  
Almost didn't try  
When you called my name  
Now everything is changed_

* * *

Damon dropped me off about an hour ago. Since my dad said he would be home late I have some time on my hands again. Jeremy is god knows where. So I am in the living room with a cup of hot chocolate staring at nothing. Yes I said hot chocolate. I looked up more stuff about pregnancy when I got home and they said no caffeine. I honestly don't know how I am going to survive without coffee. Maybe I can have it in moderation…. Though Damon would kill me.

Interrupting my thoughts my cell phone goes off. I pick it up off the coffee table and it is Caroline.

"Hello?" I answer.

"_Elena hey we are coming over, no buts. Be there soon. Love ya!_" She says and hangs up.

I sigh. Caroline will do that a lot. When she knows I am going through something or in a off mood she will force her presence cause she knows deep down I actually need it Even though I would never admit it. I sigh and get up to prepare myself for this. I wash out my mug and put on a sweater because I feel a little cold.

"Knock knock Elena, open up!" Caroline says cheerily on the other side of the door.

I smile and walk to the front door and open it to see my two best friends. They shriek in excitement as if they haven't seen me in two years and hug me.

"We were going to hang out but we missed you" Bonnie explains.

"Yeah totally Elena. I mean I love Bonnie don't get me wrong but it's not the same without you. Especially the last few days" Caroline says.

"Agreed" Bonnie says to Caroline.

"I missed you girls too. I have too much time to myself and keep overthinking" I pout.

They lead me to the couch and I sit in the armchair and them on the sofa. It's quiet for a bit but it's nice to know that I have people here with me even for no reason. Just to have them _here_ for me is a great feeling. I mean they didn't have to come. There probably is two or three parties they could be at right now but instead they are here with me.

"So how are you dealing with this Elena?" Bonnie asks after a few moments of silence.

"Better everyday" I sigh.

Caroline smiles sympathetically. "I know you didn't exactly plan this Elena but make the best out of it. I want you to have a fun pregnancy and remember the good things in it not the bad" Caroline says firmly.

"I do too" I say positivity. "I want to remember the pregnancy for the good things in 10 years when things are hopefully calmer" I agree with them.

"Well for now let's watch a movie!" Bonnie says enthusiastically.

We all laugh and put in ironically 'Juno'. They do have a sense of humor don't they… We talk about everything including the pregnancy and they keep ensuring they will be here for me. I know they keep saying it but I need it. I have a lot of issues with people leaving me since my mom. I always feel like I am not good enough or they will get tired of me. We snack on junk food and for once I don't care about eating junk food. Hell, I am going to get fat anyway. If only Damon were here he would yell at me, Ha.

_Damon._

I find myself missing him more. For example his stupid cocky jokes and also someone to relate to with this whole pregnancy thing. I mean I know I have Caroline and Bonnie now but its different cause with me and Damon we are stuck in this. Caroline and Bonnie they can go back home to their normal lives.

My life will never be normal again.

After we finish 'Juno' we have a little more girl talk. I missed this so much. For awhile there I thought I was going to be alone for so it is almost surreal to sit here and laughing with them while they know my secret.

"I got to tell you girls something" Caroline turns serious and bites her lip nervously.

Me and Bonnie share a worried glance.

"You're not pregnant are you Caroline?" I ask hesitantly.

She lets out a big laugh. "I'm not stupid Elena, no offense. I know how to wrap and sack it" She waves her hand.

Me and Bonnie laugh at our crazy best friend. God I just love her sometimes.

"So what is it?" Bonnie urges.

"It's kind of new and not official and I don't want you to be mad Elena…But…I am kind of dating Stefan Salvatore!" She shrieks and excitement.

Me and Bonnie sit there with our jaws open. Caroline usually tells us the minute she thinks a guy is hot so to hear that she is practically dating a guy we didn't know she even liked is unheard of.

"Uh…When did this happen?" Bonnie says after a while.

"That day we went to his party…He was so sweet and we kissed and kind of had sex…" Caroline trails off.

"So soon?" Bonnie says hesitantly.

"Hey don't judge Bon, Elena had sex with Damon like 100 times the first time he even talked to her" Caroline snaps.

"Whoa.." I say.

"Sorry but its true" She waves off.

"What is with you guys having sex with guys cant you just-"

"What? Wait?" Caroline shrieks. "Your funny Bonnie"

We all laugh. We are all so completely different in this group we get in disagreements on a daily basis. I mean if we didn't have disagreements I would be very worried. The only time we get mad at each other is choosing a boy over each other or not telling each other something important. Other than that we are unbreakable.

"Well we have to get going 'Lena but we will come by more okay?" Bonnie assures.

"Thanks you guys" I stand up and hug them.

"And I will see you tomorrow morning Elena" She says and blows a kiss towards me before they are gone. I let out a deep breath and start cleaning up from their stay. I am so tired lately. I honestly just want to sleep for five days and even then I might not be fully rested. I love the baby and all but come on. I need energy. And I can't really get that from caffeine anymore….What is a girl to do?

As I am cleaning up I hear the front door close and I look around the corner to see Jeremy walking in. Wow he usually comes home later.

"Hey jer" I say while picking things up and putting stuff back where it belongs.

"Mhm" He says and takes throws his backpack on the ground and heading my way.

"So what's up?" I say conversationally.

"Why did some of my guys tell me you were talking with Damon Salvatore at lunch today? And then got a ride home from him?" He demands and crosses his arms.

Oh no. Shit. What am I suppose to say? I don't want him to know before dad…

"It's complicated Jer-"

"Elena I will repeat again. _What are you doing with him_!?"

I bite my lip and fidget nervously. "Jer like I said its complicated and we are just friends" I try and calm him down.

"AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'JUST FRIENDS'? LIKE FUCK BUDDIES?" He roars. He runs his hands through his hair. "Dammit Elena! Your 15, are you having sex!?" He tries to say calmly but comes out more threateningly

"What I do is none of your business! But no he is not a sex buddy. He is literally just my friend" I say firmly.

"It is my business if my 15 year old sister is being stupid!" He yells. After a few moments of silence he says. "Elena…Is anyone pressuring you? I swear to god.."

"No Jeremy no one is pressuring me! I am fine looking out for myself! And for the last time I am not having sex with Damon! We are_ friends_"

He lets out a cold laugh. "Elena I know Damon and I can tell you he doesn't have friends that are girls if he does then he has banged them a few times and is only using them for a booty call" He scoffs.

Well part of that is true I guess. He did have sex with me more than once but he isn't using me as a 'booty call' if he did I would kick his ass and he knows it.

"Jeremy just drop it okay, no matter what I say you would freak out too"

He steps closer. "Do I have something to freak out about?"

I gulp. "I don't know…And if you did I wouldn't tell you when your all hot headed"

I leave it at that and put the dirty dishes into the sink. He is following me around trying to observe my behavior but I ignore him and go up to my room.

He has always been like that. He is three years older than me and always felt the need to protect me like I will just vanish one day. My dad always like that cause he would get some help from Jeremy watching after me especially in school but it has got out of hand since my mom died. My dad brushes it off as his love for me as a brother and the instinct to protect me but I think he is just afraid of loosing someone again and wants to make sure I don't screw up my life like he did with his.

I grumble and grab my diary and write my thoughts of the day in there. I feel a lot better since I told Caroline and Bonnie earlier today and it also feels nice to have Damon support me too. Yeah he has _a lot_ more growing up to do but so do I. This experience is going to have a lot of ups and downs, and I am as prepared as I could be for them and yeah its scary and frightening heading into the unknown but everything happens for a reason so I am going to be strong for me and my baby.

After I write more in my diary do some homework and go on my computer I hear my dad get home. Finally. I am starving. And let's just say I am not the world's best cook. I tried to make a casserole recently and I left it in the oven for 2 hours to come back and find out I didn't even turn the oven on. To say I was over cooking was an understatement.

"'Lena, Jeremy if you're here I have food!" He yells from downstairs.

Did someone say food? Yep. I'm going. I go out to the hallway and Jeremy comes out of his room and glares at me before going down the stairs in front of me. Well he is still mad. When I reach the kitchen I see my dad unloading dishes from our favorite Italian restaurant. Yum! My dad hands me my favorite pasta and I go to the dining room table and get ready to chow down.

"Elena wait for your brother and I. You act like your starving" He chuckles.

I am though.

I wait very impatiently for them to grab their stuff and _finally_ sit down. The second they are sitting I devour my meal. I'm not even trying to hide my hunger anymore. I mean I hope to tell them soon so I don't really care. Also it might be because I can't hide it anymore. My hunger and tiredness is on another level so if they are suspicious let it be.

"So dad did you know that Elena is been hanging out with Damon?" Jeremy says suddenly.

I freeze with food in my mouth. Oh no. I didn't expect him to do that but I should have. Dammit.

"What?" My dad says taken aback.

I groan. My dad knows everything about Damon. I think he has met him a few times between my brother. He has nothing against him cause he thinks everyone can live how they want to but he has said before that he wants me to stay away from him.

"Yep a few of my buddies saw them talking at lunch and I guess he has been driving her home" Jeremy says casually but in a cold tone.

I drop my fork and glare at my brother. "Sersiouly Jer?"

"Elena is this true?" Grayson asks.

I sigh. "Yes I talk to him and he has been driving me home but nothing is going on" I say annoyed.

"Why can't you ride with Caroline sweetie?" My dad asks.

I sigh and I can feel anger taking over. "Can you guys just drop it!"

"Elena he only hangs out with girls to sleep with them are you two-"

"Dad stop. We are just friends"

"Damon doesn't have girl friends" Jeremy bites back. "He only hangs out with them to sleep with them. I swear if he ever touched you-"

"Jeremy calm down" My dad says before he turns to me. "Elena have you slept with him?" He asks calmly.

I swallow. "I'm not telling you two" I mumble.

Jeremy slams his hand down on the table. "So he did sleep with you!?"

"I never said that Jeremy I said I am not telling you two cause your judging him and being rude." I shout and I get up and take my dinner with me despite them yelling at me to come back.

I go up to my room and make sure I slam my door. I just hate how everyone judges him, yeah that might be true and that might be what you hear but I wish people would give him a shot cause lately I've seen another side of him and yeah he is still a dick but he has a good side and he is obviously sleeping with woman for a reason. Maybe it's because he has no parents most of the time? Don't people ever think that he does those things for a reason? Or he is a asshole for a reason? And yeah I find it weird I want to defend him but I just need to. He needs it. Plus when everyone finds out about my pregnancy and knows it was him I don't want him to get hurt from the things people say. Is that weird?

* * *

I wake up and I get butterflies knowing I am going to see my baby today. Yeah the circumstances aren't neat but it's still my baby and I am so excited to see it. I get up and change into a tank top with a brown coat to go over and some jeans that I found were a little snug but I could still wear. I am almost to 11 weeks now so makes sense my body is preparing for the little alien inside me.

I still haven't talked to my dad or Jeremy since dinner last night and I want to avoid them as much as possible till I tell them which I hope is tonight or tomorrow. I run down the stairs to go straight to the door and to skip breakfast all together. It's a sacrifice I have to take.

"Elena!" My dad calls from the kitchen.

I turn around groaning and see him walking towards me. "'Lena hey I want to say sorry about last night…I assumed things and judged but I trust you" He smiles at me.

Oh lord.

I want to cry. "T-thanks dad" I smile at him.

"Good bye cupcake, oh and don't you want breakfast?" He asks.

"No I don't feel like it today" I lie.

He nods and I walk out the front door. Within 5 minutes Caroline arrives and we head to school. Caroline tells me all about Stefan and how they are officially dating now cause I guess after she left my house last night she went to Stefan's and he asked her out. I am happy for her, its like she found prince charming. The school day goes by extremely slow and I find myself anxious for my 3pm ultrasound. Finally lunch arrives and I feel like I could eat a buffet. I enter the cafeteria and see Caroline and Bonnie waiting for me at your table.

"Hey guys" I smile.

Bonnie and Caroline smile at me but then their eyes drop to my stomach and their eyes widen.

"Oh Elena I can see your showing a little" Bonnie says.

"Is it noticeable?" I whisper.

"A little" Caroline says.

"Oh no" I sit down and put my head in my hands and I cry.

"Elena just button up your jacket instead of leaving it open and wear looser clothes" Bonnie says to comfort me.

"I'm screwed" I cry.

"Oh Elena.." Caroline says and gets up to sit down next to me and puts her arm around me and rubs me soothingly.

"I haven't even told my dad and brother and I am already showing and getting…fat!" I sob.

"Elena you're not even fat yet just…rounder. But I think some of this is your hormones Elena you need to calm down sweetie" Caroline soothes.

"You're right.. I'm so all over the place lately" I say and wipe my eyes. God I am embarrassing myself.

Before they could say something Damon comes up to our table and sits down next to me while I'm still being cradled by Caroline.

"Hey Elena I-" But he stops at the scene in front of him. "Elena are you okay?" He says with concern.

"I'm fat" I mumble.

"What did she say?" Damon asks Caroline.

"She said she is fat, which she is not" Caroline answers.

He laughs. Laughs! What the hell? I am becoming a beach whale and he laughs? I frown and sit up to glare at him. When he sees my glare his face turns serious obviously knowing my mood changed from anguish to anger.

"Don't laugh Salvatore!" I say menacingly to him.

He holds up his hands in surrender. "I didn't mean it in a bad way I just think its cute how the hormones are taking you over making you're think your fat when you still look like a super model"

Super model? Is this boy trying to make a joke? Almost made me laugh. Id love to see a supermodel with a protruding bump. I shrug it off cause I know he is lying.

"This morning my jeans wouldn't fit" I pout.

"That's because your growing a baby in your abdomen. Elena stand up and show him your bump! I swear it grew over night" Bonnie laughs.

I roll my eyes and stand up in front of them. Damon's eyes bug out and Caroline and Bonnie smile happily. I sit down and lower my head cause I feel insecure all the sudden.

"Wow.." Damon said. "Yeah you definitely look pregnant now" He confirms and looks a little pale.

"That I am" I laugh nervously. "I mean I can see it when I get changed but it usually isn't noticeable under clothes but I guess that doesn't work anymore" I mutter.

He laughs before saying."So I came over here to confirm the appointment and make sure we were still on" He trails off.

"Oh yes definitely!" I say excitedly.

He chuckles."You excited much?"

"Of course! I am so so so so happy!" I beam.

"Only you Elena could be crying about being fat and pregnant one minute then excited to see the baby the next" Bonnie laughs.

"Hey shut it" I snap.

Caroline shakes her head. "This is going to be a fun 9 months"

"What is that suppose to mean?" I glare.

"Look I got to go, Katherine is giving me the bitch glare" Damon groans.

"Speaking of Katherine she attacked your baby mama yesterday" Caroline says casually.

He freezes. "What? Are you serious?"

"Its nothing big I'm fi-"

"What did she say?" Damon asks Caroline.

"She said that you're hers and Elena better back off or else" Caroline shrugs.

"_What?!_" He says with his eyes full of anger.

"Damon it is fine seriously I know you two dat-"

"No Elena we never dated she is crazy and psychotic. Yeah we've slept each other a few times and kiss but I would never date that bitch" He rants and runs his hand through his hair.

"Look its fine Damon I mean I didn't even let it get to me" I shrug.

"I know, but I just don't want to know what she is going to do when she finds out about _you know_.." He trails off.

"Yeah I am too" I whisper.

He shakes his head. "Look don't worry ill figure it out okay? I don't want her to stress you out so just worry about…diapers or something" He laughs.

I laugh with him. "Diapers, really?"

He laughs again before stopping. "Are you not eating lunch again?"

"Oh I am but I just got caught up in talking but I want to. I am starving since I didn't eat breakfast" I groan.

"You didn't eat-…" He sighs. "Come on lets go get lunch" He smiles and I follow him to the lunch line. When we are waiting in line we both notice Katherine giving us the stink eye across the room. Me and Damon laugh it off how pathetic she is. He buys me some pasta and a milk and we go back to sit with Caroline and Bonnie. I notice him having a hand on my back as we walk back to the table. I blush and look down. I swear he does it on purpose. His touch is like fire to my skin.

When we get to the table I sit down and expect him to leave but he sits there drinking his energy drink while I eat in silence. It's kind of awkward because both Bonnie and Caroline are looking between us constantly. I look over at Katherine and she is eating her salad with a permanent scowl on her face. When I am about to look away from Katherine I see Jeremy at that same table glaring at me. Scratch that. If looks could kill I would be dead. He doesn't come over here though because he, believe it or not likes to deal with things off school property. Otherwise I'm sure Damon would have some explaining to do. About 5 minutes after sitting here in silence after sitting down I can't stand it anymore.

"What made you sit here today?" I say out of the blue.

He looks at me startled I said something in this complete silence. "Well first Katherine is over there and after some thinking and what you told me I would like to stay clear of that bitch and plot my revenge from afar and plus Jeremy is at at that table and I really don't feel like dying today" He shrugs before adding. "Plus you aren't the worst company in the world Gilbert" He cockily grins.

I shake my head and laugh. "Don't tell me you're afraid of my brother?" I mock.

"I know you don't see him in action in the streets but I do sometimes and let me tell you, he doesn't care about your pain and is very good at covering things. If it was his way right now I'm sure I would be a missing case forever" He chuckles nervously.

I groan and shake my head. "Ugh I was hoping he wasn't that bad. He acts different at home….Why don't you act like him and do the stuff he does?"

"Because I do have a brain Elena" He laughs. "I do stupid stuff but nothing with a too bad of a consequence just me being stupid. Your brother however he isn't a bad guy he has a good heart and attentions he just…Does what he wants to an extent"

"So any morning sickness today?" He asks conversationally after a few moments of silence.

"No it's really random a lot of times. I didn't have it too bad yesterday either. Which makes me think it will happen again soon"

"Must suck"

I laugh. "Yeah it does suck"

"You two done flirting?" Bonnie scowls.

I feel Damon tense next to me and glare at my friend. "Shut it witchy"

Before she can retort which I know she will. I hold my hands up. "Hey hey hey. None of that" I warn them.

Bonnie and Damon continue to glare at each other and I know then they won't get along for a long time. They are just too different. Plus me being between them doesn't help. In Bonnie's point of view a stranger knocked up her best friend. In Damon's point of view the girl he knocks up best friend is judging him and well, pissing him off.

The bell rings and we all jump. Thank god. Saved from this uncomfortable silence. I get up and say bye to Caroline and Bonnie.

When Caroline is near my ear she whispers. "Oh my god. He sat next to you all lunch and eye fucked you. I think he really likes you" Caroline shrieks in my ear.

I laugh and whisper into her ear. "You're reading too much into it. He just wants to make sure his baby is fine" I tell her and myself.

We let go of each other and she gives me a look that says 'you're crazy'. I shake my head. I hug Bonnie too and she seems a little more tense like she wants me far gone from Damon. Don't blame her cause that's what he makes people believe. But he is the father. They smile and leave and I turn back to Damon and he is smiling nervously. That's new.

"I'll walk you to your next class?" He says unsure.

"You don't have too but if you want…." I shrug.

He smiles and nods. We walk through the halls and get a lot of looks. This will definitely get back to Jeremy. Damon never walks with a girl to classes. He is always with his guys or…Yeah that's really it. It will be fun going home tonight…Not. But to be honest at this point I don't care. I am going to tell them soon. So be it. When we reach my class we stop.

"Thanks for walking me…" I trail off cause I think it is kind of weird he ate lunch with me and walked me. Its almost like he is nice to me but a asshole to everyone else. Though I have seen that side every now and then too.

"No problem and just text me if anything goes wrong with…you know" He smiles sympathetically. Almost like he did this to me. Ha.

"I will and ill see you after school" I beam cause I am so excited to see the baby.

"Good I am curious to see what it looks like" He laughs nervously.

"Not much maybe the size of a lime" When he looks surprised I laugh. "I did a little research. Wanted to know how big it was and when I would start…showing" I glance down to my stomach that grew lately and I button up my jacket.

"Well ill see you after school" He smiles.

I wave and go into my class. During my next few classes I am so hyped up knowing I will hear and feel the baby for the first time ever soon. Like really soon. I love how me and Damon already love the baby. Well I assume he loves it with his OCD habits about me eating and wanting to protect it. But a lot of teen moms, hell a lot of moms don't love their child enough and I know that I will and so will Damon. I didn't think so at first but I couldn't want anyone else to be this baby's dad now to be honest. Never thought I would get to that point and I'm proud of myself, I feel like I am maturing. Yeah a little early but I'll make do. The bell rings and I practically run out of class. I am so excited. I speed walk down the halls barely missing people as I hurriedly try to find Damon's camaro. I walk outside and then I see it. He is already there, I swear he leaves class early to do this. Wouldn't surprise me. I smile and run to the car and get in.

"Hey don't run too much" He says firmly.

I roll my eyes. "Damon…Pregnant woman exercise all the time. I think I am fine" I laugh

He glowers at me while driving out of the school property. I am smiling at his attitude when I look over to see Jeremy near the smokers pit glaring daggers at me. Damon sees him and steps on the peddle otherwise I'm sure if we stopped Jer would run at the car and pull me out of it. I let out a breath and we drive to the doctor's appointment in silence. Too scared and hyped up to say anything.

We arrive and be both steady our breaths before getting out. We walk inside and reach the front desk, neither of us knowing what to say or do. We are so nervous we literally have no idea how to act.

"Uhm we have an appointment t-today" Damon stutters.

The woman looks between us knowing how young we both look, or more so me. I look so little compared to all the other grown woman here. She sighs and hands us a clipboard with paperwork attached.

"Fill these out and then hand them back to me when your done" She says tiredly. We both nod and go and sit. I look over the paperwork and they ask things like family history and insurance which I know neither.

"Damon!" I hiss.

"What?" He asks.

"What do I put down for insurance and family history?" I whisper.

"Leave insurance. I am paying for it. As for family history we will have your dad come in next appointment to do all that" He assures me.

I let out a heavy breath. At least one of us knows what were doing. But then something hits me what he said. "What do you mean you are paying for this? Like out of pocket?! Isn't that costly?" I panic.

I waves his hand. "Elena don't worry. My parents are practically billionaires."

My eyes bug out. "Billionaires?!" I whisper loudly.

"Yeah, well not yet maybe halfway there or close. I don't know Elena. They are just very rich okay? And they give me _a lot_ of money. So don't worry"

I bite my tongue to not retort. I am stubborn and very independent so I don't like it when people buy things for me or take care of me. That's my job. I think I have this problem because Jeremy and my dad are so protective and do everything for me so when I'm away from them I like to do stuff on my own. I sigh and begin to write down my information I do know. They ask a lot of what symptoms I am having and I want to laugh because I have almost all of them. Peeing a lot? Check. Nausea? Check. Weight gain. Double check. Fatigue? Check. Vomiting? Check. Increased appetite? Check. I can feel Damon watching me over my shoulder but I don't mind. I mean what is there I don't want him to know? As I am finishing I hear my name being called.

"_Elena Gilbert!_" A nurse calls by the door.

I almost jump because I am so nervous. I stand up and make sure not to trip and fall. I can feel my hands shaking and my whole body sweating. We walk into the back of the office and she stops at a scale.

"Okay I need to get your weight and height" She motions for me to get on the scale. I gulp embarrassed because I have gained so much weight recently. I hand my bag to Damon who smiles sympathetically and I step on.

"Okay you are 110 lbs" She jots down.

"Is that good or bad?" I ask.

"Actually a little underweight but I am sure you will gain more" She smiles.

Underweight? Then why do all my jeans not fit? Was I underweight before? Hmm. She takes my height and then we all walk into a exam room with a ultrasound already there. I get chills just seeing it. I sit on the exam bed and Damon in the chair besides it while the nurse takes my information. Damon gives her his family history that he knows about and I do mine that I know about. That's the best we can do until we talk to our parents. The nurse puts it all into the computer then leaves until the doctor can get in here and do the real stuff.

"I'm so nervous" I whisper after a moment.

He chuckles. "Me too"

"We were so stupid that night" I laugh lightly.

"Yep, I won't be doing that again"

"It's not like we will have too many chances to go to parties anyway" I mumble.

"True"

Just then the doctor enters and he is a old man maybe in his late sixties or early seventies and just looking at him he looks so nice and warm.

"Hello you guys. I am DR. Klein and I hear you took a test and that you are pregnant?" He asks as he sits on his stool.

I nod. "Y-yes I took a test and I was also 2 months late for my period" I explain.

"2 months late? So you didn't take a test till 2 months later?" He asks confused.

I laugh. "Yeah, you could say I was in denial" I shake my head how stupid I was.

"There has been a lot worse trust me" He assures. He looks up my chart and reads things over before standing up next to the bed.

"I am just going to poke around and then I need you to change into a gown so I can look down in your vaginal area to see how the cervix is" He tells me.

I nod anxiously. He pokes around my stomach and it feels really weird. He pushes and pushes and nods to himself like he is taking mental notes. I can see Damon tense up while he is pushing as if he is afraid the doctor will pushes the baby out.

"Okay all done. Feels normal. And there is definitely a baby in there" He laughs. "Though you already knew that" He washes his hands and then goes to the door. "So if you could change into a gown that's in that bottom drawer ill be back in with a ultrasound tech and we will see your baby" He says and leaves. I get up and pull a gown from the drawer.

"Do you want me to…?" Damon starts to say.

"I'll just pull this curtain its fine" I say and I pull a curtain that's around the bed and get changed. When I am done I put my clothes on the chair beside Damon and open the door to signal I am ready. There is silence between me and Damon mostly because we are so nervous and scared and too busy thinking. But it's a nice silence. About 5 minutes after I get changed he comes back in with a petite nurse with him.

"Hello so I am going to start with the vaginal exam then Sarah here will do the ultrasound" He smiles and puts on gloves and then gets sits on his stool. "So I you could spread your legs for me I will begin" He says cautiously. I nod and spread my legs. I feel very uncomfortable cause I never have someone looking down there besides me or guys that I have slept with. So I feel very open right now.

I look over at Damon to get some support and I see he is gripping the sides of the chair and scowling at the doctor. After a few moments he notices I am looking at him and smiles though I can tell it's fake. I feel things touch my lower area and something enter and I grumble at the contact because I'm not use to it. I close my eyes and think of something else. Before I know it he is done.

"All done. Sorry that is necessary to see how everything is doing" He takes off his gloves and throws them away before entering stuff in the computer. "So now Sarah will begin I'll come back after for any questions" He smiles and logs off his computer then leaves.

"The gel might be a little cold" She smiles.

I nod and she puts the cold device on my belly and I gasp at the temperature before I get accustomed to it. She moves it around before a sound echoes the room. _The_ sound. I gasp knowing that sound. Even though she hasn't said anything. I just know. I can tell Damon knows too. I look over to see his jaw open and I can feel my eyes watering. It feels so surreal. From this moment on I look at this as a blessing and a miracle. Not something bad. This is all I could ever want. I love this baby. And I would do anything to protect it and make sure it gets what it needs. It has changed my life forever. I wipe the tears away and look at the monitor. I see a grey/white dot surrounded by blackness. I don't know what is what but its beautiful.

"So here is your baby" She says and point to the little grey/white dot. "Its about the size of a prune and looks like your about 10 ½ weeks" She says warmly and takes more pictures on the ultrasound.

"Wow" I whisper. I sniffle and wipe more tears away. I look over at Damon who isn't taking his eyes off the screen and looking intensely at it like it might disappear. He again notices I am looking at him and manages to look away for two seconds to reach out and hold my hand and I take it then we both look back to the screen again. Looking at what we made. She points to us what body part is what on the baby and how it's growing.

"So everything looks fine. Good amount of fluid, and overall healthy baby" She tells us. "Do you want me to print off some pictures?" She asks.

"Yes" Damon answers before I can even think over what she said.

"Do you want two copies or one?"

"Two" I answer this time.

She nods and writes down more stuff. I all the sudden notice me and Damon are still holding hands, I look over and he is staring at our hands too. I quickly take them out of his hands.

"So that is it. Make sure to schedule a appointment for about two-three weeks unless you have any complications or feel comfortable being seen sooner. DR. Klein will be in shortly for a run down and to give you the ultrasound pictures" She smiles and exits the room.

"That was unreal" Damon says the moment she leaves.

I nod. "Yeah" I say because I barely have words.

The door opens and enters DR. Klein. "Hello, so I looked over the ultrasound and everything looks perfect" He says and sits down across from me. "Because of your young age I do want you to come in more often cause you are more prone to get complications and problems. You might also deliver sooner cause your so tiny but you never know, I have seen smaller woman than you who went over their due date so you never know" He explains. He then looks over to Damon. "Nice to meet you Damon" He says and shakes Damon's hand. "Last time I saw you was when I birthed you" He laughs.

Damon smiles nervously and shakes his head. "Don't really remember doc"

"Wouldn't expect you too" He laughs. "So I saw all your symptoms you checked and those are all completely normal. Some like the nausea and vomiting should stop second trimester. Do you have a eating plan Elena? What are you eating?"

"She doesn't eat breakfast or lunch sometimes, I keep telling her the baby will starve" Damon defends himself.

I look over at him and glare. What a little snitch. He shrugs and looks back at the doctor.

"Well Elena it is important for you to eat breakfast and lunch even if it is small. As long as the baby has _something_ to eat its fine. Though try to stay away from fatty foods and stick with lots of fruits and vegetables" He informs. "I'll give you a list before you leave of stuff to eat and not though you can also buy pregnancy books to see what to expect and things to look out for. I highly recommend those" He smiles.

I nod. "Okay, and what about my tiredness? I can't get enough of sleep no matter what"

"Everyone's body copes differently and yours just seems to tire out more, before you leave I am going to run a urine and blood test to see if anything is wrong otherwise everything is normal. Just try to go to bed earlier and not do things that will tire you out. That might help" He says and writes things down.

After that he tells us what to expect and answers more questions. Damon kept asking the most absurd like if I should be walking as much as I do in school and if that was bad for the baby. Crazy he is. I get changed and get some pee tests and blood tests done and finally get my ultrasound pictures. He tells us to call with anything wrong and to see him in about two weeks. Damon pays for the visit at the front desk and i don't stick around to see what the total was. As we are walking out of the doctors office both me and Damon are silent still looking at the baby pictures. We are both just astounded.

"Hey lets go out to eat to celebrate. On me" He smiles. And for a second I see that sweet vulnerable and innocent Damon. It's so adorable. I savor every moment I can with that Damon. I just hope he reappears more.

"Yeah sure, I am hungry"

"But no burger and fries" He warns.

I sigh knowing I can't back him out of it because he heard the doctor say it and will forever put the doctor's opinion over my own. Plus a salad doesn't sound _too_ bad.

We arrive to the grill and it's packed with high school kids that are hanging out. I order a taco salad which is kind of a salad. Ha. After talking a little bit about the pregnancy and here and there stuff he looks at me seriously before saying. "Elena I am serious when I say I am going to be here. I know its weird and all but I am actually pretty excited. There are very few things I care about in the world and that baby is one of them on my small list" He looks at me intently. "And I want you to take care of yourself because I do care about you and your health too Elena and I know this isn't the ideal situation but we can do this"

I nod feeling tears weld up. "I know we can too. I still want to go to school and college though. But I will try to be there as much as I can" I sniffle and look up at him to see his blue eyes staring into mine.

"Don't worry about maternity clothes or baby items I _want_ to help out. I mean you have to carry it around and deal with all the pain and symptoms I want to help out and support you and the baby also, and I can tell you're stubborn but please let me do this" He pleads.

I bite my lip not knowing its hard for me to do this. I mean I want to support myself but I know that's not possible without Damon. I sigh "Yeah I will try and be more lenient about it but I might want to buy some stuff with my money too" I tell him.

He nods. "It's a compromise then" He smirks.

We eat our meal in light fun talk and I find myself enjoying his company more and more. The waitress was flirting with him fully but he just gave her the cold shoulder and laughed at my lame jokes. I try to not be charmed by him again like that night but I am finding it impossibly hard.

We get up to leave and a few girls walk up to him and flirt with him and he was basically pretty rude, telling them to leave and back off. Its opening my eyes more and more that he is still the same dick to woman. Everyone but me. Anymore at least. We get in the car and go the long way to my house opening more time to talk. He said he will buy pregnancy books soon so we can look them over. I nod and can't wait to see the good stuff it has to bring. Like the kicking and finding out the gender. Those two things will be the death of me. I just know it. After a good 30 minutes of driving he stops in front of my house.

"Well ill see you tomorrow. Can I drive you to school?" He asks bluntly.

"I don't know I mean….Caroline likes to drive me a lot…" I trail off and look over at him and he has his bottom lip jutting out with an adorable pout on his perfect face. Damn him. If our kid inherits this I am screwed.

"Fine" I relent. "I'll talk to her. Maybe I can do some days with you and some with her"

He smiles cockily. "Good. See you tomorrow _Elena_" My name rolls off his tongue perfectly. I have to collect myself before grabbing my bag and getting out. I wave to him before walking in my house. I noticed my dad's car is in the driveway. Huh. Usually isn't home yet. I walk to the kitchen to get some orange juice. I am so thirsty. I am chugging it when I see my dad in the dining room chair. I jump not knowing he was there.

"Whoa dad you scared me" I breathe out.

"Elena tell me why I had a nurse congratulate me on being a Grandpa?"

Shit.

* * *

_REVIEW!? LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. XO._

**A week wait haha i am so sorry. I hit writers block plus i wanted it to be long and perfect. i hope its good. (8k words wow)**

**Trust me i got yelled at enough by alot of people for not updating cough...anna...rita...olivia..and so much more haha. Thanks to rita my bb who helps me with ideas and tells me honestly how it is. And olivia for telling me how much she likes it and inspiring me. And anna who just yells WRITE in tinychat all the time haha. it works.**

**I'll try to update once a week. depends on muse, time, and the length.**

**And spoiler yes, Elenas dad and brother find out next chapter and meet Damon. mhmm.**

**Visit my tumblr 'elenasempathy' for news and to message me with whatever. **

**visit my tag**** 'joceysfanfic' on my blog for news and** **spoilers.**

**ALSO THANKS TO THE 100 REVIEWS WOW. XO.**

Until next time. xo.


	7. Birds and the bees

_Everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
_

* * *

**November 14****th**** 10 ½ weeks pregnant**

_Shit._

My dad is looking at me from the dining room chair. His face resting on his hand and looking at me with the most disappointed look I've seen. He stares at me waiting for a answer. And I know this is it. It's time.

I take a deep breath and tears get in the way. Before I know it I am sobbing. I lift my head up to see my dad sitting straighter now and looking at me like he never has before. He walks over to me and is now standing right across from me.

"Elena your pregnant aren't you?" He says straightforward.

I look up at him and nod.

He sighs and rubs his hands over his eyes. A thing he does when he is stressed.

"I didn't even know you were sexually active Elena! Damn it!" He says and takes deep breathes.

"I'm sorry daddy." I whisper.

He looks at me with anger but when he sees my tears he stops and I can see his face soften. "How far…along are you?" He whispers.

"…Almost 11 weeks." I squeak.

"Elena.." He sighs. "Who….W-who is the…father?" He finally gets out.

This is the part, I want to steer clear from. He is already mad I am pregnant much less when I tell him the town's womanizer who is two years older than me knocked me up. I bite my lip and cross my ankles not knowing how to say this.

"Elena…answer me. Who is he?" He says as calmly as he can.

"Daddy…"

"Elena answer me." He demands.

"Damon Salvatore." I whisper.

I look up to see his reaction and he is frozen. His jack slacked a little and his eyes gazed over. After a moment he lets out a deep breath and looks at me.

"Elena…I will support whatever you do. But…you're almost 16! You shouldn't be a mom at this age…are you sure this is what you want?"

I nod. "I never really thought about abortion dad…I…I love it" I mumble.

He nods and smiles a little before saying. "I am assuming Damon knows, from Jeremy telling me you two have been hanging out?"

"Yeah, though I didn't want him to know at first, given his reputation but he found out on accident and he turned out to be supportive. He is the one that reassured me to keep it and to see the doctor" I explain to my dad.

"Damon? Supportive?" He asks confused.

"Dad don't judge him okay? But he has been very supportive and been a big help to me" I defend.

He sighs and rubs his hands over his face again. "What were you thinking Elena? Did you use protection at all?" He exasperates.

"I don't know what I was thinking and I was on birth control for a little bit but I changed brands…" I explain shyly and I know what he is going to say next.

"Birth control? Where the hell did you get that?" He raises his voice.

"A walk in clinic..." I cough.

"Well what about condoms Elena!?"

"I know I was stupid okay! I didn't use them and I don't know why." I shout losing my patience. I take a few deep breathes to calm myself. "I didn't do it on purpose dad okay? But I am keeping it…So if you want me to move out or something-"

"Move out? Elena I won't kick you out. I am just a little shocked and disappointed" He breathes out.

I nod my head knowing he has a right to be. "I know and I am sorry." I whisper.

He smiles and walks over to hug me and I breathe him in letting out a few tears. I know he never expected his little girl to get pregnant at such a young age with someone she isn't even dating. But I know my dad and he will support me. He might not be happy but he would always support me.

"It will be all okay Elena…we can figure this out. But I want you to finish school" He pulls back and looks seriously at me.

"That's a big thing for me too dad. I really want to finish school and it's a big priority for me. Going by how far along I am I should give birth around June which is around when school ends… I can do this dad. I have to." I say bravely.

"You have grown up so much already haven't you?" he asks softly.

I nod. He sigh and kisses my forehead. "Okay we can talk more about this later, but you will be the one to tell Jeremy." He says firmly.

My eyes widen and my eyebrows shoot up. "What? No! Dad he will kill me and Damon!" I plead.

He shrugs his shoulders. "Damon kind of deserves it."

"Dad be nice." I warn.

"I want to meet him soon." He says firmly.

"No cause you and Jeremy will gang up on him!"

"And?"

"Dad!"

"Fine, fine, fine. But you will still tell Jeremy and that's final. Now go upstairs while I make dinner and…think about this" He sighs.

I nod and run to my room to end this torturous conversation. I shut my door and let out a cry. It's not a bad cry just a stressed out I-want-9-months-to-be-over cry. I let out a shaky breath before pulling out my homework and doing it. I need to keep up with my studies. After an hour of doing my homework I can't get the conversation from my dad out of my head. I lean over to get my phone and decide to tell Damon my dad knows. I just want him to know and get it off my chest.

**My dad knows. I guess a friend of his congratulated him on being a grandpa, surprise to him.**

I text Damon. I don't wait long for his reply.

**How did he take it? Does Jeremy know? Should I padlock my house?**

I laugh. Please Jeremy would just burn it down. Amateur.

**No just my dad. And he was mad and disappointed at first but he says he will be here for me. And he wants to meet you. You aren't exactly his biggest fan right now…beware.**

I feel bad for Damon, I mean, it was my choice too and here he is getting all the blame. I mean he is going to get _hounded_ by my dad and Jeremy and I am sorry but no one should get hounded by them. It's scary. My phone buzzes and I look down.

**Good news for me. I'm not dying tonight ;)**

I smile. Oh how innocent he is.

**Nope you're out of luck. My dad wants me to tell Jeremy. And it's not like it will be a secret for long so I am going to tell him tonight at dinner. Wish me luck**

* * *

About thirty minutes later my dad calls me and Jeremy down for dinner. Jeremy must have come in and I didn't know. Damn it. I was hoping he was at some girls house or something. How I ended up the one having a kid is beyond me. I let out a deep breath and go downstairs. I made sure to put on one of my tight shirts to showcase my belly. No hiding now. Though it's not really something you notice unless you are looking for it. To a lot of people I bet they think I gained weight. I wish.

I make it downstairs and head into the kitchen. My dad has things lined up to make tacos. Yum. I grab a plate avoiding eye contact with my dad who is staring at me like a hawk and at my belly. I grab stuff and make my taco before sitting down. My dad and Jeremy arrive a minute later and we all eat. I can feel my hands shaking and my head throbbing at the thought of telling him. He is going to flip I know it.

"Elena, I think it's time you told Jeremy." My dad says taking a bite without look at me. He is punishing me. Guess I deserve it but still, it sucks. I gulp and fidget with my hands in my lap.

"What is it?" Jeremy asks harshly, feeling the tension between me and my dad.

"Go on Elena." My dad encourages and I look up at him and he isn't mad I can tell he just wants me to face up to my actions.

I let out a deep breath and look at Jeremy. Better do it quick and fast. "I'm pregnant" I say boldly. And I look at his reaction and at first he is working out what I said then I can see his eyes burning red and he slams his fist on the table.

"What the fuck!" He yells.

"Jeremy let your sister explain" My dad defends me.

"She's fifteen, Dad! God damn it! Who is he Elena?!" He shouts at me. "Who knocked you up? I swear once I find him-" He shakes his head at all the possible thoughts.

"I will tell you once you calm down Jer!" I raise my voice. His reaction is really pissing me off even though I expected it. I'll blame it on the hormones.

"Calm down?! Are you fucking kidding me?! You're a godamn sophomore in high school! You are fifteen! What the fuck!" He runs his hands through his hair and stands up fuming.

I sigh not sure how to handle this situation. I look up and see him pacing back and forth muttering things.

"Elena tell me right now, who knocked you up?" Jeremy walks over to me.

I can feel my anger rising. I know he is my brother and he has a right to know but I don't like his reaction. It's my business. I stand up and we are now facing each other.

"Jer stop acting this way! It's my life!" I shriek.

"Your life! Oh so you think you can make decisions and do what you want? And look where that got you!" He screams back. "Elena tell me right now who the father is." He demands.

"Damon!" I yell. "Damon Salvatore!" I scream at him and he falters. "Are you happy I told you now!?"

He freezes. Probably taking in the fact one of his friends knocked up his fifteen year old sister. He then looks at me then my dad before walking towards the front door and grabbing his jacket.

"Jer! Jer! Stop! Where are you going?!" I yell after him. I can hear my dad behind me also trying to see what Jeremy is doing.

"What do you think Elena!"

"Don't hurt him! Please!" I plead.

"Why? Do you love him or something?!" He yells.

I stop. What kind of question is that. I find myself frozen in shock. I didn't expect that to come out of his mouth. Me and Damon definitely have a weird relationship and there is a lot of tension but me in love with him? That is absurd.

"Jer…of course not but it is as much my fault as his! Give him a brea-"

"Break! Are you kidding me? He is the same age as me while you are barely a sophomore! He should have known!" He hollers.

"Jeremy please stop, please! Just stay and here calm down!" I sob and try to grab his jacket but he shakes me off.

"Elena let him go. He needs to do this" My dad whispers next to me.

I am torn to let Jeremy do what he wants but also protect Damon. I don't want him to be hurt. I know Jeremy won't kill him. _Maybe._ But I also know that Jeremy and Damon do need to talk, though I would rather it be when my brother doesn't have that murderous look in his eye.

I nod.

Jeremy looks between us then slams the front door. I pull out my cell phone and dial Damon's number. At least giving him a warning. It rings and rings. No answer. Damn it. The one time he doesn't answer. I hope to god he isn't home.

"Elena-" I hold up my hand and go to my room, forgetting about dinner. I plop down on my bed and let out a few cries. I thought could handle this better but they are all so mad and disappointed. And trust me I get it but it still isn't any fun. I lean against my head board and run my hand on my tiny bump. I will be eleven weeks in a couple of days and the closer I get the more excited I get. I want to meet this baby despite the circumstances. I decide to work on my homework even if it is impossible because I can't concentrate.

After about an hour I hear my front door slam and I know Jeremy is home. I hear voices downstairs and I run out my door and down the stairs. When I reach the bottom my heart stops. Damon is in my living room with my dad, and Jeremy's sporting a black eye and a bloody nose. Oh god.

"What is going on..." I whisper as I enter the living room.

"I just-you know, thought we would have a 'family' talk." Jeremy smirks coldly.

"What did you do to Damon, Jeremy?" My voice shakes as I look at Damon's wounds again.

"Eh, just a little disagreement" Damon waves off.

"Damon" I scold.

"Elena" He says back before turning serious. "I'm fine"

I sigh and turn back to my brother and dad who are watching us closely. Grayson nods and we all take a seat. I sit next to Damon on one couch and Jeremy and Grayson on the other.

"Let's just get this over with" I sigh and put my head in my hand.

My dad clears his throat and looks at Damon and me. "You do know what you guys did was wrong."

We both nod looking down, too ashamed.

"And now it ended in a child who didn't ask for this. While I would love a grandchild it is way too early…" He trails off before looking at us intently. "Are you sure adopt-"

"No" Damon says quickly and shoots his head up. "We have talked about it and we don't want that for our kid…We _want_ to keep it"

Grayson holds up his hands in defense. "Hey, that's fine, I want to meet my grandchild too but you have to think of the kid, and Elena is only a sophomore so she will be in school and you I _hope_ are going to college. The baby needs parent's is all I am saying…"

"I never planned on going to college and if I did it would just be a couple of business courses. My parents own a chain of businesses and want me to take over"

"Yeah I know about your parents business. I went to high school with them when they were starting it. Can you run a business while being a dad?"

Damon nods vigorously. "I _will_ run a business while being a dad. I will make it work. I want to be there for him or her" Damon whispers.

My dad sits back and observes Damon as if he expected something else. Which he probably did. No one believes me when I say Damon is supportive and sweet. I mean I didn't until recently also.

"Did it ever occur to use a condom" Jeremy blurts out.

"I told you at my house…we got caught up and I thought she was on birth control…" Damon mumbles.

"OH! I SEE HOW IT IS. JUST EXPECT HER TO DO ALL THE WORK!" Jeremy stands up and yells.

Damon cringes from his yelling. "Look I know it was a mistake. I was stupid"

"Yeah you could say that! Dick!" Jeremy yells again. My dad puts a hand on Jeremy's shoulder to calm him down and Jeremy sits back down.

"Jeremy calm down….So are you guys going to do this? Raise a kid as teens?" My dad asks.

Me and Damon share a look full of understanding. We both turn back to my dad and brother at the same time and nod. My dad sighs before looking at us again.

"So what did the doctor say when you went yesterday? Everything good?"

"Yeah" I speak up for the first time. "Everything is good though we have to go more often cause of my young age.." I whisper.

My dad knows probably knowing that already. I am pretty small boned so how a baby is supposed to come out is unknown to me.

Jeremy leans forward and looks deep into Damon's eyes but this time Damon sits up straight and doesn't blink. He is being brave. "If you leave or hurt my sister or her baby…I will kill you. And you know I know people. You know my people…don't mess with us. That is a warning. I am only letting you live cause you are the father and my sister would be mad. Consider yourself lucky after knocking her up" He says before adding. "Oh and we aren't friends anymore" Jeremy says and leave angrily and we hear his bedroom door slam a moment later. I know he is trying to keep his anger contained. Probably easier now since he punched Damon.

"Well that went well" I laugh to ease up the mood but Damon and my dad are tense.

"But seriously Damon….Jeremy is right my daughter is too young to do this by herself. I mean I can help but she really needs you, so as not-happy I am about this, can you please stay and not run off? I need to know this for my peace of mind" He breathes out.

"Don't worry about that. My parents are always gone and I was practically raised by a nanny….I want the exact opposite for my kid…" He says confidently.

My dad smiles and nods. "I'm still not happy for you having sex with my daughter and knocking her up but you two seem really good about this so I am happy about that. And next time I'll have Elena's insurances pay for her visit, sorry for you having to pay out of pocket" My dad says sincerely.

Damon shakes his head. "Nah I have money coming out of my ears and I felt good helping out…I told Elena too I would buy most of the baby stuff since she has to…You know carry it and all. She gets the hard part" He laughs. "So I'll do this part."

"You seem like a good man Damon…don't mess it up." My dad says and stands up but then turns around. "Oh and I want you to come over here regularly to get to know you more since I will be seeing a lot of you. And no going into Elena's room alone"

"Dad come on we already did the deed." I joke.

"Elena I do not want to hear that. For all I know you are the first Virgin Mary." He half jokes before leaving us alone.

"Your dad is in denial." Damon laughs when he is out of the room.

I laugh along with him. "No he knows, he is just trying to be funny" I scoff.

"I like him. He is funny and supportive while looking out for you at the same time. My dad is like that sometimes, he just isn't around."

"Maybe they will come home now with your child…" I trail off trying to comfort him.

Damon's family situation makes me sad. I always had a great family. Not a lot of drama until my mom died and Jeremy got worse. Oh and my pregnancy. If I ever meet his parents I definitely want to talk with them. I not only want them to be here for their grandchild but I want Damon to have a role model and parent beside him and it breaks my heart hearing he hardly got that. I would probably rebel to if the same thing happened to me. Maybe this baby is good.

"Maybe…" He says deep in thought.

"Is your bruise okay? And your nose…?" I ask worried. He is sitting on my couch as if nothing happened but his nose is still bleeding a little and his eye is completely black. My brother doesn't do things halfway does he?

"It's fine. Trust me I get beat up a lot whether its guys that are mad I slept with their girlfriend or dads that think I corrupted their daughter. Angry brother, that's a new one" He jokes sadly.

Oh god. I want to cry. I'm blaming the hormones again. I look up at him and his face is expressionless. This is not okay. No one should feel like this. "Damon…" I look into his eyes, he looks back at me and we share a deep connection. What is happening? I cough and look away before I scoot closer and hug him. I can feel him tense from shock before relaxing and hugging back. We might not have planned this but we are a team now.

We stay locked in each other's arms for a few minutes before I pull away. I turn to look at him and he is looking at me weirdly. What is it?

"Sorry about my brother again. He's in that gang and can get pretty scary…."

"It's fine Elena it's not your fault. Don't hold yourself responsible for his actions." He says firmly.

I nod.

"Have you eaten dinner?"

I shake my head. "We started eating but when I told Jeremy things got out of hand…."

"You need to eat. Let's go" He says and stands up and holds his hand out in front of me.

"Wha-no!" I shriek. "I am in trouble as it is"

"Oh come on live a little…while you can. Besides I am not backing down. You need to eat. He won't mind I mean…How much more trouble can you get in?" He smirks.

I can never turn that smirk down. Damn it Elena. Be more strong. What-then again…What harm can it do? It's not like I can get pregnant again. I sigh and grab his hand and stand up. He smirks proudly. Cocky bastard. I go and grab my jacket and look around. My dad isn't anywhere to be seen. Eh what he doesn't know can't kill him. I shut the front door and we get into his Camaro.

"What are ya hungry for?"

"Hmm…Burgers and fries!" I say excitedly.

"Elena the doctor said to stay away from greasy food. We don't want our child to be fat do we?" He jokes.

"Of course not but I want fries" I pout.

He looks into my doe eyes and I do my best to do those puppy dog eyes. Come on Elena! You can do it.

He sighs. "Fine. Just this once cause you had a hard day, okay? But after this it is strictly salads." He scolds.

"Maybe."

"Elena."

"Damon."

He sighs. We can never not banter or fight. I have grown to like it in some instances but right now I want to strangle him for trying to keep me from my fries. Don't get between me and my food.

We arrive at a burger joint that's a strictly drive in and I vaguely remember coming here a few times with my dad as a kid. A lot of high school kids hang out here and I try to avoid them as much as I can outside school. I am trying to avoid them not knowing just yet. If I had it my way they would never know until you see me holding a baby.

We get out together and walk to the line and wait. There are people from high school all around us and I feel myself get nervous and cover my bump. I feel stupid, after the talk with my dad I changed into a tighter shirt and now it's more obvious. As if Damon senses my panic he looks down and sees my covering my belly.

"Still trying to keep it a secret?" He jokes lightly.

I nod. "I personally never want them to find out" I laugh lightly.

"How can I help you?" The lady asks once we reach the top.

Damon looks at me to start. "Uhm I will have 2 burgers and a side of fries with a chocolate milkshake" I finish and the lady gives me a weird look and I glare at her.

Damon laughs before starting his. "I will have 3 burgers 2 sides of fries and a soda" He concludes. The lady gives us both weird looks and we laugh before she rings it up.

"Total will be $13.54" She says.

"I got it." I say pulling out my wallet"

I feel Damon's hand stop mine and I swear I feel my skin catch on fire. While I am caught up in the way his touch makes me feel he pays for our meal. I snap out of my trance and I slap him on the shoulder.

"Hey! I wanted to pay for that! I got a lot of food" I pout.

"Hey don't use that pouting face on me Gilbert!" He scolds. "And you said you were going to try and be lenient more on the money. Plus…I got more food" He says smirking.

I roll my eyes. A minute later she brings us our mammoth order and we go to sit on the front of his Camaro.

As we are eating I break the silence. "Did you order more food just to make me feel better for not being a whale?" I joke.

"No I actually eat a lot. But if it made you feel better then bonus, because you are _not_ a whale." He assures.

I smile appreciative of that.

"And if anyone tells you different I'll kill them? Alright?" He smirks.

I suddenly feel so safe with Damon. Almost like he would protect me from anything and not just cause of the baby but because he cares about me. I know it is bad to think like that but I can't help it. Maybe he likes me for me. Just maybe.

I smile again and we eat our meal in comfortable silence. I can feel my phone vibrating signaling my dad and brother are probably looking for me but right now I don't care. I am tired of over thinking and being sad. I want to just eat crappy food in silence and be free. After we finish, we walk over to the garbage can and while we are over there a few of Katherine's cheerleader friends see us and walk over. Great her pep squad is here to interrogate me now too. I turn around to face them already on the defense.

"Hey Elena, Katherine sa-" But she stops with one look at my belly.

Shit. Again.

She has her mouth still hung open before looks back up at me with a smirk. "Well, well, well….look who is knocked up…and I am guessing by Damon." She looks at him standing beside me who has his jaw clenched. "Wow…what a slut" She laughs. "Oh honey Katherine will not be happy…good luck at school tomorrow." She says with a cold smile and leaves with her friends who also hear the entire conversation. Fuck.

Everyone knows.

I feel cries leaving my body and I am full on sobbing. Damon walks towards me and hugs me for a few minutes while I let it all out. I can feel his hand rubbing my back soothingly while I let it all out. This is horrible. I thought I might have a few more weeks but I was too careless. I am naïve and kept wearing tight clothes. This is all on me. I shouldn't have been so careless. Now everyone will know.

I pull back with my eyes full of tears. "Sorry…" I let out another sob.

"It's fine." He whispers.

I nod and he leads me back to his Camaro away from witnesses. I get in and look out the window the whole way home. He gives me the space I need. I respect him for that. Before we know it I am home and I feel silent tears rushing down.

"I am sorry it happened like that. I'll make sure tomorrow things go fine okay? Don't be scared" He says bravely.

"Scared? Are you serious? Katherine is going to murder me!" I shriek. "She was mad at me for talking to you let alone having your child!" I yell. He winces at my words. I sigh "Sorry I am just really stressed now" I breathe out.

"Please don't be stressed okay? It's not good for the pregnancy. I'll deal with it as much as I can. Just go take a bath, okay? I'll be here tomorrow to pick you up. Text me if you need me" He says softly.

"I know I am being selfish, I mean…you are involved in this too."

"Don't worry about me. I am used to people talking about me. Now go relax" He orders.

I nod. But before I get out my dad and my brother are running across the lawn to me. I sigh. Great more stress.

Jeremy makes it to the car first and opens up my door. "Where the hell have you been!?" He hollers and grab my arm and gets me out. I sigh not even putting up a fight.

"Elena!" My dad screams just reaching me. "You can't just leave like that in your condition please…"

"My condition? I'm not sick. I'm pregnant" I scoff.

I hear Damon get out and is now standing next to me. "Sorry we got hungry and I took her out for some food since she missed dinner. Blame me, not her" Damon says.

My dad and Jeremy scowl at him as if waiting for him to be rude but it doesn't happen.

"You could have called or left a note" My dad says turning to me.

"I know and I am sorry. If it makes you feel better I wish I didn't go now…" I mumble.

"Why?" My dad asks.

"We had a run in with some high school kids who found out…" Damon coughs.

"Shit" Jeremy says. "Look Elena I won't let people hurt you okay? And if I hear someone talking shit ill stop them okay?"

"I'm going to do the same. It is not going to be pretty with Katherine hating her" Damon says.

"Shit it's not..." Jeremy thinks it over, probably of possible ways to stop people from coming after me.

"Look I am just going to go inside." I say while more silent tears fall as I head for the door. I hear the three still talking, probably about me how they are worried blah, blah, blah. Well you know what? They should be. Tomorrow is going to be hell.

* * *

**Not trying to bribe you or anything but the more reviews i get the faster i update hahaha. IT GIVES ME MUSE**

**PLEASE**** REVIEW**

**Thanks to Anna who beta'd this chapter. And to so many others you know who you are. And of course to Rita who left a 1k review hahaha. love her.**

**Message me on tumblr at elenasempathy to contact me. And visit my 'joceysfanfic' tag for spoilers and where im at in the next chap**

**Spoiler- of course yes the whole school finds out next chap and Elena does not deal well... Xo**

**Until next time.. :)**

**PS:** _I'll try and update once a week and YES** i am going to do a ****sequel**. xo. (as long as people continue loving this story :D)_


	8. Closer

_Been so many things when I was someone else  
Boxer in the ring, tryin' to defend myself  
And the private eye to see what's goin' on_

* * *

**11 weeks pregnant**

**November 15th**

I didn't get much sleep last night knowing I was going to walk into the lions den today. I am officially in a funk. I feel depressed and down. I can't bring myself to get up. My dad left for work early, I heard him leave around 4am or maybe it was 5. I don't know the time is all jumbled together. I know I should go to school to keep my grades up but I can't seem to care anymore. I don't care about anything. When that girl called me a slut, I believed it. So I can't imagine fifty of them calling me a slut. I don't think I could handle it.

I'm scared.

I don't know how long I sit here for but I hear a knock at the front door and I know its Damon, but maybe if I sit here long enough, he will go away. Ha. Who am I kidding? He won't.

The knocking keeps going on for a few minutes before I hear him yelling, "Elena I know you are in there! Open the door!"

I sigh. I am definitely not giving into him. Call me stubborn but I will go down there on my own terms.

Suddenly the knocking and yelling stops and I think that he's gone. Finally. Maybe I just need a day off. I let out of breath in contentment and roll over to get some more sleep when I hear a loud bang on my bedroom window. Oh no he didn't!

I quickly turn over and see him on the outside of my window with a scowl on his face. He taps on the window again and then gestures for me to open it for him. I groan and get up out of my warm bed and unlock the window. He can open it his damn self.

I go back to sit on my bed and watch him climb through my window and close it before sitting on the window seat looking intently at me.

"So are you going to explain to me why you are still in bed and didn't answer the door?" He says and crosses his arms looking at me judgingly.

I groan. "I just don't want to go today. I don't want to hear what people are saying about me. You know why? Because I believe them and I can't take it Damon. Maybe I'll drop out…"

"No Elena. Don't let them win. If I thought dropping out would help you and the baby, I would support it but let's face it, you would go crazy staying here all day. I know you, you want to fight them and beat them. So why don't you?"

I flail my arms. "Why do you think, Damon! I don't care about anything anymore. Everything sucks right now and now everyone knows and…." I stop rambling and start to cry, bringing my hands to my face as to hide away my tears.

I feel the bed dip next to me and his arms wrap around me. I give in for this one moment and lean into his touch. I need someone to lean on. Frankly right now, I am loosing it.

"Elena…whatever you need I _will_ help you but don't give up. For you and for _it._"

I nod. He is right. I know he is. I should still go to school. Will it stop my never ending sadness? No. But at least I wouldn't have given up and also proving that I would face them.

I sit up straighter and wipe my eyes and nod. I notice him sink with relief.

"I am still sad but I will fight" I nod bravely.

He smiles and nods his head. "Good!" He claps his hands together and stands. "So get dressed and meet me outside." He says and leaves out my bedroom door.

I sigh and let out a few silent sobs. I don't know what has gotten into me but I feel so depressed. I was never known for being sad, and if I was I would bounce back but I feel so worn down like there's nothing left of me. I kept telling myself I could do this. I could have this baby and be happy but thing after thing kept happening and it built up. Let me name a few. Being pregnant at 15. Though I will be sixteen in a few weeks I am still young and having a baby. How disappointed my dad was. How mad Jeremy was and is. How everyone in town probably knows now. The pressure to get good grades to graduate and go to college while being a mom. How I am gaining weight after weight and getting big. Like you would think with all these crappy things happening I could at least have my good body but nope. That's gone too.

I get up and get dressed. I don't even care what I wear now. Everyone knows. No point in hiding it. I go with a pink cardigan and some yoga pants since most of my jeans don't fit anymore. I put on some light makeup, gather my books, grab a banana and head out the door. Damon is waiting in his Camaro tapping his hand on the steering wheel to a song. I smile and get in. Once he notices I'm here he turns off the music and smiles.

"For a second I thought you went back asleep." He jokes while starting the car and heading down the road.

"Yeah well the thought did occur." I sigh and look out the window.

I think Damon knows I am not in the mood to talk, so we head to school in silence. I can feel the anxiety rushing through my chest at all the looks I am going to get and all the names I'm going to be called. But at the end of the day I am here for my education.

I keep telling myself that as we pull into a parking spot. Everyone knows Damon's car and so the people that see him pull up, stop and look. Yep they know. I get out and grab my bag of books and walk alongside Damon. It's in slow motion as we walk, people frozen and staring at us. Damon is very popular in school for reasons I'm sure everyone knows. While I am not popular, I still know a lot of people and a lot of people know me, so I bet this pregnancy thing was like a bomb going off. Not many people get pregnant in high school in Mystic Falls. I don't know why but it just doesn't happen.

We ignore people whispering loudly near us and open the doors to school. As soon as we enter everyone is staring at us. Some in shock and some with stink eyes. Damon glares at everyone letting them know to not say anything. He rests his hands on my back and guides me through the weave of people. We reach my locker where Caroline and Bonnie are. Since me and Damon aren't on our normal time, class starts in two minutes and I don't have much time to talk to them.

"Elena….we heard that Annie found out about you guys at the drive thru…" Caroline says nervously as I open my locker.

"Yep she did…" I say and start putting my books in. Damon sighs and helps me put my books in my locker. I glare at him.

"Are you okay..?" Bonnie asks.

I whip my head towards her. "Yep fine. Fine and dandy." I smile and then the bell goes off. Thank god.

I wave to Caroline and Bonnie who are looking at me weird, them and everyone else. I can feel myself slipping. I am loosing my sanity. My life feels like it is spinning out of control. I felt more sane when no one knew than now. Which is weird. But now that everyone knows including my family I am looked at differently and my image goes out the window. I am now looked at as a slutty teenager. I can feel my family, Damon and my friends worrying about me. And I like that they care and that I can have support but some days it feels so much like they're hovering and it make me feels that they think I can't do anything on my own. I feel more like a kid now that I did before I was pregnant. Maybe it is just me. As I walk down the halls with Damon trailing close behind me I feel it flare up again. The hovering. I quickly turn around so he almost falls and I scowl at him.

"I can walk by myself. Besides your class is downstairs and you will be late."

"In case you didn't know Elena everyone knows now and I'd prefer if I make sure you make it in once piece." He replies.

I sigh and rub my hand over my face. "Damon, go to class. I will be fine. You, Jeremy, Caroline and Bonnie can't miss class or be late for me. I have to learn to do this on my own." I say defiantly.

He looks like he is battling with himself on what to do before finally nodding his head. "Okay, I will see you at lunch." He says before turning around and heading to his class.

I let out a groan and head to my class. I arrive just on time and everyone is staring as I enter. I smile shyly and head to my seat. I can even see the teacher looking at me weird. Do teachers gossip too? The class goes on and they must think I am stupid to think I can't hear them whispering around me.

I make it through classes the same. Keeping my head down and out of the way. At lunch Damon sits with me again and I find it is really sweet. I eat some pasta and I find my morning sickness getting better. We hear many people walk buy and say things and I had to calm Damon down. It is basically the same. I am a slut. Trapping him. Desperate. All the same. I haven't run into Katherine yet and I don't see her at lunch maybe she isn't here today? I don't know. But I feel like it will happen soon. I head to my next class and try to talk Damon out of walking me again but he insists.

When the class is finished I am walking out when a group of girls are obviously whispering about me right next to me. I sigh and keep walking, trying to ignore them when one of them trips me and I go flying forward. I land on my hands and knees and I can already feel the bruises coming. They laugh and walk away and I am sitting on the ground crying. I know I should get up but I can't find the will to. I am about to get up when I feel a hand touch my shoulder I look behind me to see Katherine and her friends. Fuck. If things couldn't get worse.

I slowly get up wiping my knees and picking up my books. I try to walk past her but she grabs my shoulder and stops me.

"Whoa, we need to talk." Katherine says huskily.

"I don't want to talk to you." I say though clenched teeth.

She pushes me grabs me and brings me to the lockers so we aren't in the middle of the hallway anymore and glares at me. "Oh honey, we are going to talk. Mainly about how you trapped Damon into your full house routine. It's pathetic."

"What are you going to do about it Katherine? There's nothing you can do. So just leave me alone." I plead.

"Leave you alone? He was mine! And your stupid golden vagina ruined everything!" She shrieks.

"Seriously? Who is sounding pathetic now?" I laugh. "And you do know, right? That my brother and Damon are going to kill you once they find out what you're saying and doing?" I raise my eyebrows at her.

"Listen, you know what is best for everyone? Getting rid of it. Damon isn't going to be around. It isn't who he is. So unless you want to raise that bastard child by yourself. Maybe you should do something with it." She hisses.

I feel tears coming out of my eyes and I can't stop them. I push her away and she calls me to come back but I run to the nearest bathroom and shut the door and lock it. I slide to the ground and let the tears take over. This is way worse than I thought. I thought I would get called slut and all the names in the book. But getting physically attacked and telling me _my _child is better off without me or dead is pushing it.

I don't know how long I am here. I am frozen. The only thing I am doing is crying, otherwise I am frozen and not moving. What do I do? I want to continue going to school but if this is a daily day I can't do it. I _can't_. I hear a knock for the 100th time on the door and ignore it like all the other ones.

"Elena? Are you in there? If not….this is really awkward…" I hear Caroline's voice on the other side say.

I almost smile. Is she seriously going to every bathroom saying this?

"Go away." I groan. I love her I do but at this particular moment in my life I want to be alone.

"Elena! Finally! We have been trying to find you all day!" She exclaims.

All day?

"What time is it?" I ask.

"School got out 10 minutes ago. We couldn't find you, we wrote it off as maybe you talking to teachers even though Damon didn't believe that. And your phone was going straight to voicemail, he demanded we split up." Caroline explains.

"I just need a few more moments."

I hear silence which is weird until I hear a phone ringing.

She better not!

"_Did you find her?_" I hear his voice in Caroline's receiver.

I groan and hit my hit against the wall. Great.

"Yeah she is in the bathroom near the English hall" Caroline says proudly. Probably wanted to find me first. I can't believe this. Actually I can. But still.

I hear his sigh of relief through the door. Why does Caroline have it on speaker phone again? Trying to make me scared and open the door? Probably.

"_Okay be there soon._" He says and then there is silence.

"Elena I know you heard that, so can you please open the door." She pleads.

I stand up knowing I need to leave eventually. I don't want to be locked in the school. I walk over to the door and open it and she walks in then closes it and looks at me.

"What happened? What's going on?!"

I let out a shaky breath and then feel sobs coming.

"Oh Elena" she says and hugs me.

"I got called so many horrible names" I cry into her shoulder. "But I can handle that you know. It wasn't as bad as I thought. Until this girl tripped me and then Katherine showed up." I sob harder.

"Oh god…" Caroline says and continues rubbing my back.

I continue letting tears flow on her and its great to have her here. It definitely beats crying by yourself. I am still crying when I hear the door open and I immediately tense.

"_Elena…_"

I let out another shaky breathe and turn around. Him, Bonnie and Jeremy are all here. In a woman's bathroom. I would find this sweet if it wasn't in a place like this. I smile as best as I can. I look at all of them and see Bonnie smiling encouragingly at me and run into her arms. She hugs be and whispers nice things. I smile.

"Elena, what happened?" Jeremy says with his arms crossed after a few moments. Great. The elephant in the room.

Caroline notices my hesitance and turns to me asking with her eyes if she wants me to tell them what she knows and I nod.

"Well what Elena told me is that, a lot of girls were calling her sluts but then someone tripped her and she fell and then Katherine showed up" Caroline explains.

I see everyone tense at her name.

"Someone tripped you?!" Damon seethes.

I sigh and nod.

He walks over checking for injuries. "Anything hurt?"

"My knees" I answer weakly.

He rubs his hand over his face, calming himself.

"I am fine you guys, really." I breathe out. "I am just stressed and tired of people harping on me. But I am fine. I am not hurt" I reassure.

"Elena, what did Katherine say?" Jeremy demands.

I shake my head and fight more tears. "Nothing of importance…"

"Elena" Both Jeremy and Damon warn at the same time.

I heave in annoyance and glare at them trying to tell them that I don't want to talk about it but they both glare back at me with their arms still crossed.

"Fine she just said that I trapped Damon and that he is hers but then she went on about…" I stop fighting my tears again.

Damon steps closer looking down on me. "About what?" He whispers and strokes my hair comfortingly.

"She said….you will leave me and that I will be alone to raise my…bastard child and that it would be just better to 'do' something with it" I choke and let more tears come out and Bonnie comes to me and comforts me.

"That bitch…I swear to god I am-" Damon starts to say but gets cut off by surprisingly my brother.

"Its not like we can attack her Damon" Jeremy sighs and runs his hand through his hair thinking intently. "We can only threaten….But Elena don't listen to her okay? She is crazy. One of my guys dated her and when he broke up with her she screamed bloody murder and threatened to burn his house down. She's crazy."

Damon nods, agreeing with him. "She is. We will just have to keep better eyes out maybe someone can walk-"

"No! I am not having someone _escort_ me to class. You guys have class too." I sigh. "Besides she may be crazy but she has a point…it's not fair to bring a baby in this crazy life…..maybe it's not the right time or maybe….it is what's best for him or her to…you know.." I cry.

"What, Elena, no." Damon stresses and leans down puts his hand on my face making me look up. "Don't listen to her, okay? That's what she wants. Please don't…" His voice cracks.

I cry harder and Damon brings me into his arms and holds me close. I peek out to see the others and they are all looking away to give us privacy. I turn back into Damon's chest and try to calm myself down.

"Elena…Calm down okay? We can figure this out. I know we can. And I won't leave you. I swear on my life I won't leave you. I am here for the long run. You might want to get rid of me but I am staying." He whispers in my ear only for me to hear.

I nod letting it sink in. "Okay." I finally whisper and sniffle.

I look around and everyone is giving me encouraging smiles. I am so grateful for the support I have. I honestly have no clue what I would do without it. But I know a lot of people don't have it so it means the world to me.

"Can we go now? I'm hungry." I sniffle and wipe the remaining tears with my sleeve.

"Of course. Hungry for anything?" Damon asks as we head out of the bathroom.

"Mhmm fries" I beam.

"Again? Elena…"

"Fineeee…..I will eat healthy." I sigh sadly.

He smiles foolishly. "There ya go."

We all laugh and make small talk walking out to the car. Jeremy and Damon are still mad and tense, I can tell from their body language. I know they aren't done with Katherine. But for now they are masking it for me. And I couldn't be happier. I don't want to think about Katherine.

"So who is riding with who?" Caroline asks when we reach the parking lot.

"Elena with me. You and bonnie, and Damon by himself." Jeremy announces.

"What? No." Damon objects.

I look at him and widen my eyes telling him not to push it. He already got me pregnant. Just let Jeremy drive me home. But knowing Damon he will be stubborn.

"She is riding with me. End of story." Jeremy declares.

"Why don't you let Elena decide." Damon snaps.

"If you haven't noticed lately, her decisions are shit. And I would watch your tone, if I were you." My brother threatens.

Time to intercept.

"Hey. Guys stop." I warn.

"Hey lets just go to Elena's house and stop fighting!" Caroline cheers.

Both Damon and Jeremy ignore us and continue glaring at each other. It makes me feel like an object they are fighting over. I don't like it.

"Look you guys are being stupid, so I will ride with Caroline." I say annoyed.

I turn around and leave them before they can say something and get in the backseat of Caroline's car with Bonnie in the passenger. As we are driving away I see Damon and Jeremy in a heated argument. Great. Let's just hope my brother doesn't punch him again.

* * *

Caroline pulls up to my house after we drop Bonnie off at hers. She said she had to study. That girl is crazy about studying. Damon nor Jeremy's car is back yet but I don't care. I am mad at both of them. Treating me like something to fight over. I don't like it and the hormones aren't helping. We head into my house in silence. Today has been a horrible day and all I want to do is eat. I set my bag on a chair in rummage through my cupboards. I don't feel like cooking so I grab some Twinkies. Screw the fat in them. I am hungry.

I sit down angrily on the chair and look at Caroline who is in the opposite chair looking at me with worry.

"I just hate it! They treat me like something to fight over." I say with a Twinkie in my mouth.

"They just care about you Elena." Caroline smiles.

"Well maybe they should care less! I am trying to learn to be independent and they aren't helping." I say and take another bite.

Caroline is about to say something when Jeremy and Damon come through the door. I sigh not wanting to deal with them and open another Twinkie from the box. Which I'm sure Damon will bitch at me about.

"No we didn't kill each other Elena" Jeremy says as he enters the kitchen.

I look at him and glare. "Did you punch him again?"

"No" he sighs. "But I wish I did" Jeremy huffs as Damon enters the kitchen.

"So what do you want me to make you? _Besides_ fries." Damon says and stops when he looks at the box of Twinkies next to me and my mouth full of one.

"Seriously? What part of a Twinkie is beneficial?" He exasperates.

"The part that is easy to eat and tastes good." I snap.

"Whoa snappy what has gotten into you?" Damon smirks.

"I am done with you guys treating my like a kid! I am not a kid. And I hate how you guys argue over me like I am an object!" I yell.

"You are still a kid Elena!" Jeremy yells back. "Incase you didn't know you are fifteen. You're a kid having a kid. I don't care that you are pregnant you are still a kid!"

I stand up to scream back but Damon stands between us.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Lets calm down here." Damon stresses. "Elena is pregnant and I think she has had her drama for the day or year. So Jeremy, please calm down and Elena, put the damn Twinkies down," Damon says and snatches the box from me which earns him another glare.

"I'm heading out. Have fun. And no sex." Jeremy warns and leaves us in an uncomfortable silence.

"Well I have to go. Stefan is hosting another party at his house and I got to look hot for him." Caroline says excitedly.

"Ew too much info, Caroline. I do not need to hear about my brother's relationship." Damon says in disgust.

I laugh at Caroline shrugging. She is the most open person I know. She kisses me on my cheek before heading out.

"So what do you want to eat?" Damon asks. "And don't say Twinkies."

I fight a smile. "Uhm…. I don't know. Maybe pasta?"

"I'll cook you my tomato and mushroom pasta. It's a crowd favorite." He winks and starts to look through my cupboards.

"You can cook?" I say impressed.

He turns to look at me. "Honey, I'm Italian, of course I can cook."

It seems so domestic. He is teaching me how to cook as we make small talk. All we are doing is making dinner and I want a hundred more nights like this. I love it. I help him chop tomatoes and stir the noodles. He says he wants to teach me how to cook so I can feed our kid. He almost had a heart attack when I told him I would just feed it canned spaghetti'os.

About an hour and a half later we finish and eat our dinner. We can't stop laughing over stupid things and I suddenly forget my anger towards him. Alone we get along so well. It's so natural. I love it. I can't help but like him more and more as a person. I just want to spend more time with him.

"So, do you want to watch a movie?" I ask hopefully. "I mean if you're not busy or anything"

"Yeah sure, the guys haven't been taking me-getting-a-girl-pregnant well. I need some space from them." He jokes.

I smile and get up and look through the movies we have. "50 first dates?" I ask.

"Sounds like a chic flick." He says plopping down on the couch. "Another one."

"Iron man?" I ask.

"Mhm, yeah that works." I smile and put in the movie in, then sit next to him on the couch.

He opens up his arms and gestures me to them. I cock my eyebrow and he rolls his eyes and nods. I get nervous but I curl up next to him and watch the movie. It feels amazing being next to him and hearing his breaths and feeling his arm wrapped around me. It's like heaven. Every now and then I will feel him playing with my hair and maybe kissing my head? I don't know. I am so content, I barely watch the movie. I close my eyes and before I know it I am being woken up by a voice other than Damon's.

"Elena, Damon, what are you doing?"

I shoot open my eyes and sit up. My dad is across the room with his arms crossed. But he doesn't look angry, he looks like he is trying to hold back laughter.

I look behind me and Damon is still passed out. I nudge him a few times before he groans and open's his eyes.

"Sorry, we must have dozed off during the movie." I explain to my dad.

"And how does Damon, fit into this?" My dad asks.

"He came over after school and made me pasta then we watched a movie and fell asleep." I shrug not seeing the big deal.

"Elena" He laughs and rubs his eyes. "Ugh you will see it soon. It's almost ten, so get Damon home and go to bed." He orders and leaves the room.

Damon sits up and rubs his eyes. "Sorry didn't mean to get you in _more_ trouble."

I wave my hand. "It's fine, I can't get into more trouble, besides he didn't seem too mad, so we are good." I smile as I get up and stretch. "Mhhmm uhhh" I moan.

When I turn around, Damon's eyes are staring at me intensely and dark. It send shivers down my spine and I am instantly brought back to that night.

_I don't know what took over me but my legs are around his waist and I am kissing him. He told me I was irritating, as we were yelling at each other and now, I am kissing him. But I can't stop. He is such a good kisser. Our tongues battle for dominance and I feel his hand on my ass squeezing it. In return I rub my hips against him and he growls._

_He pulls his face back and glowers at me with the darkest expression I have ever seen. Lust. I feel it too. I smile wickedly and kiss him harder. He moans in response and lowers us to the sand as we wither and roll in it. Suddenly my skirt is down and he is in his boxers. I look around and we are all alone. Good. I don't need anybody seeing innocent Elena like this. With a nod he brings his amazing lips down to mine again. _

I didn't know it then, but that moment changed my life. I had no clue then. I smile at him and put the pillows and blankets back in place.

"Well sorry for falling asleep but I should go…I will see you tomorrow morning?" He asks.

"Caroline said on the way over, she wanted to drive me…" I trail off.

"Oh.." He says with an odd expression. "Oh okay then, I guess I'll see you at school" He smiles sadly.

I suddenly feel bad. He _wants_ to drive me? I had no idea. I thought he did it to be nice, kind of like a chore or an obligation. I feel a wave of guilt in my stomach.

He nods and walks out the front door.

I am left with a weird feeling. Does Damon Salvatore, actually like me?

* * *

**Damon POV**

I run out of the Gilbert's house and head into my car. Once I am in it I slam my fist against the steering wheel. Why do I have to like her? Its not even a new thing. It's freaking been there for as long as I could remember. I would stare at her at recess, cause that was the only time I got to see her. She would have pigtails and a big smile with her teeth missing. I was gone since. It isn't a crush, it's an obsession. I never felt like I deserved her. Probably the only selfless thing I've ever done. Staying away from her all those years was hard but I knew it was right. It wasn't time. Though now isn't the time either but here we are. I messed up. I was drunk and happy. But I would do anything for her and our kid. I couldn't be happier. That might seem messed up to some people, with our ages and all. But screw other people.

Though she has many flaws, I like them all together. Like how stubborn and how strong willed she is. Trust me I know, I am the same. Also how she feels the need to order me around. That day I snapped at her I regret it so deeply but I've had my dad order me around my whole life telling me what to do and it's a subject I don't deal well with.

The past few weeks now I keep wondering. Does she like me? But then I ban those thoughts from my mind because I remember she's only with me right now and dealing with me because I am the father of her child. None of it is true. And even if she had feelings for me it would only stem from our child. I don't know if I could handle that. I want her to like me for me. Nothing to do with the kid. I want her like I want air. But I can't suffocate her. She might not be ready. Hell she might hate me. I can't tell. I am an idiot with this stuff. If its sex I know what to do hell I could teach a damn class but relationship and love is something so far fetch I have no clue.

And that one night on the beach when she danced with me I was so overcome that she was engaging in something with me. I felt like the luckiest man on earth.

Now here I am acting like an idiot. Wanting to drive her and sleeping on the couch with her. But I can't help it! I feel so possessive around her and want to make sure she is happy and alright. When I'm around her I am consumed. And I hate it. I thought it was some stupid crush but its more. And that terrifies me.

I turn on my car and head home. I still haven't told my parents. I have some time. They have been gone for a couple of weeks and should be back soon. And its not something I want to say over the phone. 'Yeah, hey mom, I got a girl in the 10th grade pregnant. Hope you are proud xo'. Yeah, that won't work.

When I pull into the driveway my heart stops. My parents are here. Usually they give me warning but here their cars are. Fuck. If they are in town there is a big chance they have heard from one of their friends. I mean they do know a lot of people here. I get out of the car and run my hand through my hair preparing for the unknown.

I open the door and my parents are sitting on the couch with a glass of booze in each of their hands.

"Hey" I say nonchalantly walking up to them.

"Hey? That's all you have to say?" My dad says and stands up in front of me.

"What do you mean?" I smirk.

"We have heard, Damon. A friend of ours sent us an email. We know." My mom says beside us.

I groan and plot into the opposite couch. "So, how mad are you guys? Come on. Yell at me. Ground me. Do it all."

"We aren't mad, Damon" My mom assures. "We were a little at first but mainly because you didn't tell us."

"We aren't happy about this, and it's the wrong time to be doing such a thing but we will support you." My dad says.

What?

Here I am expecting the whole nine yards and all I am getting is a pep talk. What?

"Wow uh-Thanks…" I whisper.

"It's the Elena girl right?" My mom brightens up.

I nod.

"Ooh, I remember you coming home from school and talking about her." She smiles wistfully.

"Mom, stop." I groan.

"When do we meet her?" My dad asks gruffly.

"I don't know. I didn't know you wanted to meet her." I shrug.

"Don't give me that Damon. She is carrying my grandchild of course I want to meet her." Giuseppe snaps.

"Well I will try and bring her over for dinner sometime. But I want to wait awhile cause she is dealing with a lot at school and I think we should wait till it settles down." I explain.

"Okay, whatever works." My mom agrees quickly. "Oooh I can't wait! I am going to be a grandma!" She beams.

I chuckle. "Mom, you are supposed to be mad. I mean I am in high school and going to be a father. Be more mad."

"But I'm not Damon. You have been scaring me lately with all the sleeping around, and yes I know about that. I was worried it would get worse or you would never settle down. But even hearing you talk about this Elena girl I see a change in you. You just came from her house didn't you?"

I nod while smiling.

"That's amazing, Damon. She seems special."

I get up to head to my room. "She is."

* * *

**Review?**

**Took me a week to write. Said i would update Sunday and it is Friday, well technically Saturday but i haven't been to sleep yet and its 6am. whoops. But surprise! Damon pov! hahahaha i have been wanting to do that to showcase his feeling i knew he had but wanted to find the right time. might be more pov's in the future.**

**THANKS TO ANNA WHO STAYED UP TO BETA FOR ME. LOVE YOU. AND TO RITA WHO IS JUST PURE AMAZING.**

**check my blog for fanfic news on the 'joceysfanfic' tag.**

**Spoiler: Next chap will be a 3-4wk time jump. it had to happen. i was suppose to time jump the last few chaps but it didn't happen with all the drama. but this will be the only biggest time jump the rest will be like 1-2wk. i swear. i like details i don't like alot of time jumps.**

**Also 28 reviews last chap. wow. thanks! They inspire be to update faster. *wink***

_Until next time. xo._


	9. Progress

_Cause your love is outta this world  
And you bring me down to earth  
I love how you put me first  
Make me feel my every word  
'cause I'm saying, you know this is about you  
I keep saying you know this is about you  
It must be  
This is about you  
I never felt this way_

* * *

**14 weeks and 4 days pregnant**

**Tuesday, December 6****th**

It has been three weeks since my dad and the school found out. But since then things have been good. My morning sickness is almost gone. Things have been great. Katherine hasn't come up to me too much. I am pretty sure Jeremy had a talk with her because all she does now is glare at me. No more slut calling. No more name calling, period. I will get dirty looks or whispers behind my back but hey, I can handle that.

Damon and I have been closer than ever. If I wasn't pregnant I would call him my best friend. Though I am pregnant so I refer to him as my baby daddy, which gets me mean glares. He won in the end. He now drives me everyday to school. He used that pout to his advantage and I couldn't say no. Caroline wasn't very happy but she understood with him being the dad and all.

My birthday was last week. Nothing big happened. My dad took me out to a fancy restaurant and had the servers sing to me which I was embarrassed about. Damon, Jeremy, Caroline and Bonnie also came along. It was sweet and fun. Caroline is still dating Stefan and according to her, he is her future husband. Knowing her, I doubt she is wrong. Jeremy is handling things better and better. He doesn't want to kill Damon anymore, he just puts up with him. My dad is almost happy for the baby. He will bring toys and such home from the gift shop at the hospital every now and then.

Since my birthday, I feel older and more ready. I know age is just a number but now that I am 16, I feel more mature and that people will take me seriously now. Damon has been trying to get me to eat healthier but my hormones are a different story. I want fries, Twinkies and onion rings. He wants me to eat salad, fruit and veggies. I don't think he understands the power of hormones. I am also starting to get that stereotypical pickle craving. It actually does happen. I want anything salty hence the fries but pickles are probably the most salty thing I know and so I have been eating more of those which Damon is happy about because it is the only healthy thing I eat.

I am now 14 weeks pregnant. I have a very much defined bump now. This week it is the size of a lemon. My appetite has doubled now. I constantly have to eat. Damon has been keeping hidden snacks in his backpack but of course healthy ones. But I will take what I can get, sometimes. None of my old clothes fit anymore, unless they were a loose shirt. I am now fully wearing yoga pants or maternity jeans.

Right now I am wearing yoga pants and a tank top with a half jacket over it, that I should probably retire soon because it is really showcasing my belly. Though Damon loves it.

I am in my 6th period, anxiously tapping my foot waiting to get out.

Today is my second appointment at the OB/GYN. To save trips my dad has just been monitoring me to see if I have problems, so I go every two-three weeks. I am excited to see the little baby in their again. _My _baby. I smile at the thought. I just can't wait to meet him/her.

As I am daydreaming the bell finally rings and I quickly grab my stuff and almost run out the door. I weave through people trying to make it to the parking lot to meet up with my Dad and Damon. Yes, my dad wants to go too. In order for Damon to not leave his car at the school, my dad drove us to school and I felt 10 years old. It wasn't great. Not as awkward as I thought. My dad is taking to Damon more and more. I see my dad's car and rapidly walk to him.

"Hey dad!" I say when I finally meet him.

"You seem excited." He chuckles.

I shrug. "Nah…" And he raises his eyebrows at me but I can't contain it. "Yes, I am excited." I laugh.

"Hey, we ready to go?" Damon says coming up behind me.

"Yep." My dad says and gets into the drivers side and Damon and I get in the back. It would be weird if I was sitting in the front and he was back here. Probably would make him feel like a convict.

"Your belly looks huge today." Damon smirks.

I look down and smile. "Yeah, I probably need to throw this shirt out soon" I laugh.

We arrive at the clinic and get out. My excitement is now nervousness. I just hope it is healthy and okay. I have been reading online that some people can't find a heartbeat. I would be devastated. I sit down as my dad tells the receptionist I am here. Damon sits next to me and I can tell by his body language he is nervous as well. My dad sits on my other side and hands me a clipboard. I sigh and fill it out. Maybe it will take my mind off of those horrible thoughts.

"Elena Gilbert!" A nurse calls by the door.

I take a deep breath and get up. I hand her the clipboard and she gestures to the scale.

"You have to have my weight?" I whisper.

She nods and smiles. "Yes, we do, we want to make sure you are gaining the necessary weight. Don't worry a lot of people gain weight." She assures.

I nod and get on. I've probably gained fifty pounds.

"And you are 112 pounds." She jots down.

I widen my eyes. "What. How is that possible?! I only gained two pounds, but my belly is huge." I gesture down to it.

"You are a little underweight but don't worry, your belly is a lot bigger than others that have come in here, so obviously your baby is getting bigger."

I nod.

My dad and Damon follow me into an exam room. They both sit on chairs together while I am on the exam table.

"So the doctor will be in with you shortly." She says and closes the door.

I let out a deep breathe.

"Elena, you do need to eat better." My dad says firmly.

"Dad! I eat all the time!"

"But nothing nutritional, you could eat all the junk food in the world and not get any nutrition. We need to work better on getting you to eat protein."

"Sounds gross." I mumble.

"Well sorry to break the news but you can't live off of fries." My dad says.

"He is right, Elena. The baby needs vitamins and wholesome food. I can make you some of my good Italian dishes. That will make it easier." He jokes lightly.

I smile at their concern but in reality it makes my morning sickness come back thinking of those foods.

"Hello you guys." Dr. Klein says entering the room.

"Hi." I mumble.

"Grayson!" Dr. Klein exclaims.

They both get up and shake hands. "Hey John." My dad laughs.

"Good to see you again. We work on separate departments so it is always good seeing you again." He smiles.

"It is." My dad agrees.

"What a small world. I delivered Damon, and I am now delivering your daughter's baby." He shakes his head and laughs.

"You delivered Damon?" My dad says shocked.

"Oh yeah, him and his brother" Dr. Klein nods and sits down on the stool.

My dad shakes his head still in shock and sits down again.

"Okay I will just go over some things then we will have an ultrasound tech look at the baby." He says.

He asks my dad about family history which we missed out on last time with it being a secret and all. Though the secret didn't last long. He then asks about symptoms I am experiencing.

"So, I saw your weight…" He says looking down at my charts.

I groan.

"You should have gained a little bit more than that, so it is a little concerning. I am going to put you on some shakes that will have you gain weight and give you the necessary nutrition." He says writing things down in the chart.

I nod going along with it.

"Other than that I will grab Sarah to do the ultrasound." He smiles.

I smile as he leaves the room. I am so close to seeing him/her again. I almost have butterflies in my stomach.

"Well Elena, it is good he is prescribing you that. It helps a lot with weight gain and getting the write nutrition." My dad informs me.

"And I will make sure you drink it." Damon warns.

Oh and I know he will.

"Hey! I am eating a lot of pickles and I never even liked the damn things. And like you said they are healthy." I point out.

"Yes they are healthy, Elena but you can't live off of them." My dad rolls his eyes and laughs.

Damon laughs with him.

Great now they are ganging up on me.

The door opens revealing the same ultrasound tech as before.

"Hi, my name is Sarah and I am going to take a look at that little baby of yours.." She says sweetly.

I smile and nod laying back.

"Do I need to change into a gown again this time?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "We only do that when we take a look down in your vaginal area." She assures.

I let out a deep breath. Whew. At least I don't have to do that this time.

"If you can just pull your shirt up." She asks.

I nod and roll my shirt up. My stomach definitely looks bigger laying down. Its weird to think in a few weeks how much it has grown.

"Okay this will be cold." She warns and puts cold gel on my belly.

I cringe at the temperature.

She moved the device around and then we hear it again. _The heartbeat_. I always get emotional hearing it. Knowing it is him or her. Alive. I look at the screen and see a lot more of a developed baby than last time. It actually looks like a baby. I am amazed.

"So here is he or she again." The tech says. "You can see here it is sucking on their thumb." She laughs.

She points out to us the arms and the legs and it just astounds me how much this little baby has grown. I look over and both my Dad and Damon are teary eyed. Softies. This baby already has everyone wrapped around it's little finger.

"It is still too early to determine the sex, so we will probably see to that in one of the next appointments." She says taking more pictures. "But everything looks good and healthy. I am assuming your due date will be around June 6th." She informs us.

Just before school gets out. Got to give me kudos for planning this right. Ha.

"So do you want pictures to take home with you? We also do videos now too."

"Both." Damon chokes out beside me.

I look over and he has a gazed-over look on his face. My dad laughs and pats him on the back.

"Okay use this to wipe the gel off." She says hanging me a towel. "And Dr. Klein will be back with the pictures and videos." She smiles and leaves the room.

"Wow." I whisper.

"The damn kid already has a personality, it was sucking it's thumb the whole time." My dad laughs.

Damon and I join in. I suddenly feel a warm feeling in me. I want to meet it so bad. I want to get to know him or her. See what their dislikes and likes are. Just _know _it. And I have to wait another five months.

Dr. Klein comes back and gives us a CD and 3 copies of the ultrasound pictures. Knowing we would all want one.

"And I sent in a prescription for those nutrition shakes. Pick them up and drink two to three a day." He advises.

I nod and I can hear Damon and my dad muttering. Probably ways to force it down my throat.

He tells us to come back in two weeks to see if I gained weight. I guess me and my dads route to not go as much didn't work.

I get up off the exam table and Damon grabs my hand making sure I don't fall. I shoot him a look of thanks which I bet he is taking in gratitude because I have been a bitch lately. But I could never be a bitch after a day like today. I got to see my baby again. I am the happiest girl on the earth right now.

We walk out of the office all looking at the pictures we got. All in awe something this incredible was created. I think we all are thankful now. We are looking at this in a good way. We are making the best of it.

I get in the backseat again and sit next to Damon. We both are looking at each other like goofy teenagers. Which we are.

"That was amazing." He whispers in my ear.

I nod and rest my head on his shoulder taking in the past hour.

He sighs in contentment and pets my hair. I notice my dad looking at us weird but we don't care. We are too happy.

"Thank you for coming today. You didn't have to with my dad coming." I say after awhile.

"I wouldn't miss it. Trust me. It is like Christmas for me going, seeing the little heartbeat. Music to my ears."

"Same here. I am always worried it will be taken away from us." I whisper to him unleashing my darkest fear. "So to hear, he or she is alive makes my year." I sigh and nestle closer to him.

"Don't think like that. Those are horrible thoughts. Besides it has us as it's parents which means he/she is the most stubborn kid alive. There is no way she is going. She has to prove us wrong." He jokes.

I laugh. How is it he can always make me feel better? I hate and love it. I hate how he can make me feel better with hardly any words when I have only known him for a few months. How is that possible? But I love how I can count on him to comfort me and cheer me up and at first I thought it was just the baby that is making him like this, but the past few weeks have proved me wrong. He genuinely likes me. I don't know if it is new or not because I have gone to the same school as him since I was little, or maybe it is new. I don't know. But I am loving it. I love having someone to count on. Plus we will always have one thing in common for the rest of our lives. This baby.

We arrive home. My dad just drops us off because he still has to work. Much later now, since he left early to come with me. I told him earlier that I could just go with Damon but he was insistent on going which I liked, it is always good having family there.

We reach my porch and I am confused what to do. Is he just going to go home or come in.

"So…." I trail off.

"Are you going to go in or what?" Damon laughs.

I glare at him. "I was waiting to see if you were going to leave or come in." I say pointedly.

He scoffs "Seriously Elena when do I ever _not_ come in? Unless you tell me you are busy, I always come in." He smirks.

I roll my eyes and open my door. I put my school bag down on the table and look through cupboards. I am hungry. Surprise, surprise.

"Let me cook." Damon says coming up behind me.

"No, I am fine." I say stubbornly looking for food still but nothing I can cook or Damon will let me have. Shit.

"Come on, I have a good dinner in mind." He sing songs.

"Fine." I relent. Only because I am hungry otherwise I wouldn't back down. But a pregnant girl has to do what a pregnant girl has to do to get food.

"I heard your parents have been back for awhile." I blurt out. "Why didn't you tell me?" I say. It has been bothering me. He hardly ever talks about his family including Stefan. And I heard they have been back in town for a few weeks but I've been afraid to ask.

"Didn't see it as much importance." He shrugs.

"Do they know?" I whisper.

He turns around with an exasperated look.

"Okay then, they do know…" I laugh. "So what did they say?!"

"They were pretty cool with it. I knew my mom would take it well but my dad was surprisingly excited for the little rascal." He chuckles.

"Wow." I laugh.

"Yeah my thoughts exactly."

"What did Stefan think? I never even talked to him before even though he is dating my best friend…"

"Stefan is shy, that is why. Though he hosts parties to the moon and back to impress girls. Fickle one, that guy is. But he kind of nodded and went with it. Excited to have a niece."

"Wow I wish my dad and brother reacted like that." I joke.

"Don't we all. I could have done without that black eye." He laughs.

"So what is for dinner?" I ask leaning forward.

"Rice, pork chops and spinach." He tells me.

Blergh.

"Don't make that face at me." He warns. "I let it slide before but now that the doctor said you are underweight I am definitely forcing food down your throat. Both me and your dad." He says getting out ingredients.

"I don't get it. I eat all the time. I should be huge."

"Well you're not, so you are following my rules."

He makes dinner and he told me to just sit back and relax. Watching him make dinner seems so domestic. And seeing his shoulder muscles flex…

Whoa Elena.

What is wrong with me. A future with us could never work out. He is a womanizer. I am just some girl be knocked up. Though he cares for me now and our baby, doesn't change things. He probably didn't know who I was before that night on the beach. But I can't help but let some of those thoughts in…. What if he wasn't a womanizer? What if I didn't get pregnant? Would we have ever became friends? Dated?

I shake my head from those thoughts and look at him putting food on the plate. I am so hungry at this point, I don't care if it is healthy.

"_Bon appetite._" He says in a accent and sets a plate in front of me.

"Mhmm." I moan and feel my mouth water.

It actually smells really good.

"Hey! I am trying to eat. No more of those sounds." He smirks looking into my eyes.

I look down and blush.

I dig in and taste it. It tastes so good! I pick up my pace and eat faster, not getting enough. Yeah, it's not fried yummy food but it still tastes amazing!

"You liking it?" He laughs.

I nod my head, my mouth too full to say coherent words.

"Your dad is bringing your prescription home with him so I expect you to drink it every night and morning" He says firmly.

I nod and roll my eyes. "Yes dad."

"Trust me I am not your dad. That baby in there proves it."

I laugh.

When we both finish dinner we are leaning back in our chairs and rubbing our bellies. So full. Between the meat, rice, and spinach we are stuffed.

"So I have been meaning to ask you, where is the nursery going to be?" Damon asks after some small talk.

I shrug. "Either my room or the guest room. Jeremy and my dad have been talking about moving Jeremy to the guest bedroom and the baby taking his room, since our rooms are both conjoined to the bathroom." I explain.

He nods thoughtfully.

"Personally I would like it in my room, or at least for the first few months. I don't know I just want to be near him or her in the middle of the night, you know?"

He nods. "Yeah I get that."

I smile and we both get up and wash our dishes together. Another domestic thing that gives me shivers. Normally I would think this is a chore but I am having more fun doing this than when Caroline forced me into cheerleading.

We end up on the couch again he is laying down with me beside him and my head on his chest. To most people this looks weird, maybe it is but I feel very comfortable and happy so it can't be too weird. We stare off into space, both deep in thought. This has been happening a lot lately. We both have so many thoughts. Who could blame us? In high school and soon to be parents. Yeah enough to have anyone spend hours thinking and plotting.

"I would say we could watch a movie but we kind of both passed out last time." I laugh and break the silence.

"Hey, nothing wrong with that. We got a good cuddle session out of it." I can't see his face but I am sure he is smirking.

"I can't believe how big my stomach has gotten. My Dad brought home some baby books and in them it said you can start feeling movement from 13 weeks and 25 weeks." I say excitedly into his chest.

I feel him tense. "Seriously?"

I nod.

Suddenly he is sitting up, forcing me to sit up too.

"What are you doing?" I ask confused.

He stands up looking down on me. "Lay down." He orders.

I look at him confused then shake my head and do as he said.

He gets on his knees and looks me in the eye. "I am going to look okay?"

He then rolls my shirt up and I hear his breath catch. He then touches my belly, and I realize this is the first time he has touched it. He has a look of wonder and amazement etched all over his face and starts rubbing his hands all over my stomach.

"I don't think it will kick soon Damon." I laugh. "Since this is my first pregnancy it probably won't be till later"

"I don't care." He whispers, continuing to rub my belly. "I have wanted to do this for so long…."

I laugh. "What? Rub my belly?" I laugh more.

He stops and shoots me a glare. "Yes, rub your belly, And touch it…."

"You could have done it, I don't mind. I mean it is your child too Damon, it's not like it would be weird." I assure.

"Good to know. Do you ever do this?"

"Rub my belly?" I ask. He nods. "Sometimes, I probably should do it more. But from time to time I do."

"Its so amazing…." He breaths in amazement.

I smile. I had my doubts but I don't think I could have picked a better guy to be the dad. Though, not that I picked or anything. But you get the point.

"You should get pregnancy books." I recommend. "You can learn different things and week by week stuff. I didn't want to read them at first but my dad pushed me to and it is incredible."

"I already have a few." He smiles sheepishly.

Oh my god.

I feel tears welling up. "Wow…" I sniffle, trying to hold back my emotions.

He rolls my shirt down and pushes me a little to the side, then lays next to me. I'm surprised there is enough room for a pregnant girl and a guy but we somehow manage.

"I am warning you now though. That baby will be so spoiled." He laughs.

"By you?" I laugh with him.

"Nope, by my parents. Every time I go home they ask to meet you. And are looking up baby stuff all the time. He or she will probably have its own wing at the Salvatore house by two years old." He jokes.

I laugh and we find ourselves in our old position with my head on his chest just laying there. No words are needed. We sit there and are just happy. Jeremy is gone, god knows where. And my dad is working. We have to savor moments like these.

"I got to go." He groans in my hair.

I groan back. I don't want to be alone.

" Sorry…Trust me I don't want to go either…My parents will want to know how the appointment went and if I want to graduate I have study and do homework" He pouts.

"Okay…" I sigh and sit up.

I walk him to the door and he stops before turning around and looking at my intensely.

"Take care Elena and when your dad comes home with the shakes…._drink them_." He warns.

I gulp and nod.

He is about to leave before turning around and placing a soft kiss on my right cheek.

Wow.

I feel my whole face ignite like flames touched it. How can one touch leave me reeling? I read about this in books and movies, but I am now experiencing this first hand. I can almost feel the tingles where his soft lips touched my skin.

He smirks. "Goodnight _Elena._"

* * *

**Damon pov**

I walk through my front door after hanging out with Elena. I like that. Just hanging out with her. The past few weeks have been amazing. I can see her walls breaking down and trusting me. Before she acted as if I would bolt any second. Now she has more faith in me. I really like her. I mean _really_ like her. I can't admit it to myself yet. But I know that other feeling is in me. I don't want to admit it because I don't want to raise my hopes.

Baby wise I am over the moon. The little bugger is growing at a rapid rate now and is visible. When I touched the round bump today of my _child,_ I felt like I could faint on the spot. It wasn't like anything I have ever experienced.

And then seeing the heartbeat made me dizzy. _Hearing_ the very sound of its pulse. It nearly knocked me over. I walk through the door with a smile on my face and turn a corner when I reach the living room. Everyone is in there, including Stefan, watching a program I never heard of and laughing. I haven't seen my family like this since….maybe ever.

I walk hesitantly to where they are sitting and plop down in the nearest chair. When they notice my presence they freeze and pause the program,

"Damon, sorry I didn't hear you come in." My mom apologizes.

I wave my hand. "It's fine."

"So how was the appointment?!" My mom beams.

It's almost cute how she is bursting with joy about this. I thought she would be supportive but not ecstatic. Maybe this baby is mending my family. Maybe this is just what we needed.

"Everything is fine. The whole ultrasound it was sucking it's thumb." I laugh. "The doctor did have to prescribe her some shakes to help her gain weight since she is so small and not gaining fast enough. But all good." I nod.

"Oh my god. Is the baby getting enough food? I thought you said she was eating like a horse?" My mom says with concern.

Oh, I hope to god Elena never hears that. "She was, but the baby is growing so fast and she is so tiny they are battling for nutrition, plus she was eating junk, not anything beneficial" I explain.

"Well shove food down her throat boy!" My mom jokes.

"Trust me when I say I have and it has been a challenge. She is stubborn."

"Damon you're Italian, cook!" Stefan laughs.

I shoot him a glare. "I have Stefan, but I don't really live there so I can't monitor everything. And her dad works a lot."

"She has nothing to worry about. Salvatore babies come out 9lbs or more" My dad waves off.

"Ouch for her." Stefan chuckles.

"Hey shut it Stef!"

"Shut up both of you, Damon show me the pictures!" My mom squeals.

I roll my eyes and reach into my jacket pocket pulling out a CD, and picture.

She takes them and look it over. "Oh my god! Giuseppe you have to see this!"

My dad grumbles and looks over like it is paining him to pay attention, but when he sees the ultrasound picture he cracks a smile.

This is a miracle baby.

* * *

**Updated fast didn't I? I was reviewing my top secret plot plan for this whole story and what each chapter will entail and i got so excited.**

**This was obviously a filler/fluff chapter. They deserved it. The past few chapters have been brutal. **

**Please Review? **

**I love your reviews so much! And hearing reviews of what people thought and what their likes and dislikes are. I really do!**

**Thanks to Anna for beta'ing. Check out her stories at 'iwantyoudamon'. Love you Rita. And Olivia are proof reading.**

_***Spoiler: Elena meets...Mama...Salv...Did i say too much? ;)_

_Review for next chapter. *wink*_


	10. The Discovery

_On a shameless night_

_In a nameless place_

_I thought that love was a hopeless case til I found you (til I found you)_  
_Lived a wasteful life in a hateful city_  
_The world's no love just pain and pity til I found you (til I found you)_

_And I don't know how you saved me_  
_And you don't know what you gave me_  
_And I don't know how you saved my life_

* * *

**14 weeks and 6 days pregnant.**

**Thursday December 8****th**

It was two days ago, I saw my little baby and heard its heartbeat. Things have been the same. And along with Damon and my dad force feeding me the shakes I have gained 2 pounds, which Damon nearly jumped up and down about. We've been talking about me visiting his parents since he said they're dying to see me. He said anytime that works for me, would work for them. So I plan on telling him after school, that I want to do it today. I _want_ to meet his parents. He has been so nice to me putting up with my angry brother and judgy dad that I want to return the favor.

Damon spends every day after school at my house, we plan and talk things about the baby as well as getting to know each other. You know since this was all from a one night stand. Does it still count as one night stand if we went at it like five times that night…anyway it always seems like a fairytale with how smooth things are going I just know it won't last long. Yeah that sounds negative, but come on, I am sixteen and pregnant and things are perfect? Yeah, no. I am loving it while it lasts though. I do have my snappy bitchy pregnant moments, but during the other times I am glowing and smiling. Jeremy still hates Damon but what news is that? My dad is actually liking Damon more and more. He told me the other day he can see Damon being a good, responsible dad and he regrets judging him so soon. Me and him both. As for Katherine, the bitch is still staying clear but she keeps giving me weird looks. I don't like it. It's almost making me paranoid like she has something up her sleeve but I brush it aside.

I walk very fast out of the school and to the parking lot. I want to tell, Damon that I want to meet them. Tonight. Well if they are free. And I hope they are. I _want_ to meet them. Somehow, Damon is always already in his car, the only way he could do that is to leave class early, which I have no clue how he does. I quicken my pace and plop into the passenger seat as we take off towards my house.

"Damon?" I ask and break the comfortable silence.

"Hmm?"

"I'm ready to meet your parents…is it okay if we do that tonight?" I ask shyly.

He almost jumps.

He looks at me with his eyes widened a bit and then pulls off a small smile. "Y-yeah. They would love that." He stutters.

"Okay good. Sorry it took me so long. I know you have been hinting at it. I was just nervous before, but I really do want to meet them." I assure him.

"They will be over the moon." He laughs before focusing back on the road.

When he pulls into my driveway, I notice my dad's car is home. Must have gotten off work early. I am a little bummed, because I like spending time with Damon alone. I sigh and get out of the car and head inside.

"Hey 'Lena." My dad calls from the kitchen.

I walk into the kitchen with Damon on my heels and see my dad eating a sandwich.

"Get off work early?" I ask getting a glass of water.

"Yep, hospital is dead. Pun not intended." He says.

I nod and go to fill my glass with water but Damon shakes his head and pulls one of my shakes out of the fridge. I scowl at him. But fill my glass with that anyway.

"I won't be here for dinner." I tell my dad before taking a big gulp of my shake, which earns a proud look from Damon.

"Where are you going?" My dad asks confused.

"Meeting Damon's parents." I tell him, taking another sip of my shake.

"I want to go." My dad says firmly.

I freeze. "Why?"

He gives me a stupid look. "Elena, I will be seeing a lot of them in the future. I want to meet them. They will be in our lives forever I really do want to meet them. Always have. I would have suggested it soon enough" He shrugs.

I sigh. I guess he should meet them. And I might feel better with him there. We don't need him to meet them on the babies first birthday or the delivery room. I've seen Stefan before at parties and with Caroline. Might have talked to him a few times. But we've always been just acquaintances. I feel like I only know him because Caroline gushes over him constantly.

"Okay." I nod drinking more.

"So, Damon what time should we head over there?" My dad asks while finishing his sandwich.

"Well anytime. They are taking a break from working for a couple weeks so they are home a lot." Damon explains.

"Good. You two work on homework and then we can head over?" Grayson asks.

Damon nods. "Sounds good."

I finish my shake and feel full from it so I start to head upstairs with Damon behind me. We both grab our bags and head to my room. He has been in my room a couple of times, not much. Usually only if my dad is home and we don't want hovering stares. I shut the door behind me and head to my bed.

"Ugh homework." I groan.

"I never did homework before, well until I found out about…you know." He laughs lightly.

"Well when you have a doctor as a father you are almost forced to do it." I joke.

"Yeah well my parents were never around…" He trails off and begins doing his homework.

"Damon…" I stop and don't know what to say. "Who raised you?" I whisper after a moment.

He sighs, still writing things down. "We had a nanny till I was 14. She passed away and my parents didn't see the point to hire another one, since we were teenagers and could handle ourselves so that's just what happened…" He shrugs.

"How often did you see them?" I manage to say.

"It depended. Sometimes once a week and sometimes once a month or less. Depends what deals they had to sign or oversee. My mom stayed a few times but my dad couldn't be away from her for long so she always went with him despite it paining her. She did call every night or video call so I was still very close with her."

"What about your dad?"

"He is good deep down but can come across as mean or abrupt. He pushed me away a lot growing up, for reasons unknown to me, and has snapped at all of us and has made mistakes. Let's just say he won't be winning the father of the year award anytime soon." He shrugs again still working on his homework.

Whenever Damon tells me about his family I almost always want to break out in tears. It is so sad. I have always had close relationship with my parents. Strict sometimes, but good. Until my mom died of course, but family wise I have been lucky. It makes sense more and more why he wants to be there for the baby. He doesn't want to be his parents and he doesn't want his kid to have the same childhood. If that isn't sweet or selfless I don't know what is.

"Will they like me?" I ask.

He drops his pencil and looks at me dumbfounded. "Of course! They constantly ask about you, making sure you are eating good. Elena, trust me. Don't worry." He assures and picks his pencil up again.

I nod and smile and start my homework. We both get in a better mood helping each other with homework. Damon is actually a pretty smart guy, he just has a little attention problem. He helps me with my algebra, science and history, who knew he was such a nerd when it came to the Civil War. I help him with English. One of the few things I love in school.

"Damon, Elena, it's almost five, lets get going!" My dad calls from downstairs.

"Oh god." I say and stand up.

"Don't worry, I texted them and they are excited." Damon comforts.

I breathe in and out trying to calm myself. I know I shouldn't be too nervous but I am. I feel like I am meeting my in-laws which is weird. And I am sure everyone will be starting at my bump for the entire dinner. Can't wait.

I go to my bathroom and touch up on my makeup and run a brush through my hair. I return to my bedroom to find Damon lounging on my bed. He looks like a Greek god just lounging there. Focus, Elena.

"Is this outfit fine?" I ask nervously gesturing to my leggings and sweater.

"Yes Elena, it's fine. Your dad is getting impatient so let's go." He hastily says.

"Wait…." I pause and go to my mirror making sure I look alright.

"Elena…you look amazing" He says softly. "Now let's go."

I blush and nod. I grab his extended hand as he leads me downstairs. My dad is waiting next to the front door with a tired expression.

"What took so long." He breathes out.

"Sorry." I say and look down. Me and Damon are still holding hands. He notices too and tries to hide the smirk but fails.

I get into Damon's camaro with my dad on our trails. I feel myself sweating and fidgeting which earns more looks from Damon. He seems to think they will love me, but you never know. We pull up to his driveway and I have been here once before on a hazy night for a party but now I take it in. The house is huge. A mansion. It looks pretty old but it's beautiful.

"Wow." I breathe out.

He shrugs. "It's nothing." He says and gets out.

I follow him feeling my nerves take over again. My dad makes small talk as we walk to the door but I ignore it trying to get my nerves under control. We reach the door and before my dad has his hand on the door it opens revealing Damon's parents.

His mom is very pretty for her age. Black long curly hair with bright blue eyes. I now know where Damon gets his from. His dad has grey hair with some bald spots and is a little on the plump side but he has amazing green/hazel eyes. But i find myself wanting our kid to have his mom's eyes. They are so beautiful, a child with them would be incredible.

"Hi you guys! Come on in." She smiles and we walk in. "I'm Helen and this is Giuseppe." She introduces, as we hang up our jackets.

"Hello, I'm Grayson." My dad shakes Giuseppe and Helen's hands.

I stand behind Damon, too scared to say anything. Damon nudges me forward and I stumble a little. "She won't bite, Elena." He smirks.

"I might just a little, kidding! Hi, I'm Helen" She says peeking around Damon.

I stand to the side of him now and smile. "Hi, I'm Elena" I say and shake her hand but she pulls me in and kisses both of my cheeks.

"Trust me we know." She laughs and pulls away from me with a beautiful smile on her face.

We all walk to the parlor and sit down. With me, Damon and my dad on one couch and Helen and Giuseppe on the other.

"So while dinner is cooking, why don't we talk?" Giuseppe asks bluntly.

My dad nods. "That's a good idea. Lots to talk about." My dad laughs.

"So Damon has been updating us on the baby and from the ultrasounds it looks good. I am just concerned about what he said about you, Elena. Are you doing better? Gaining weight?" Helen asks worriedly.

I nod. "Yeah, the shakes are helping I have gained almost 3 pounds in just a few days." I smile.

"That's good. Though, like I told Damon, not much to worry about. Salvatore's are always born over 9 pounds." Giuseppe jokes lightly.

"What about school dear?" Helen asks sweetly.

"Well uhm…I plan on finishing till I go into labor which should be around June…then the summer will give me a few months off with the baby then I can hopefully jump back into my junior year." I explain.

She nods. "Good plan. Damon told us he is going to take a gap year from our family business, for the baby." She nods proudly.

I look over to him and raise my eyebrows. He never told me this. He said he would take _some_ time off in the beginning then go into business, but a whole entire year?

"Damon you don't have to do that." I tell him.

He looks intently into my eyes. "Yes I do. I am not missing out on its life. It's not happening." He shakes his head stubbornly.

"That way the first year you two will have a babysitter. And if Damon can't do it, I am more than willing to help." Helen smiles. "I have always wanted a grandchild. Been a dream of mine for a long time."

"Bet you didn't expect it this early." My dad laughs.

I feel embarrassed and hide in Damon's shoulder. Count on my dad to embarrass us.

"Nothing to be shy about. What happened has happened. Oh dinner is ready." Damon's moms jumps up and we all follow her.

We walk into the kitchen and it looks like those ones from the movies. So nice and clean and…Big.

"So why didn't Jeremy come tonight?" Helen asks while getting a giant turkey out of the oven.

"That kid is always busy getting into trouble" Grayson laughs lightly.

I am sure everyone in town knows what Jeremy is up to. He gets in trouble all the time, I am sure Helen asked out of courtesy. Jeremy has been in the local news a few times as well as the newspaper though he has never gotten in big trouble with the law, it's usually him just being stupid. He is smart and knows how to stay away from the law. And i don't ask why or how. No one does. Though he is a nice guy still has manners but once you cross him, you might as well move because he will make your life hell.

"Stefan should be here soon. Said he was going to his girlfriends but should be back any second." Helen adds.

Our parents make small talk while Damon and me are in the corner of the room watching cautiously.

"Aren't you nervous about them talking?" I ask Damon quietly.

"Kinda, yeah." He admits.

"They could say anything embarrassing, at any second." I hiss.

"Nah can't be that bad, I mean, we already had sex." He smirks.

I glare and smack his shoulder.

I swear the only thing on this boys mind is sex. How he doesn't have more kids running around is beyond me.

"Hey Mom. Sorry I'm late." Stefan says walking into the kitchen. He walks over and kisses his mom on the cheek and then spots me.

"Hey Elena." He greets warmly.

"Uh-Hi." I give a little wave. He comes over and kisses my cheek. Italians. Much to Damon's displeasure.

When the food is prepared we all sit in the dining room with Damon on my right and my dad on my left. Damon's parents are across from us and Stefan next to them. Their dining room as you can guess is like the rest of the house. Amazing. Wood paneling, glass windows with incredible detail. The dining room table is very long though we are only using a quarter of it. The middle is filled with a feast of food. Reminds me of thanksgiving. If this is what a normal meal is like here, I am coming over more often.

"Well lets dig in." Giuseppe says.

I look around at all the dishes and I'm not sure where to start. I let people pick their food first, not sure what to eat. There are so many options. Turkey, casserole, stuffing, mashed potatoes, vegetable soup and garlic bread.

"Eat, Elena! I bet you're starving." Helen laughs.

I nod and laugh meekly. "Yeah, sorry just so many options." I say and pick some turkey and mashed potatoes to start with.

"So how was your time with your girlfriend?" Giuseppe asks Stefan.

"Good, good. Her mom wasn't home, so we got to spend quality time together."

Damon coughs. "Hope you used a condom."

"Damon!" Helen scolds.

Damon holds his hands up as if he was surrendering. "Just trying to prevent another little Salvatore running around." He says innocently.

"Sorry, but not all of us have sex when we're alone, Damon. Some of us, like to just spend time together." Stefan smiles coldly.

Damon is about to intercept when their dad glares at them signaling for it to stop.

I look down at my plate trying not to smile. Before I would find it rude of Damon, I am sure, but now I seem to laugh at all of his jokes. Damn him. My dad is almost fighting a smile. Us Gilberts are falling for the Salvatore's. Or maybe just me.

"Oh, I forgot the fish." Helen all of a sudden says and leaves to the kitchen.

"Oh, no." I whisper knowing what is about to happen when she enters the dining room.

She comes walking in with some sort of fish on a platter and sets it down. "Almost forgot about it, it came a little late, no worries if no one eats it."

The smell hits me and I stand up so abruptly that my chair almost falls over. I clamp my hand over my mouth but have no idea where to go. Damn unknown house.

"Here, here" Damon says, ushering me down the hallway and into a small bathroom. I let it all out the first chance I get, while Damon holds my hair back. Not much comes out because it was just from the smell. My morning sickness is gone but apparently my sensitive smell isn't. I stand up shakily, and wipe my mouth with toilet paper.

"Sorry" I whisper.

"Elena, it's fine. I knew once she said she was bringing out fish this might happen. I should have warned-"

"No, no. Don't blame yourself. It happens. No big deal. Come on lets go back out there." I force a smile.

He smiles and nods.

We head back out there hand in hand even though mine is a little clammy. We hear small talk and when we reach the dining room again it stops. The fish is gone from the table (thank god) and everyone has concerned looks on their faces. Great. If there is one thing I don't like it is pity. I got a lot of it around the time my mom died and i hated it then and i hate it now. It is definitely a pet peeve.

"Elena, dear, are you okay?" Helen asks.

I smile and nod. "Yeah, sorry about that." I say shyly.

"Don't apologize! What happened? You should be over morning sickness, right?"

I nod. "I am over it, but I am sensitive to smells, especially fish." I explain.

A look of understanding crosses her face and her mouth is in a 'o' shape. "Oh god, honey, I am so sorry." She says sincerely.

I wave her off as I sit down. "It's fine. Really. Happens all the time. My dad cooked tacos the other night and the smell of the meat made me throw up. Not much you can do." I smile.

"That's unfortunate. So any kind of meats?" She asks.

"No, just depends on the day. Like today the turkey didn't bother me but the fish did" I shrug. "It's all at random."

"So, what do you think the baby is, Elena?" Giuseppe asks, changing the subject.

"Uhm I have a feeling it's a girl. I always have since the beginning." I smile eating some more turkey.

Damon shakes his head."Nope. Salvatore's have boys. It will be a boy."

"Yep." Giuseppe agrees.

"Hey, it could be a girl." Helen encourages.

"No." Stefan says. "They are right. The past four generations have all been boys."

"Well, I will have to bet against you guys, because I have a really strong feeling it's a girl." I say proudly.

"Grayson, what about you? What do you think?" Helen asks.

"I think it's a boy" He laughs.

"Dad." I laugh. "You're supposed to be on my side."

"Sorry hun, if the past four generations have been boys, the facts are on their side. Plus I have a feeling it's a boy."

"Okay, then me and Elena, will think it's a girl, while you _men_ think it's a boy." Helen bets.

We all nod and agree. Bet's on. I am the mom. You think they would side with me since it's in my belly. Sucks for them.

I rub my belly. "Well it's a girl. Joke's on all of you." I smirk.

"I can't wait for this appointment. We should all go!" Grayson decides.

"Elena what do you think? Will that be alright?" Helen asks.

I nod. "Oh yeah. More than fine."

She smiles brightly at me. And I feel like my mom is staring at me. Helen's love for her children and now maybe me, reminds me of my mom and I suddenly miss her. I wish she could be here to see all of this and meet her grandchild, though it will never happen, but I'm happy the baby has Helen. I can already see her spoiling it.

"Hey mom, I'm going to go upstairs and work on my homework and call Caroline." Stefan says and grabs his dishes.

"Okay. Good night."

"Nice meeting you Stefan." My dad says.

Stefan smiles and nods then leaves the room.

"So, Elena think of any names yet?" Helen asks cheerfully after a few moments of us eating.

I shake my head. "Not yet. I am still kind of wrapping my head around it and I might wait till I see the gender before I make any decisions." I explain.

"Good thought."

I don't say it but I can't wait to name my baby. One of the things I am looking forward too. Just creating a life for it. The best way I can. I really do hope it is a girl though I would love it either way, a girl has always been one I have wanted first since I was little. Dressing it up, Talking girly stuff to it while it grows up. Definitely something I wanted and still want. Plus I feel more comfortable with a girl since I can relate more to it and know more. Maybe it is just my safety option. In the end though I just want a healthy baby like any mom. I always found it weird when people said that when I was a kid. Like why do you want healthy if you could choose between a boy or girl? But i get it now. Totally get it. I just want it to be okay. That is all.

"So are the two of you together?" Giuseppe asks bluntly gesturing between us after a moment.

Oh no.

Did not expect this.

Me and Damon freeze and look at our plates both blushing. For some reason both embarrassed by it.

"What? U-uhm-I-no-uhm-no-nope" I stutter like a complete idiot.

"Nope." Damon says dismissively.

"Well anyway how about some dessert?" Helen says quickly trying to break the obvious tension.

"Give them some time Helen." Giuseppe says softly.

"I'll take some." My dad says.

"Me too." Damon say quickly.

"Elena? What about you, dear?" Helen asks me nicely.

I shake my head. "No, thank you. I am extremely full that I might burst." I laugh.

"You sure? You are all skin and bones you need some meat o-"

"Mom." Damon pleads.

"Okay, okay. Just want to make sure my grandchild is fat. I remember when Damon was a baby he was huge," She laughs. "But once he was able to walk, he ran from me whenever I tried to feed him. Smart boy." She reminisces.

I look at Damon and smile. I can imagine him as a cute little chubby baby running from his mom. He did tell me once, since both his parents are Italian they have always shoved food down his throat. I suddenly find myself hoping I have a cute little chubby baby.

We all make it to the parlor, and I am curled up next to Damon despite the weird looks everyone give us but we don't even care. It's natural to us. We small talk about the baby and laugh. I haven't felt this close to people since my mom was alive. It feels nice and Helen treats me like her own. Most families might make their kids feels like crap about this situation, but everyone in this room makes me feel good about it, and I feel so much love, for me, and this child. Once he or she is born, it's going to be the most spoiled baby I have ever seen.

"Well, Elena, we should head home its almost nine…" Grayson says.

I sigh. I know he is right but I don't want to leave. Ever.

"Yeah…"

"We all know you need like 12 hours of sleep to be decent the next day." He laughs.

True.

I get up and stretch from sitting for so long.

"Well, I will call you when the appointment is and we can all go and see who wins. I don't think we will find out till she's eighteen weeks though, but I'll call you." My dad explains.

"I meant to ask you, Elena, how are kids treating you at school now? Damon told me awhile ago it was bad. Better now?" Giuseppe asks sincerely.

Why did Damon ever think he was an asshole? He seems so genuine. Nice. Mental note to ask him.

"Uhm, a lot better now. At first it was unbearable but Damon and my brother helped a lot. Thanks." I smile.

"That's good. Don't let it get to you. Kids are horrible in school. I was tormented a lot for wanting to start a business and was told by them I would fail, but look at me now." He smiles reassuringly. "Besides I am sure they're doing far worse things." He smiles.

I nod and smile shyly.

"Here, I will walk you outside." Damon smiles tightly. Seems like he wants me to get out of the room. Weird.

My dad sticks a little longer to probably talk about us. Gossip...

We walk outside and the air is cold. Figures. December, now. And to think a year from now I will be shopping for my child's first Christmas presents. So weird.

"Sorry about my dad. He is all weird lately. He didn't use to be like this. Still weird for me." He laughs lightly.

I smile and put my hand on his shoulder. "He might have always been this way, it just took something to show it." I encourage.

"Yeah maybe…"

"Damon you said he was a asshole…he actually seems…nice?"

He laughs. "I guess deep down, he was always a good guy and had my best interests at heart but sometimes, he can be hot headed and impulsive. A lot like me, I guess." He chuckles.

"Hey it's fine Damon. And he seems like an amazing guy. Try to give him a chance." I whisper.

He nods.

Damon seems to shut out his father. I mean I can understand why. His dad alienated him growing up and pushed him away while traveling across the world. I get it. But I can tell Giuseppe wants to change that by just spending the dinner with them. He might have made mistakes in the past but I believe people deserve second or even third chances. I want Damon for his child, and most of all for himself, to forgive his dad and try again. At least while he is still young. He can change so much now. I don't want him to have his dad on his deathbed and regret it. Nobody wants that.

I hear my dad walk out the front door and I drop my hand from Damon's shoulder.

"Okay, ready cupcake?" My dad asks.

I nod and smile.

"Bye Elena. See you tomorrow." Damon smirks.

"Yep." I say and wave.

I get in and we drive away. I still see Damon watching our car go out the driveway.

When I get home, my dad leaves me alone after the amazing/nervous night. It was incredible meeting his parents. I never thought it would go this well. Damon was right. They loved me. And I loved them. Instant connection. I can see a family built in the future. Me visiting them with their grandchild. It makes me smile. I sit down and write my thoughts in my diary.

Writing in my diary opens up my thoughts. I can be in denial a lot, or not think things through but writing helps me sort them out. I don't know where I would be in my mindset about my pregnancy without my diary. I would probably be panicking still.

As I am writing I stop. I feel my heart stop. I drop my pen and gasp.

Oh no.

Writing brought up another thing I wasn't ready to face.

_I am falling for Damon Salvatore._

* * *

**Review for next chapter!**

**Thanks to Anna Banana for editing ;)**_  
_

_I was going to write a spoiler here but...It is too risky ;)_

**Thanks to 29 reviews last chapter! Amazing! Thanks! Inspires me a lot!**


	11. Till its gone

_I'm blind from the tears that fall like rain_  
_So lost ever since you went away_  
_Sometimes our lives forever change_  
_My heart's never gonna be the same'_  
_Cause you came_  
_And you gave me, a place_  
_Place to live, where to play_  
_Why you take it away?_

* * *

**15 weeks and 6 days pregnant**

**Thursday December 15****th**

It has been exactly one week since the dinner at Damon's house and my revelation. I have been cautious around him, trying to act normal, so he doesn't catch on. It's not like I can explain. I don't even know what this feeling is yet, or what to do with it so I need time to think it over. He still comes over every day. I am just more distant and I am sure he has noticed but I never planned on this, so I need all the time I can get.

I have been reading my pregnancy books more often and the baby is the size of an orange and can now move all its joints. It is becoming more human everyday and just the thought of that, would scare some people, but it makes me smile like a goof. Downside to progressing in the pregnancy is more symptoms, the worse one being my libido.

It would probably be amazing, if I had someone to release my frustration with but I don't. I am stuck forever in sexual-tension-land. Not happy. And it's not like I am alone long enough to do anything myself. I am constantly hovered over. I swear my dad, asked Damon to watch over me when he's working and Damon asked the same of my dad when he goes home. I swear it. Maybe he even asked Jeremy. Wouldn't be surprised.

It's the end of the day and I am heading to History which I usually don't like because I have that class with Katherine and all her 'friends'. If I had to choose what class to drop it would most definitely be this one. Even over math. Though she usually ignores me so it is normally fine but that doesn't mean I don't hear her 'whispering' behind me or giving me weird looks. I go to sit in my seat and she is already there behind me. I sigh like any other day, taking my jacket off and setting it around my chair then sitting down. Of course luck of the draw, her assigned seat is right behind me. I am just thankful, she doesn't kick my chair or pull my hair. Though I am sure she would if Jeremy or Damon didn't threaten her. Which I know they did.

The class goes well and the bell rings signaling the end of the day. Thank god. I get up, put my jacket on and head out the class. I stop by my locker, grabbing my books and then make it out to the parking lot.

I have another appointment today. Just a small checkup. Nothing monumental yet. That comes next time with Damon's family.

When I get out there I see my dad. We planned on meeting in the parking lot then heading over in separate cars since my dad had to work this morning and couldn't drive us to school. But I don't see Damon's car yet which is weird.

"Hey, cupcake." My dad greets me in a hug.

"Hey." I say looking around. "Have you seen Damon?"

"No." He said looking around too.

"Hmm maybe he got held up in class." I say.

" Yeah, we can wait a little, but then we have to go." My dad informs.

I nod.

I hope he comes out soon.

Ten minutes later he is nowhere to be found and we have to leave. I call him a few times and he doesn't answer. I feel myself shaking. Where could he have gone? I saw him at lunch and everything was fine. Is he ditching me? I breathe in and out. He wouldn't do that. No. Maybe he will meet us at the clinic. If not. I don't know what to expect.

The ride there is silent because I know my dad is having the same thoughts as me. We are both freaking out on the inside but don't say anything. It just seems odd for him to miss an appointment or even be late. He's so supportive of this child and already loves it. Nothing has ever suggested he wasn't into it. I hope while we sit in the waiting area filling out forms, he will burst in any second. But he doesn't.

"Elena Gilbert!"

I sigh, trying to contain my tears as I walk down the hallway.

"We will just need your weight."

I nod and step on the scale.

"So you are 115 pounds." She writes down.

I've gained some more weight.

Damon would have been proud.

Why am I thinking like that. I'm just making it worse. She leads us to the room and I sit on the exam table, both me and my dad still silent.

"Elena he could just be late…" My dad says after awhile.

I shake my head. "He would never miss it. He bailed on me, dad…when I needed him most." I let out the tears that have been threatening to fall since the car ride.

"Elena…don't hate him, yet. Something could have-"

"Dad you don't understand" I snap, feeling my hormones take over. "He would never miss it. Ever. What could have come up between lunch and now plus make him not answer my phone calls? Hmm?"

My dad gives me a pitiful look because he knows, I am right but he is trying to protect me. Which I know now, any parent would do. I feel so alone. I have my dad. But I _need_ Damon. He is the other half, in this mess with me. I need him. He keeps me sane and cracks jokes when things get too heavy. I can't do this without him. But obviously I might have to. Even if he calls and says sorry, I can't forgive him for this. Who misses an appointment to see their child? Like if he called and had a legitimate reason I could understand. But to not answer my calls and bail is a whole other thing. If he wants to talk to me after this too bad. God, I am so stupid for falling for him. I feel like an idiot.

Just then the doctor comes in.

"Hello, Elena and Grayson." Dr. Klein greets us.

I pull myself together and force a smile. "Hi."

"Where is Damon today?"

"He is gone. Just gone."

* * *

We get done with the appointment and everything is fine and the same. Baby was bigger and seemed to be asleep and healthy. I got new pictures, however, just for me and my dad this time. If Damon wanted one, he should have been there. I don't even feel sad anymore. I'm pissed. Well maybe a little sad but I want nothing more to do with him, at least for the next few hours. Otherwise he'd probably feel the wrath of a pregnant woman and nobody one wants that. Though he deserves it.

Before I saw my baby during the ultrasound, I was sad and hopeless, but after I saw him or her, I was furious. How could he bail on it? How could he miss something like this? It just makes me so mad. It's not like I can just walk away!

I angrily open my side of the car and slam it shut. My dad gets in and I can tell he's walking on eggshells around me. Scared that I will start crying or lash out. Who knows. He is right.

"Do you want to go home Elena or-"

"Yes, home. I don't want to see him right now." I say angrily. "Or ever."

He sighs, not knowing what to say and then nods. We head home in silence.

I look down at my phone and see nothing from him. I sigh and turn off my phone.

When we get home I run into the house before my dad and head straight to my room. I need to be alone. I also need a drink. Though instead I am stuck angrily writing in my diary.

My dad calls me down for dinner and I want to just stay up here but the other half of me wants to eat everything. Letting out a deep breath I get up and head downstairs. When I get down there, my brother is surprisingly here. Normally I would be happy he is here but not today. He will pick up on my mood in an instant and it won't be long till he finds out. Which will not help Damon's case. Wait.

What am I even doing. Who cares if he gets beaten up at this point. Why do I keep defending him? Ugh.

I reach the table and see we are having brown rice and chicken breast. Ugh. Today is not a day I want to eat healthy food. I just want to stuff my mouth with fried twinkies.

I plot into my chair and begin eating without a word.

"Lena, what's your problem?" Jeremy asks hesitantly.

"Mind your own business." I mutter.

He drops his fork. "Damn it! Are people at school harassing you again?" He demands.

"No! Just drop it, Jeremy." I groan.

"Dad, you know don't you?" Jeremy asks.

My dad looks back and forth between us and then nods.

"Damn it, someone tell me now!"

"Jeremy, just drop it okay. It's not something that she wants to talk about right now." My dad tries to calm down Jeremy.

Of course that doesn't work.

"Just tell me!"

"Damon missed the appointment today okay?!" I yell. "And he isn't answering my calls. Happy now, Jer!" I scream and drop my fork, loosing my appetite and head upstairs to my room.

I know I can count on my dad to calm Jeremy down. Jeremy has learned the past few weeks to back off about this situation, so hopefully since that's been put to the test, he now listens to it. I hope.

I try to do my homework for the day and get about half way through when I can't stop thinking. I lay back on my bed and choke back more tears. What made him do this? I am suddenly dying to know. What made him miss an appointment and ignore me? I mean there had to be a reason. Something had to have happened after lunch for him to get scared or run. Or both.

There is only one way to find out.

I get up abruptly and head downstairs. My dad and Jeremy are watching sports and I ignore them putting on my shoes and jacket.

"Lena, where are you going…?" My dad asks hesitantly.

"You know." I say before grabbing the car keys and heading out. Thank god I recently passed my drivers class. Otherwise it would be awkward to have my dad or brother drive me. This needs to be done alone. I _have_ to do this.

I get in the car and head to his house. I feel my rage build up again on the way over. He has no clue what's coming.

I finally pull up into his driveway and I can see his car and that his parents are there. Well then.

I get out and slam my car door. My hormones are building my rage so high I feel like I could punch him or worse. I knock on the door excessively until it opens up revealing Helen Salvatore.

"Oh, hi dear! What can I do for you?"

I smile as politely as I can, but I am sure it comes off as cold. "I need to speak to your son."

"Oh…is there something wrong dear?" She says letting me in.

"Yep." I say and go straight for the stairs.

"His door is the third on the right." She calls after me.

Bingo.

I rip open his door. And it's a sight I will never forget.

Clothes are littered across the room, along with numerous empty beer bottles. Damon is sitting up in bed squinting at me, obviously naked underneath.

But that's not what gets me.

He has a blonde girl next to him passed out cold, who is also naked.

Wow.

"Well Damon…this explains you missing the appointment" I say coldly stalking over to the end of his bed crossing my arms.

"What the hell? Me?" He exasperates. "You think this was me? That I _wanted_ to miss the appointment?" He yells.

"Well _obviously_, because you weren't there! And you didn't meet up with me and my dad in the parking lot, like you were supposed to!" I scream back.

He sits up now, obviously more awake. "Elena, are you fucking serious!? You texted me to meet you in the back of the building and that you and your dad would be there. I waited there for 10 minutes and then called you but my phone decided to die, so I went back to our normal spot but you weren't there either!" He yells. "Care to explain that?!"

"What the hell are you talking about!" I scream. "I never texted you that! Stop lying, Damon!"

"Yes, you did! I thought it was weird that you wanted to meet there, but I went with it anyway and you weren't even there!"

"Okay enough with that, because I didn't text you. Why didn't you meet us at the clinic then? And care to explain why you have some slut in your bed?" I glare menacingly.

"Elena, you have been weird and distant lately! I thought it was odd but then you bail on me at school and it clicks!" He hollers, standing up now, stark naked. "You don't want me in the child's life do you? It was all a joke. Everything. You played me huh? So yeah I went and got drunk and had fun!" His eyes glare. "So what! We aren't tied together. We aren't dating. Get over it."

"Oh I am over it, Damon. Trust me. I would like to see you try, having a life, with your child. And yes I will stop you! I mean, look at you!" I gesture to him, my voice breaking. "You're getting drunk and sleeping with random girls! You are about to be a father, Damon, what the hell!" I yell.

I can see his face drop as reality sets in.

Too bad it's a little too late.

"Elena, you texted me…." He says softy.

"Screw you, Damon! Don't bother talking to me."

Before he can say another word I slam his door shut and run down the stairs. When I reach the parlor, Helen is looking at me with concern etched in her eyes.

"Elena…."

I shake my head. "I'm sorry." I whisper before heading out the front door and on my way home. As I'm leaving the driveway I can see Damon running after me, with just pants on. Little does he know, he's chasing something that doesn't want to be found.

I pull into my driveway. I know my dad will be mad, I've never driven alone before but I think he also knew, I needed to do this. I had to know why. And now, I know. I fight the tears and get out of the car and head inside. When I open the door, Dad and Jeremy are still watching sports but stop it when they see me.

"How did it go?" Jeremy asks monotonously.

"Horrible." My voice cracks.

"Do you want to talk about it?" My dad asks.

Surprisingly I nod.

I tell them everything. From the fight to me starting to fall for him. I want no more secrets. I am done. They take it in well and look at me sympathetically. Probably wondering, what I did to earn all this drama? I know they just want me to be happy. I want that too and maybe I will look back on this part in my life and remember how strong I was. I have to stay strong. Not just for me anymore, but for the baby as well.

"Just please, don't let him in. I know I eventually have to talk to him again, just not anytime soon." I plead.

They nod.

"Thanks for listening and supporting me. I guess in the end, all I have is family." I smile at them.

"You always have us, Elena." My dad says seriously. "Don't forget that."

"Yeah, and if I see this punk, I will kick his ass." Jeremy winks.

I glare at him. "Please don't. I might be pissed at him but I don't want him to end up in the hospital."

"If you say so." Jeremy shrugs.

"Well, I am off to bed. Night." I breathe out and head to my room.

I turn my phone back on wanting to call a certain person. We have both been so busy with our Salvatore's that, we haven't spent as much time together. I click dial and wait for her to answer. Which I know she will. I hardly ever initiate a call so if I do it is usually a emergency.

"_Hello? Elena?_"

"Caroline" I say as my voice breaks.

"_Elena, sweetie, what's wrong?_" She says frantically.

I sit on the phone and tell her everything for the next hour. I take my time and tell her how I slowly started falling for him, which she says she knew all along. Smart ass. I also tell her how good he's been, that is until today and I tell her detail by detail of today's horror fest. She gasps at all the right parts until I finish.

"_Oh my god, Elena._" She whispers. "_I am so sorry._"

"It's fine Care, I knew, it was too good to be true." I say wiping a tear away.

"_No. Elena, it is not fine! He should have met up with you anyway and not have overreacted like that! But I can see it from his point of view, why he did that. I mean come on, he likes you a lot too, Elena, and don't deny it" _She says before I can interject. "_But think about it. It probably seemed too good to be true for him too and then you were acting weird from getting all googly eyes over him and then you didn't meet him. It probably scared him and made him think you didn't want or need him. I am not saying what he did was right but I am also saying don't give up on him yet. Besides what about this text? You said you didn't send it but…yet he got it…it's all too weird." _Caroline says.

"I know! I don't get the text thing, which is why I think he's lying." I say passionately. "I mean I looked in my phone, Care. There was no outgoing text to him. He had to have been lying." I try to make her see reason.

"_I don't know. From what you told me he seemed confused as to why, you said you didn't send it. Again I don't know, Elena. But I will pick you up tomorrow morning, okay? I know you need space from him. I get it._"

"Thanks, Care." I say genuinely. "Also, how's it going with Stefan? You haven't been at lunch lately…want to tell me something, Care?"

I can hear her giggle through the phone_. "Yeah, we make out a lot. He is basically prince charming. He is my own personal Ryan Gosling. I think I love him_" She admits.

"That is amazing, Care!" I say. "I am really happy for you"

"_Thanks. Well, I got to go. I will see you tomorrow. Love ya._" She says and hangs up.

I love her. We have all been distracted lately. Caroline with Stefan. Me with Damon and my pregnancy. And Bonnie…with…I don't even know. She has just been busy lately. Probably studying.

I let out a long breath and get up to go take a shower. Everything is falling apart. If he would have shown up at the clinic I would have forgiven him. Easily! But instead he talks about this 'text' he got and gets drunk and has sex with some random chick. That hurts more than I am willing to let on. I thought just maybe….he liked me. But I was wrong. He doesn't like me. Like he said, it was all a joke. A lie.

I get out of the shower and do my nightly bathroom routine. When I walk out of the bathroom I can hear voices downstairs.

"Just let me speak to her! That is all I need!" A voice begs.

He _begged_.

I listen outside my door for more.

"No! Listen…she needs time. You broke her trust and her hormones definitely aren't helping the situation….." My dad laughs lightly. "Just give her a few days, okay?"

"You don't understand, Grayson….I _need_ to speak to her."

"I'm sorry Damon. Like I said, come back in a few days or try talking to her at school. But please hear me out when I say she needs some time. Just to think things through for her and the baby. Just give it time."

I can't hear anymore because they got quiet but then I hear the door shut and I know the conversation is over. I walk back in my room preparing myself for sleep. Am I doing the right thing?

* * *

**16 weeks pregnant**

**Friday December 16****th**

Stupid alarm. Stupid drama, making me wake up. Stupid day, for not having more hours for me to sleep. Yep.

I am tired. Very tired. I couldn't sleep much and I am exhausted. I drag my feet to my closet and find my maternity jeans. I don't like wearing them much or at all because it just reminds me of how fat I am getting but I can't wear yoga pants and leggings forever. I find a basic black t-shirt and a sweat shirt to go over. Going for lazy today. I don't care anymore. At this point I am going to high school to learn and graduate so I can go to college and support my child. Not to impress anyone. I pull on my converse grab my bag and speed walk downstairs. I am running a tad late. I look out the window to see if Caroline is here yet, won't surprise me if she isn't but my heart stops. Damon's car is in the driveway. Nope. I am not talking to him yet.

Ugh.

Why is he here!?

Just then Caroline's car pulls up and I quickly open the door and head outside. It's kind of awkward because Caroline's car is right behind Damon's and I am obviously going to choose Caroline's but still. Awkward. Just as I am about to open the passenger door I hear Damon get out of his car.

Damn it.

"Elena!"

Ugh. I turn around to see him running to my side.

"Please just let me talk…"

"No Damon…I need time. Leave me alone!"

I see his face fall, my words obviously hurt his feelings. I shake the feeling of guilt in me and turn away from him.

I get in Caroline's car and before I even have the door shut she takes off down the road. Good friend.

"Thanks for getting me out of that, Care." I smile.

"No problem."

We pick up Bonnie on the way to school and it feels like old times. No boys. Just us girls. It feels nice. Screw boys. Who needs a man? Pfft. I don't…. I think.

We pull up into school and we are already running late. School starts in 5 minutes. We scramble out of the car and head into the school.

"Well, I will see you at lunch, guys." I call after them.

I knew, Damon would try and talk to me today, I mean I'm not stupid but I'm going to do my best to avoid him. Besides Caroline and Bonnie said they'd help. It's only till I sort things out and calm down. Because right now, all I feel is rage. I need to calm down first. Damon doesn't approach me but I know he saw me walking across the hall. He is listening to my wishes. Giving me time. Though I know, it's killing him. I sigh and go to my first class of the day trying to forget this horrible drama.

Lunch finally comes around and I hope Damon sits with his friends. I keep ranging from angry to hopeless. Mainly angry though. Hopeless that I feel alone again and angry that he would do that to me. I can't keep the kid from him though. I know for a fact he would fight me on it. I only said, I would stop him from seeing it because I knew it would piss him off. That is the only thing, I regret saying. I would never take his kid from him. Though I did have a point. He needs to mature and man up if he wants to be a father. It's not right to sleep with random woman. Our kid does not need to see or hear about that.

I reach the lunchroom and spot Caroline and Bonnie and quickly make my way to them.

"Hey guys." I say and sit down.

"How are you doing, so far?" Bonnie asks with concern.

"A lot better than I thought. I am going to talk to him eventually, it is the _mature_ thing to do. Even though I would rather do far worse things" …. to that beautiful face of his, I finish off in my head.

I don't have much of an appetite with everything going on so I just go for an orange juice. Caroline and Bonnie give me stern looks but I ignore them. I cannot eat. If I ate right now, it would be all over this cafeteria. I look around during lunch for Damon but he isn't anywhere in here. Maybe he skipped or is outside, I don't know. I try not to care, although I do anyway.

At least school's easier now. There's a girl a grade above me, who cheated on her boyfriend and so the other girls have taken to fawning over the 'hot' guy and now everyone kind of hates her and calls her a slut. I don't think it's right at all. Actually it's pathetic. I don't know why people can't just move on. But at least now, I don't get weird stares. I am just a normal girl, in school. The pregnant one. No biggy.

Interrupting my thoughts, the bell goes off and we get up to head to class. It's weird to think I am now sixteen weeks pregnant and almost halfway through this pregnancy. I can't wait for the birth. Not looking forward to the pain, but meeting him or her….I get butterflies just thinking about it.

According to my baby book, at sixteen weeks some woman can feel the baby moving. Hasn't happened to me yet but I am extra cautious now. Pros to this week. Stronger nails and hair. Bigger boobs. Yes, that's definitely a pro. Cons, back aches, 'pregnancy brain' aka I will start to not remember things. Sounds fun. Worst thing is, that's not even all of it. Pregnancy seems all cute until you get the symptoms.

I head to class and as I'm walking down the hall I see Damon coming towards me from the other end. I know he sees me but I look down and keep walking. Call me immature blah, blah, blah, but I can't face him yet. I feel stupid for falling for him. Stupid for thinking he changed, yet again. Stupid for trusting him. So on and so on. And most of all, I'm hurt. I am hurt he missed the appointment and I am hurt I caught him in bed with a girl, the day after I admitted my feelings for him. This whole thing is a mess.

I continue walking, keeping my head down, when he grabs my forearm and drags me to the side near the lockers.

"Damon! Stop!" I struggle.

"Elena, I will give you space. I will." He says as his voice breaks. "But please, know that I thought you left me. That I was abandoned like I was, when I was a kid…I know that still doesn't make it right and I know I fucked up. But you can't hate me forever, right? I would hate if what we had, was gone forever."

"I just need time. Okay? Then we can figure out this…big…mess" I sigh.

He looks into my eyes and puts his hands on my face caressing it. He opens his mouth like he wants to say something but then closes his mouth and nods.

I head to class after our confrontation and try to get my mind off of it. I can't help but feel guilty. I feel like something about this is off. Am I missing something? I shake my head and focus on the teacher.

The day passes through agonizingly slow. I feel like I have been here for days. When the bell finally rings, I thank god and quickly run out. I need to get out of this school. I feel like it's closing in on me. I speed walk out to the parking lot and wait for Caroline.

I'm walking to Caroline's car when suddenly Damon is in front of me. He's so fast. Sometimes I swear he's a vampire.

"What? I thought you were giving me space." I say annoyed.

He pauses before answering. "I am…" He shoves his hands in his pockets. "I just wanted to make sure you had a ride home…" He trails off.

I sigh. "Yes I do, Damon. Caroline is driving me now. So I have to go." I tell him turning to leave.

"Wait!" He calls after.

I groan and turn back around.

"…Are you drinking your shakes?"

I stomp my foot.

Yes.

I stomp my foot.

"Damon! Seriously!" I raise my voice getting irritated.

He rolls his eyes. "Yes, _Elena_ I am serious."

"Fine then. Yes, I am drinking them. I gained a few more pounds. Can I go now?" I say impatiently.

He forces a smile and nods. "Yeah…yeah…talk to you soon…"

I smile and get into Caroline's car. I get into the passenger seat and we head out.

"Where's Bonnie?" I ask looking around.

"After-school something-or-other. Though I don't believe it. She's definitely hiding something. No worries though, she will spill soon. I mean it's Bonnie. The girl told us she started her period five minutes after it happened." Caroline rambles.

I laugh.

I look out the window and notice we are on a different road.

"Caroline…where are we going?" I ask hesitantly.

"The grill. Meeting Stefan there. You don't mind, do you?" She pleads. "You guys should get to know each other anyway." She adds.

I nod. "Yeah, fine. But mainly because I'm starving and don't have Damon to cook me anything." I grumble.

She smiles proudly knowing she got her way.

We pull up to the grill not much later and see a lot of other high school students. Doesn't surprise me. It is the town hang out. I almost forget it's a restaurant sometimes with how much people hang here.

I get out of the car, anxious to eat. I haven't had greasy food in weeks.

Weeks!

We enter the grill and see Stefan waiting at a booth.

"Did you tell him, I was coming?" I hiss.

"Yep. He's fine with it. As long as he sees me." She says dreamily.

I roll my eyes at her dramatics. We reach the booth and Stefan stands up and kisses her full on. Yeah. I am definitely a third wheel.

Well it's better than moping at home with nothing to eat. Besides I didn't eat lunch today. I can eat a cow. Literally.

I cough.

"Oh, sorry" Stefan smiles and they sit across from me.

"How are things going, Elena?" Stefan greets.

"Honestly? Horrible." I sigh looking at the menu.

"Trust me, I heard. My brother yelled about it for hours. Then this morning he was moping and yelled at me, for staring at him." Stefan exhales.

"Well, I am sorry for that but what he did was horrible." I say straightly.

Stefan nods. "I agree. It was horrible and wrong. But I know my brother, and I know he _deeply_ regrets it. I know you guys can get past this though. He is impulsive and crazy sometimes but he is also fiercely loyal and dedicated." Stefan defends.

I nod agreeing. "He is. And I think he would make a great father I just need this weekend to think things over. Then maybe, on Monday after school we can talk things out." I shrug.

"Good idea. He doesn't need the wrath from a pregnant lady." Caroline says cheerfully.

I glare at her.

I order a burger and fries even though, _again,_ they commented on how I shouldn't eat unhealthily, especially with my current weight gain problem. Why I don't gain weight from burgers and fries is beyond me? Damon explained it once. Something to do with nutrition blah, blah.

We are now talking freely and laughing. I for once in 24 hours forget the stupid drama that has plagued my mind. Stefan is a great guy and just seeing him with Caroline I know he is great for her. Perfect even. She wants the prince charming and white knight and he is exactly that. He bends over backwards for her and worships at her feet, which is something Caroline needs. Personally it would drive me crazy but for them, it's perfect.

"You guys, are so cute together." I say after they whispered something to each other.

They both smile. "You need to get a man, Elena Gilbert! I am tired of seeing you mope about being single. Go out there and get a man!" She pep talks.

I laugh. "Caroline…I am pregnant. What guy would want to take that responsibility? Yeah…I won't be dating for a long time…" I chuckle.

"You've got my brother whipped. I'm sure, all you would have to do, is say the magic words and he would follow you around like a lost puppy." Stefan jokes.

I snicker. "Yeah sure. After last night, I don't think so."

"I said my brother likes you, not that he's smart."

Suddenly the room is filled with tension. I don't want to talk about how Damon likes me. I am trying to sever my feelings for him, which might I add, is already hard as it is. But when he says stuff like that, it gets my hopes up and it hurts.

"Well anyway…" Caroline laughs trying to think of something to change the subject. "Are you excited to be an uncle, Stefan? That's so hot you know….you being an uncle." She smiles and bites her lip.

I roll my eyes and look away. Can you get any more PDA than this? I find that would hard to achieve.

"Mhmm, I am excited. And you can be the sexy aunt…" He smiles leaning in.

"Hey!" I call out. "Tone it down, or drive me home." I say irritable.

My libido is at an all time high. So now, is _not_ the time to display sexual affection.

"It's almost five, we should all get home and do homework or whatever we need to do." Caroline says quickly.

"Caroline, its fine. I know you two are going to pick up where you left off." I wave my hand gesturing to them. "I'm fine at home. I am fed and somewhat happy. I will probably just pass out." I say getting up. Which is almost like a chore now.

"Okay, thanks Elena." She smiles.

"Trust me. Thank _you._" I mutter and grab my purse as we leave.

The ride to my house is awkward because Caroline is driving and keeps looking over at Stefan who's in the passenger seat. Meanwhile I am holding on for dear life, because she keeps drifting out of the lane.

"Eyes on the road, Caroline!" I finally say.

She mutters a 'sorry' and we continue on. Oh lord, get me out of the vehicle.

We pull up and I can tell they are both antsy to get alone time. I roll my eyes at how crazy teenagers are. Though I am one. But I don't feel like one anymore.

"Use a condom." I holler at them as I get out and shut the door.

"We will!" Caroline yells out her window and drives away.

Wow.

I shake my head and head into my house.

It's dead quiet.

I thought I was alright but I'm not.

I miss Damon. A lot. I miss his presence and his home cooked foods. I miss his jokes and our friendship.

I miss _him._

I know, I am overreacting but as I slide down my front door, I let out a sob. Am I doing the right thing, pushing him away? I miss him terribly, how can that be right, if it hurts so much?

I wrap my arms around myself and let all my sobs out. He will always be there for his kid, I know that. The look on his face when I said he needed to shape up, said it all. He is in it, for the long run. But what about me? Am I being absurd liking him too much? What if, what I think is true and he really only started noticing me that day on the beach? I hope that isn't that case. Because even when I am still _pissed_ at him for doing that. He is right.

I am not tied to him.

And even though I am that mad at him for missing the appointment and sleeping with a girl and ignoring my calls, I _still_ have feelings for him, but I can't act on them. Not anymore.

I have to look out for my kid. And I don't want him or her to grow up in a broken home with parents fighting all the time. I can't have that. I won't have that. So even though I am falling deeply for him, I need to ignore it.

Maybe it will fade over time?

But I have a feeling it won't.

* * *

_**Review for next chapter?**_

**Thanks to Anna for being my beta and**** to Rita for helping me and not lying how good the chapter is or how bad.**

**Was this random? haha been preparing for it for awhile, a few more chaps of drama but bear with me. They will be happy sooner than you think ;)**

_**Spoiler: Some Damon pov with figuring out something big._

_Just watched tvd and im so sorry for uploading this fight after the tvd one. damn. i swear i didnt know that was happening. Whoops. Dont hate me. Painful day, damn._

_Dont worry they will be fine. I know they will. Also i know its weird to have 2 days in one chap i usually don't do that but change is necessary. let me know how you liked that. I still wanted to add the dates. its important to me to do that. This year is from 2011 if you were wondering._

**xo.**


	12. Baby steps

__What were you thinkin'

When you lost my trust?  
You had it all now  
You're left with nothing

* * *

**16 weeks and 2 days.**

**Saturday, December 17****th**

Today is Saturday. I can think things through without waking up at the crack of dawn. Damon seemed genuinely sorry yesterday for his actions and I believe that he is sorry but what's stopping him from doing it again? How can I know I can trust him, with me? Scratch that, our kid. I don't want our kid seeing that kind of behavior. I won't allow it. Though my gut says he didn't mean any of what he said and that I should forgive him. But my mind and heart say I shouldn't. You could say I am conflicted.

I have been lying around in bed since I woke up around noon and it is now almost three. Caroline and Bonnie have called to see if I was okay and whether or not we could do something all together but I told them, not now.

They understood.

Damon sent me a text , at around six am, of course I was still asleep but it made me feel safe and protected.

The text said: _Elena I get why you are mad but just know when you're ready to talk, I will be here- D _

I thought if I thought about the situation, it would make me feel better, that I could move past this or clear up things, but it's actually making it worse. Before I would have had Damon to distract me and assure me everything would be fine but I can't rely on him now. I have to count on myself to be positive and it's hard. Almost impossible.

Maybe it's a good thing I'm going through this. I'm realizing I need to be here for me. That I need to take care of myself and not have Damon take care of me, though it is nice.

I can't find the will to get up or eat. I lost my appetite. I know, I know, I should eat. My dad is working today, he's on call and Jeremy was here making sure I had someone but I told him I was fine and made him stop hovering over me so he could go hang out with his friends. So I have no one to tell me to eat, which is bad. When I'm sad I don't eat. I eat when I'm happy, which I guess is kind of reversed.

Though I have come to a realization. I shouldn't be _as_ mad at Damon as I was or is. He didn't cheat. He can do whatever he wants. It was my feelings for him that hurt me the most. Not him. Though, I do wish he could have made it to the appointment but who am I to take away his second chance?

Doesn't make me any less sad. I feel like I have been crying for hours but I haven't. I am just emotionally exhausted and I can tell the stress is taking its toll. My body feels weak and tired. I could sleep three days and I would still be tired.

I should get up to eat or drink but instead I stay here, in bed. I stay here doing nothing. Thinking.

I feel like I am going to be doing a lot of it this weekend.

* * *

**Damon POV**

I have been pacing my bedroom for hours. God I am an idiot. I had everything. Things were going fine and I screwed it up. I still can't wrap my head around the text. That is all I have been thinking about for hours. I didn't want to worry her and let on that I think someone is playing us but I think someone is.

I understand her need for space I mean I practically fucked a chick and threw it in her face, god…

Nothing excuses it.

Nothing.

I was weak and vulnerable and thought I had lost her and my kid. I lost it. I snapped. I thought she didn't want me in her or the kids life and that was too much for me to bear. So I did the one thing that helps me cope.

Sex.

Which has bit me in the ass more times than I can count.

Some think, I just want to make things right, so that I can have a good life with my kid. But that's not the problem. I am in-freaking-love with Elena. That is my problem. I have to make things right with her too because it's not some stupid teenage boy crush. Over dinner at my parents house I realized how domestic it was and how everyone got along. It was perfect. I sound like an idiot. Damn, Lorenzo would laugh at me, if he ever heard my thoughts right now.

Klaus, Kol and Tyler all dropped me, when they heard I was going to be a father and that I'd do the right thing by Elena and be responsible for my actions. As if there was another option. Not much of a loss, they were a pain in my ass anyways.

And Jeremy…Ha.

Maybe we could be close, one day. Maybe. Though, I don't know if he could ever forgive me for knocking up his little sister in high school. But you never know I guess.

Back to the issue at hand.

I'm an ass.

She didn't send the text. I missed seeing my kid. And I fucked a random chick.

Points for me for royally fucking up.

I haven't seen Jeremy since me and Elena's fight but I am sure it won't be pretty. God here I am trying to impress Elena all the time, and see if she loves me and now I am back to square one.

Or negative twenty.

I will never forget my mom's reaction when she found out what happened….

"_Elena!" I call after her but realize I'm naked._

_Fuck._

_I look around my room for my pants as the blonde starts waking up. _

_What was her name? Stacey? Billy Joe? Don't know. Don't care._

_I spot my pants in the corner of the room and quickly put them on. Ignoring the calls of the blonde, I run down the stairs skipping steps._

"_Elena!" I call again look around the living room and parlor, but all I see is the front door wide open and my mom staring blankly out of it._

_I look back and forth confused of what to do before I bolt outside to chase after her._

"_Damon!" My mom calls behind me but I ignore her._

_When I am outside, I notice her driving down the driveway._

_I run after it, waving my arms, to get her attention, for her to stop._

_She doesn't._

_Fuck._

_I groan and rub my hand over my eyes, before stomping back inside._

_When I'm inside I slam the door shut and stare blankly at the floor._

"…_Damon, what happened?" My mom whispers._

_I sigh and rub my hand over my face again and plop onto the nearest couch. She follows me and sits across. Here comes more disappointment._

"_I missed an appointment today, then went to a bar, got drunk and brought a girl home." I mutter. I'm too ashamed to look at her in the eyes._

"_Why did you miss it hun?" She tries to keep her voice leveled._

"_I got a text from her saying to meet in the back parking lot, so I went there because I was going to ride with Grayson and her. But they weren't there." I say my voice breaking. "I thought…." I breathe out, trying to calm myself down._

"_You thought, they left you" She finishes._

_I nod._

"_Well did they?" She asks with some hope._

_I shake my head. "Turns out, she never sent the text and they were waiting for me in the front parking lot, like always. Now everything is fucked up." I groan putting my head in my hands._

"_Damon, you're an idiot." My mother sighs._

"_I know, Mom, but I don't need to hear it from everyone." I grumble._

"_No I don't think you are an idiot for what you're thinking about. I think you are an idiot because you don't see how much the girl likes you. You're an idiot because you thought she would ever leave you."_

_I lift my head up from my hands and look at her. _

I basically told the woman that she's nuts. Elena doesn't like me. She _puts up_ with me, for the baby. I see the occasional smirk or blush from her, but liking me? Come on.

After that talk I practically drop-kicked the girl out of my bed and house. My mom didn't even bat an eye. She is use to me doing this and blames herself. What she kept badgering me about is how I'm a idiot and that I need to make it up to her. So it's safe to say, I have been held up in my room avoiding her.

But I need to go downstairs and get ready to leave. I want to get to the bottom of the text and I have a feeling who it is. And if it is that person…well, they have a world of hell coming.

I quietly open my door and make my way downstairs. When I reach the kitchen to get my morning coffee I groan. My dad and my mom are at the island eating and look up when I come in.

"Oh Damon, you done avoiding me?" My mom says innocently.

"Ha, ha, Mom." I say sarcastically and start making my coffee.

"Damon, your mom told me what happened last night. You need to talk to Elena and-"

"I know you guys!" I snap. "She asked for space, so I am giving it to her. Now please, give me space in the meantime." I breathe out.

"Did she say when she will talk to you again?" My mom asks.

I shrug. "She hinted after the weekend."

"Well, I hope she talks to you on Monday, because Tuesday, is the start of winter break." My mom says lightly.

I sigh. "Yep, so let's just hope I can get out of the doghouse by then." I smirk and put coffee in my mug and head out of the kitchen to avoid any other 'bonding activities' and lectures.

When I get in my car, I think the best place to start, is at the grill. The high school practically owns that place.

When I get there, the place is packed as usual, you would think people would find something better to do. I get out and head inside, bracing myself for the unknown. I walk and look around for _her_.

Bingo.

She's at the pool table trying to flirt with Mason. Some things never change.

I smirk and head over there. Oh how she will be surprised to see me. Or perhaps not.

"Boo." I whisper and her ear.

She jumps a little, but turns around.

She smiles.

"Well, well, took you long enough. Was starting to get worried." She says huskily.

I freeze.

She knows.

She did it.

Why the little….

"Let me guess…you did something stupid after I sent it and she caught you and isn't speaking to you." Katherine guesses.

I glare at her. "Are you proud, Katherine? Is this what you wanted? God you are such a bitch." I breathe out and run my hands though my hair.

"Damon, she deserved it. You were mine, first. She needs to know that. Besides, it proved that you are the same old Damon. Yeah I heard, Damon. The girl you slept with? She's on my cheer team. So if you think for one second, she didn't brag about it all day yesterday, you are wrong." She smirks.

I growl and put my arms on either side of the pool table blocking her in, but it doesn't phase her at all.

"Mhmm, Damon. I love it when you're rough." She breathes.

"Hey man, get off of her." Mason comes up next to me tugging my arms but I don't move an inch.

"Listen you little, slut." I say directly in front of her face. "Going after Elena, bad move. Now you better back the fuck off, before I grab Jeremy and we make your life a living hell." I say coldly.

I let her go and she genuinely looks scared. Good. Mason goes up next to her, rubbing her red arms.

"Get the fuck out of here, man." Mason shouts.

"Oh, I will. By the way, control your bitch, next time." I smirk at him before leaving.

When I get outside, I'm hit with reality.

Katherine fucked with us.

I knew she was obsessed with me but I was always in denial that she would do something like this. Obviously, I was wrong.

I want to run to Elena and tell her the news but it doesn't change everything.

I still slept with that girl.

I should have never thought Elena would do that. She always told me she was glad I was there for her but that never entered my mind at the time. All that I was thinking about was that she'd left me.

I _will_ make it up to her. Even if it is the last thing I do.

* * *

**Elena POV **

I just woke up from a four hour nap and I am still tired. Freaking pregnancy. It's almost seven pm and I haven't moved much. I did throw up about, three hours ago? I don't know, I lost track. Stress and not eating is getting to me, I guess.

I am laying in bed, when I hear the front door open. My dad is home. He was here all day. I heard him coming in every now and then to see if I was okay this morning, but when I woke up and looked outside, his car was gone. I don't know where he went but I don't want him coming in here to check on me. I feel worse.

I groan and roll over not wanting to have to deal with anyone.

"Lena?" My dad calls from the hall.

I ignore him, hoping he will go away.

I hear my door creak and know that he is in my room now.

"Go away." I moan.

"Have you been here all day?" He asks shocked.

I nod.

"I have spaghetti from Amelia's downstairs." He coaxes.

I shrug.

"Elena, have you eaten today?" He scolds.

Him being a doctor I know I can't lie to him about it. I never could. Growing up with a doctor as a father is both good and bad. Good, because if I am sick he will know what to do and what helps. Bad, if you want to do something or get away with being sick to go out because he won't stand for it.

I shake my head.

"Did you at least drink something? Like your shakes?" He asks with hope.

I shake my head again.

He sighs. "Elena, you aren't just eating for you. If you are starving, so is your kid."

Great, now I feel guilty too.

"Dad, I know." I croak. "I just don't have the appetite to." I explain.

"Well, you have to try come on." He says nudging me.

I groan again knowing I won't win and stand up.

Whoa.

I feel really light headed and I almost fall over but my dad catches me.

"Whoa, Elena. Careful there. We need to get food in you, come on." He says leading my downstairs.

Great this whole 'pregnancy' thing is really starting to become a hassle. Now I am too tired to function and can't walk without being dizzy. Fun. Screw the pregnancy-glow and it being magical. Pregnancy, is in reality horrible.

We reach the kitchen and the island is filled with Italian food but the only thing that sounds good in that whole table of food, is garlic bread. Mhm.

I go to reach for the garlic bread but my dad slaps my hand. I glare at him.

"What?" I gasp.

"You need protein. Go for spaghetti, at least it has meat in it."

Ugh.

I grab a plate and fill it up with spaghetti but I bet you I can only eat a quarter of this.

I sit down to eat and I can hardly put food in my mouth. Maybe I am coming down with a flu? Whatever it is, I do not want to eat, but I manage to force myself to swallow one bite and I try my hardest not to throw it up.

Jeremy suddenly walks through the front door.

"Hey Jer." My dad greets. "Thought you would be out with friends." My dad says eating.

He shrugs. "I'm home now." He says getting food and sitting down.

"So, how was your day, Jeremy?" My dad says casually.

"Hanged out at the grill." He says digging into his food. "Oh yeah! And Damon was there for a bit, then he, Katherine and Mason all got into a fight." Jeremy informs.

What.

That gets my attention and I turn to him. "What about?"

He shrugs again. "No clue, it just got really heavy and there was a lot of tension. Definitely got everyone's attention."

I wonder what it was about….

The conversation after that differs to other things. I manage to eat almost half but couldn't do anymore. My dad looked at me with concern but let me go back to my room. I work on some homework, its not like I have anything else to do.

I decide to take a shower. I look at my naked body in the mirror and notice how big my bump is. Very noticeable now. I can hardly pass for fat anymore. I sigh and get into the shower.

When I get out and wash my hair I notice a ball of hair in my hands.

What the hell.

I pull on my hair and more come out. Oh my god.

Its not just a little bit of hair, it's _a lot_.

"What the hell?" I whisper as I keep pulling more and more dead and loose hair from my head.

Without wanting to worry my dad I put the hair in the garbage and comb out my hair again. It's probably from stress, I just need to avoid this crappy drama going on and I should be fine, I tell myself.

I am trying to go to bed but I keep tossing and turning. I can't get my mind off of him. Or anything in fact. I finally give up and sit up. I grab out a pen and paper, doing the only thing I can do, when I over think.

Write.

But instead of a letter to my diary or to myself, I address it to someone new. Someone I haven't met yet, but who I'm dying to do so.

_Dear Baby,_

_I feel weird writing to you but I know I have to do this. I want you to read this some day and know how much I love you. You might not have come into this world the ideal way but just know one thing. I love your father, and I love you. That's ideal enough for me. I don't know how old you will be when reading this but I hope I am raising you right and you are happy. Just happy. That is all I want. You are only a little baby right now in my tummy but someday you will be big and grown up and you'll have dreams and aspirations and I can't wait to see that. I don't know where Damon and me will stand in the future but just know, he loves you __**so**__ much right now and I am sure you are a daddies little girl or boy in the future and will have him wrapped around your little finger. Right now things are hectic but you will have a great family someday. With Jeremy, Grayson and Damon's family, not to mention Bonnie and Caroline who are your aunties and will probably spoil you rotten. You will be well loved. Of that I am sure. _

_Love, Elena._

I sigh reading over the letter. I hope he or she reads this one day. Everything coming from the heart. I might be going through a hard time but the one thing that keeps me going at the end of the day is my baby. And Damon. Oh Damon….I realized after that letter, that I have forgiven him. I'm not mad at him, anymore. He made a mistake and I am sure he regrets it. Though I am too tired and stubborn to call him. I'll text him soon…..I'm a coward. I can't face him.

Groaning I let my head hit the pillow and fall asleep instantly.

* * *

**16 weeks and 4 days**

**Monday December 19****th**

"Elena."

"Elena."

"Elena."

I groan, slowly waking up. I can hardly wake up though, sleep keeps pulling me back under.

"Lena, last day of school before winter break." My dad's voice pierces through my sleep.

Ugh.

"Go away." I groan and sink deeper into my pillow.

"Elena, come on. You need to go to school….And graduate hun." He coaxes.

"Dad, I don't feel good today." I mumble.

Hoping he would leave me alone now, so I can sleep and try not to throw up but I was wrong.

"How do you feel bad?" My dad says as he turns into Dr. Gilbert.

"I am so tired, I could sleep for a year, my back hurts, I am dizzy, nauseas and have a headache." I rant off. "So, can I go back to sleep now?" I grumble.

"Awe hun that doesn't sound good. How about I stay here and watch over you…. He trails off.

"Dad, I am fine. I am basically just going back to sleep." I mutter.

"No. It's okay, Honey. I'm staying here. When was the late time you ate cupcake?" He scowls.

I shrug.

He sighs "Go back to sleep." He says as he gets up and leaves.

Thank god.

Yesterday was a horrible day. I couldn't keep anything down and slept. I hope today will be a little different but I don't know yet. I think it's the flu. It just needs to pass over then I can be back to normal. I feel bad for leaving Damon there at school alone when I told him I would talk to him after the weekend. But he'd understand. I haven't talked to him since that day at school. He's sent me texts throughout the weekend asking if I was alright but I didn't want to lie to him and tell him, I was sick, he would freak out.

I sigh knowing, I should text Damon. So, I pull out my phone and send him one.

_Don't worry. But I'm not going to school. Don't feel good and I am super tired. We will talk soon though I promise.-E _

When I wake up I groan and run to the bathroom to throw up…Nothing. There is nothing in my stomach. Great. I need some water. I go downstairs but feel really dizzy and hold onto walls as I go.

I go into the kitchen and see my dad making something.

"Hey." I croak crossing my arms.

"Hey cupcake, making some stew for you…" He smiles.

I smile and nod heading over to get a glass and fill it up. I need to force myself to drink something. I don't feel thirsty but I am pretty sure I am. And for me and my babies sake I need to try. But before I even bring it to my mouth I get a rush of dizziness and suddenly my vision goes black. I hear a glass shatter and then I hear and see nothing.

* * *

**Damon POV**

I stare down at her text in my first period and I don't know if I should go over and make sure she isn't dying or not. I am dramatic I know. But she always tries downplays things so I don't know whether to check on her or not.

Shit.

What do I do?

I sigh and finally decide to stay here. She would probably smack me if I went over and I don't need to rock, the already damaged boat.

I sent her many texts over the past few days with no reply but now it makes sense. She's been sick. And instead of freaking out that she didn't text me, I put trust in that she wouldn't do something that would hurt me, like cut me out. She told me, we would talk and I need to trust her. Even though it's a bitch, but trust is earned, and I need her to be able to trust me again.

Freaking high school. I can't wait to graduate next year. I freaking hate this place. I tap my hands impatiently on my desk trying to pass time. I _need_ to see her.

Basically all I did the past few days was read baby books even though Lorenzo kept trying to get me to do something, I read and read the damn things. Let's just say I know anything and everything that could happen. It makes me want to wrap her in bubble wrap

At-fucking-last lunch rolls around, I walk to the lunch room, trying to spot her anyways but nope. Definitely isn't here. I sigh and go outside to meet Lorenzo. He's leaning against the wall smoking.

"Hey, man." I sigh and lean against it with him.

"Baby lady text you back yet?" He smirks.

Oh the guy thinks he's so funny.

"Nope" I say popping the 'p'.

He laughs. "Trust me, you two will work it out."

Yeah let's hope….

Breaking the silence my cell phone rings. Hoping it's Elena, I pull it out of my jeans pocket but only to see that its Grayson. Huh…

"Hello?" I say hesitantly.

"_Damon, listen, don't freak out but Elena's in the hospital. She passed out…"_

What the fuck.

I run to my car ignoring Lorenzo's calls.

"What the hell, Grayson!? Why? Why'd she pass out. Is the baby okay?...!?" I panic and already on the road, breaking many speed limits.

"_Just get here okay. Soon"_ He says and hangs up.

I inwardly curse and bang my hand's on my steering wheel. I feel my hand's throb from pain but ignore it.

I just pray her and my kid are okay.

And Safe.

Oh god…

* * *

_**Review for next chapter?**_

_**Lots of page breaks and POV changes but they were necessary. Shorter chap but also shorter wait so...haha**_

**Next chap will most likely be a longer wait, because i am writing a one shot for christmas and it needs my time and attention.**

**Thanks to Anna banana for beta'ing and Irta for being pure amazing.**

_**Spoiler: _Elena and Damon get deep and talk. xo.

Some of you were concerned if Damon cheated and if Elena would forgive him cause what he did was bad. But i was going for 3x14 when Elena hurt him and he lashed out by sleeping with Rebekah. They weren't dating then in the show and aren't dating now in my fic so he has the right to even if its not 'right'. its what Damon does tbh haha gotta be OC. Plus in my fic they are idiots and don't know each other likes one another.

Until next time. xo.


	13. Survive

_I've been thinking  
Just sitting thinking sitting  
On why I love you  
And all my reasons  
And if I lost you  
Boy, if I lost you  
I'd lose myself_

* * *

**16 weeks and 4 days pregnant **

**Monday December 19****th**

I hear a buzz of voices around me. I try to resurface but can't find the will to. I try to move my fingers and break through the blackness but I am too weak. I use all my strength to open my eyes but fail. I use my ears and see if I can pick up on anything….I can hear people moving around me and….maybe feel someone holding my hand? I want to so badly wake up and comfort whoever is holding my hand like a vice. Instead I can't help but slip back into the darkness.

I don't know how much later it is, but I feel a lot more awake now and can remember a lot more things. Am I awake? I still feel someone holding my hand. It's a lot more quieter now. I can hear some deep breathing and maybe pacing? I feel so confused. What happened? Last thing, I think I remember, was talking to my dad and getting something to drink…. I finally open my eyes and when I do, I find I am anywhere but the kitchen. I look around and my dad is across the room leaning against the wall staring at the coffee in his hand. I look to my other side and Damon is sitting on a chair next to my bed, holding my hand. He's looking down at his lap not knowing that I am awake now.

Looking around I see I am in the hospital.

I feel panic rising in my chest and squeeze his hand and within a millisecond Damon's head snaps up and a small smile comes across his face.

"Hey." He says softly.

"What happened?" I race out trying to sit up.

Damon's hand comes across my chest gesturing me back down and I am far too weak to fight, so I go along with it.

"You passed out." My dad says walking over to me.

"…What?" I whisper. "How..? Why…?" I say disoriented.

"The doctor ran some tests and you have a case of severe anemia and malnutrition. Those two combined along with stress was too much…" My dad trails off.

My hand flies to my stomach. Scared I lost him or her.

"Baby is fine." Damon chokes out next to me.

I sigh in relief.

Thank god….

"So it's healthy…?" I reassure looking between both my dad and Damon.

They both nod.

"They did an ultrasound while you were asleep and everything is fine. Actually perfect. The little heartbeat was strong. All good." Grayson smiles.

"And he was awake." Damon smirks. "Was rolling around and kicking. Doctor said you should be able to feel that soon because he is so active."

I scowl at him. "He? I told you Damon, it will be a she."

He rolls his eyes. "Yeah sure…..We'll see." He jokes lightly.

I'm about to make a remark but the doctor walks in through the door.

"Hello, Elena." He says kindly.

"Hi." I say shyly.

"I'm Dr. Embry." He shakes my hand. "We gave you some drugs to sleep. Your body needed it."

"How long was I asleep?" I ask curiously.

"About…ten hours." He shrugs. "More importantly. Your baby is fine. Which a lot of us were worried about." He says glancing at Damon and my dad. "But you however, are severely anemic and malnourished. We gave you IV fluids and prescribed you vitamins and iron pills." Dr. Embry explains.

I nod. "How did I get anemia?" I ask numbly.

"Well anemia can be caused by many things ranging from bad diet to vitamin deficiency or sometimes just pregnancy alone. It takes more blood to pump through you _and _your baby. That is why we always tell woman to eat well. You need extra nutrients. Also looking at how you are only sixteen that can also be a risk factor." He informs.

"So I just need to eat better?" I ask.

"Not exactly. You will have to take iron and vitamin pills _as_ well as eat well." He tells me. "What did you eat over the past week or few days?" He asks looking at the chart.

"Uhm…" I trail off thinking. "Well, the past few weeks I ate very well thanks to Damon." I gesture to him. "But the past few days I ate….a few bites of spaghetti." I confess.

"Is that all for that past few days?" He says taken aback.

I nod.

"Elena." Damon almost growls.

Well, I'm in trouble.

"Sorry." I whisper looking down.

"Elena, you have to take this seriously because it _can_ result in a miscarriage or birth defects. We caught it before it got _too_ bad, but we have to watch this." Dr. Embry says seriously.

I hear Damon let out a shaky sigh near me.

I feel tears come to my eyes and I wipe them with my hand.

"Lena, it will be okay. Just listen to the doctor okay?" My dad comforts.

I nod still wiping my tears.

"On the good side the heartbeat is excellent. Usually after something like this the baby might also be stressed but nothing is affecting this little sucker. It's a fighter." The doctor laughs lightly.

We all join in.

My stubborn little Gilbert/Salvatore.

The doctor goes over a few more things with us and informs I can leave in the morning which is in a few hours. Thank god. I just want to go home.

My dad left to give us sometime together much to my shock.

Me and Damon don't talk about our drama or issues. We are too thankful to not loose our little miracle. Of course we have to talk about it. But now is not the time.

"I am sorry Damon for not eating…I know that was important and I failed." I sigh.

"Elena, it's not like you purposely did it. I forgive you. Haven't you been taking your prenatal pills?" Damon asks.

I shake my head. "Lost them."

He groans. "I need to keep you under 24/7 watch." He half jokes.

I laugh lightly. "Probably."

He sighs and sits up taking off his jacket then shoes. I look at him like he is crazy but he walks closer and closer to my bed before he sits on it and lies next to me.

"What-Da-What are you doing-?"

He cuts me off. "Shhh. I know we have a lot to talk about, but just let me hold you…." He pleads.

I give in and nod.

He scoots closer and I rest my head on his chest.

This scary experience today taught me something.

You have to forgive and move on.

Damon made a mistake. Yes. But so did I when I got pregnant. I can't go around acting like I am mad, when I am just jealous. Time is limited. This might be the worst decision I have ever made in my life, to forgive him and let him back in, but it feels like the best decision as my head is resting on his chest.

We both said things we didn't mean the past few days. I overreacted due to my feelings that he didn't know and he made an impulse decision. We both said things to hurt one another but that's what we do. We fight.

We yell at each other until we're blue in the face and say horrible things but in the end we always end up like this. Together. Me in his arms or my head on his chest. Not such a bad way to end up huh?

All the sudden, my emotions get the best of me. I feel my throat start to constrict and my shoulders shake. Everything from this weekend comes crashing down. Me and Damon's fallout, almost loosing the baby. I don't think it could have gone worse. I hold him tighter as I let the tears fall.

"Shh….don't cry….." He rubs my back.

I sit there and let all my emotions out while cradling my stomach. Every now and then Damon will rub it. Both of us just thankful that it's healthy. You know that saying, you don't know what you have till it's almost gone. Well, that goes for Damon and my child. I almost lost both of them. I don't know how long I cry but I slowly slip into sleep with Damon still holding me. Us.

* * *

**Damon POV**

I can tell Elena is asleep by her breathing and I let out a deep breath. This day has been so god damn stressful. Probably the most stressful day I have been through my entire life. I am surprised I didn't get 100 speed tickets racing over here. The thoughts that were running through my head during that time were dark and agonizing. I cringe even thinking about them. I had no clue what condition she was in or anything. I was clueless.

_I whirl my car into the parking lot almost hitting the one next to mine. I jump out of the car and slam the door before I run to the front desk angrily and look around having no clue where to go. I am about to scream for someone to find her when I hear my name being called._

"_Damon!"_

_I turn towards the voice and see Grayson waving his arms gesturing me to follow him. I go after him and we pace down the halls._

"_Grayson! Tell me, what is going on?"_

"_She is fine Damon." He says shakily. "Fainted, but they are pumping her with stuff now." Grayson tells me while we are still walking down the hall._

_I feel my breathing pick up. He still hasn't said anything about the baby. Of course Elena's health is more important but I don't know what I would do if the baby…..I shake my head, and dispel the thoughts immediately from my mind, frustrated that they were even there in the first place. He _will_ be fine. We walk down a few more corridors before he leads me into a room. I sigh in relief. Elena is laying on the bed and looks somewhat okay. I look in the corner and see an ultrasound machine._

_Before I even sit down a doctor-looking person comes in. Someone better just tell me soon what the hell is going on…._

"_Hi, I'm Bethany and I will be doing an ultrasound." She smiles_

"_Why are you doing one again?" I cough._

_Grayson answers this time.. "Due to the stress on the body they want to make sure the baby is okay and that the heart rate isn't elevated."_

_I nod numbly._

_I sit in a chair at the end of the hospital bed with Grayson on one side and the ultrasound technician on the other. I feel my hands shaking. I just hope he's okay. I breathe in and out as evenly as I can while she lifts up Elena's gown and applies gel on her stomach._

_Wow. In the few days I have been gone I didn't realize how much I missed Elena's belly. I sound like a fucking idiot but I missed just rubbing it or seeing it. I read this week the baby can hear voices but I haven't been able to talk to it….I feel like I have missed out on so much and it has only been a few days._

"_Okay." She says moving around and putting gel on the stick. "Here we go."_

_All or nothing._

_The second she puts the stick down on Elena's belly the most amazing and wonderful sound I have ever heard, echoes in the room._

_The fucking heartbeat._

_Thank the lord._

_I could kiss the ground right now. _

_I hear Grayson laugh behind me. "Stubborn little thing." He says with relief._

_I chuckle lightly._

"_You will appreciate a stubborn baby now but when it grows up it will be a different story." Bethany jokes._

_At this point, I don't care. As long as he or evens she is okay. And Elena is okay._

_I am okay._

_My family._

_Family? What am I talking about? Is that what I want? I feel my heart rate pick up and my thoughts go on overdrive. I always thought I'd one day get a procedure done, cutting me off from having kids. They were never on my outlook. Though I also never gave it a whole lot of thought, it had only been a fleeting notion. It wasn't something that I'd have constantly on my mind. But now it's the only thing on my mind._

_I don't want a white picket fence._

_Fuck that._

_That's boring and not something I want._

_I want a girl I can laugh with and have fun with, despite if we have a kid. I want to still be spontaneous, take trips for the hell of it. I want to spoil my girl and kiss her and love her the same way I did the first day I laid eyes on her. I also want to fight with her and have so much passion and be consumed by it. I want that. But not with any woman. Only one….._

"_So everything looks more than fine. Actually perfect. Good size and weight for this stage. Great heart rhythm. You have nothing to worry about right now." She smiles taking more pictures._

_I hear both me and Grayson sigh in relief. This baby means so much to both of us now. He already feels like family. Cause he is._

"_Look at how it's moving!" The technician points. "Very active. Some babies aren't but this little one sure is. She will definitely feel that soon." She nods taking more pictures._

_Oh god. I freak out when I touch her stomach let alone if I felt a kick I would probably pass out. So much for a bad ass._

_The technician eventually leaves the room, followed by the doctor who came in and confirmed what the technician already told us that the baby is fine but Elena needs to be more careful. I swear I am locking her in a padlock cell with everything padded on the edges. Girl brings trouble to her. _

_I mean she did have sex with me._

_What more proof do you need? Girl is a danger magnet._

_Many doctors come in and out and we are hardly alone with everyone asking us questions and checking on Elena and the baby's heart. After several hours It is finally quiet in here. I am thankful to finally take a few breaths and lean back in my chair. _

"_Tough day, huh?" Grayson asks._

"_That's an understatement." I grumble rubbing my eyes._

"_You know, I should still be mad at you and shoot you with my shotgun but I am glad you are here. I know you two will get over this eventually. Elena is just a stubborn little thing….might take awhile but you will get there." Grayson encourages._

_I smile having a little more hope in me. I just hope he is right. _

"_I fucked up." I admit. "I really did. But I really lo….care about her and I will do anything to make it up to her." I admit._

_Grayson looks at me with his eyebrows raised, before laughing. "You love my daughter don't you?"_

_I blush._

_I fucking blush._

"_U-uhm." I stutter and freeze not knowing what to say._

"_It's okay Damon." He waves off. "I knew the moment I found you and my daughter on the couch together asleep. And you think I am just a dumb old man?" He laughs a little but then turns serious. "She loves you too, you know..?" He looks at me pointedly._

_I laugh and shake my head. "Trust me, the things she has said to me in the past week will qualify as different." I scoff at his statement. _

"_That girl over there, is more stubborn than her mother, and that's saying something. God have mercy for your kid." Grayson jokes sadly._

_I smile sadly with him. "I don't think I have ever told you before but I am kind of sorry….about you know…knocking up your daughter." I chuckle lightly._

_Grayson laughs. "Hey, it's in the past. I am just excited to meet the little rascal. I just wish her mom was here to see this and meet her grandchild." Grayson shrugs._

"_Yeah, I wish she was too." I say honestly. "I can tell Elena wants her to be here badly too even if she doesn't talk about it often." _

"_That's Elena for you. If she ever says she is fine, it most likely means she isn't." Grayson says seriously. "Remember that."_

Grayson is a pretty cool guy, you know, once he moves past the whole getting his daughter pregnant thing. I am glad my kid will have a pretty awesome grandpa. I just hope once Elena wakes up and we talk we can move past this thing between us. Because if this day taught me anything it's that you can loose something in a blink of an eye. I can't loose her. I will fight for her. Her and our kid. They are my whole world now. I don't know where I would be or doing without them. When I first found out, from Elena dropping her vitamins, the first thing I thought was, yes. I was waiting for something to come into my life to change it dramatically. I didn't like how I was living even though I told myself I did. I took a few days off school to wrap my head around it. I thought I would be mad and get scared but I found myself those few days, getting excited. Excited for the new change in my life. The new life I created. Not just with anyone I had a one night stand with.

Elena.

Thank god it didn't happen with anyone else.

I wouldn't want anyone else carrying my kid. Hell no.

I tried to talk to her after that night, quickly realizing my attraction for her was more than physical but she avoided me. That is, until the kid. So yeah there is some insecurity surrounding her feelings for me. But hell I just want her to be happy.

Groaning, I roll around till I get comfortable and just pray Grayson will be gone for awhile because I want to sleep with this girl in my arms while I can. Who knows when the next time will be. Closing my eyes I drift off into a happy sleep, dreaming about my little family.

* * *

**Elena POV**

"Wow….you two make up fast."

Drifting back and forth from sleep, I groan before opening my eyes. Me and Damon are intertwined and I am pressed up close against his chest while my head is in the crook of his neck. We are so close, that our bodies are burning from all the heat. I can hear every shallow breath from him. I finally look around for what woke me up and my heart stops seeing my dad next to the bed smirking.

Great.

"Uhm…hi." I croak slowly waking up.

"Well, you should get dressed, they are discharging you any second." My dad explains while moving around the room gathering our stuff.

I nod.

I start nudging Damon.

Man he is a heavy sleeper. Well, this won't help when the kid wakes up in the middle of the night. Great. Something to look forward to. Or maybe with some miracle the baby inherits Damon's trait and sleeps the whole night when we first bring her home…yeah, a girl can wish.

"Damon." I say getting annoyed.

He groans into the pillow and I can't help but smile. He is like a little kid when waking up. It is kind of adorable.

"Damon, we have to leave." I say lightly in his ear.

That obviously wakes him up more. He sighs before stretching and sitting up.

About time.

I stand up and feel a little dizzy but it goes away before I can fall. Whew.

"Elena, you okay to walk?" My dad says across the room.

I nod.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

I see my dad and Damon share a weird look before looking back at me.

"We'll go get you a wheelchair" They both say at the same time.

They walk out the room before I can object. Weird.

We gather all our stuff, sign the papers and before we know it, I am out of this depressing place. Damon and my dad go on about, how things will change with my eating habits. I couldn't agree more. I didn't think it was a big deal but this experience changed that thought. I could have lost her. I really could have. Luckily, I didn't. But it was too close for my comfort. I honestly don't know what I would do, if I lost her. I have finally accepted, she is my life now and I honestly don't want it any other way. So if she was gone, I would have no life. I wouldn't know what to do. It scared me to my core, when I woke up in the hospital and didn't know if she was okay.

We get home and I am so happy I am here. Through everything that has happened, I just wanted to be home. Letting out a sigh I head up the pathway with my arm in Damon's. They won't listen to me. I keep telling them, I can walk, but I think it will take awhile for them to trust my choices concerning my health.

"So, what do you want to eat Elena?" Grayson asks as we make our way through the house.

"Some Alfredo pasta?" I ask.

"Sure." My dad nods.

I look up at Damon. "Do you want to talk?" I nod my head upstairs.

A flash of something, insecurity maybe, crosses his face before he nods. We head up to my room. Well, let's do this. We have things to talk through. We can't act like it never happened, because it did. We are still teenagers but we have to act like adults. We can't run from this, even though I want to, so bad.

I close the door behind us and we both sit on the edge of my bed.

"So…." He fidgets.

"I want to say sorry, Damon" I look up sincerely in his eyes. "I know you think I am crazy for saying that and didn't expect it but I want to take some blame. I overreacted. I did. I admit it. I thought we were getting close and you were changed into this nonexistent man I wanted, but I was wrong. And I'm glad I was Damon. I like you, just the way you are." I whisper.

I look up to see his reaction, after he doesn't reply but he is just looking at me.

"Well, aside from the sleeping with random woman." I laugh. "But don't change who you are, for me."

He coughs after a moment. I wonder if he is getting emotional about what I just said but when he replies with a strong voice I dismiss it.

"You are crazy, Elena Gilbert. You do not need to apologize for this." He scoffs. "I slept with that woman. And I hate it. I always hated sleeping with girls like that. I did. I do…" He sighs. "Elena, I have to tell you something."

My heart stops but then picks up wondering what he is about to say. It's either really good or really bad.

"…Katherine sent that text. She was after us. Hopefully I stopped her before she does anymore damage…but she knows me, Elena. She knew I would freak out when you weren't where you said you were. And she knew I would do something stupid." He laughs bitterly.

"She sent that?" I gasp.

He nods.

"God she is so pathetic." I chuckle.

He joins in. "That she is." He laughs before turning serious. "But I am sorry, Elena. We were kind of ignoring our problems back then and just living a fairytale. But this isn't a fairytale. We are teenagers having a baby." He says bluntly. "This is not going to be easy. Hell we only talked three times before we had sex…but Elena…I will _never _leave you again." He say intensely his eyes gazing into mine.

I am taken aback by the meaning. And feel tears fighting their way through, but I swallow them back down. "Thanks….thanks for apologizing for that and Damon I know you were worried, I would leave you and not want you in _our_ lives." I say rubbing my protruding belly. "But I do. I really do okay?" I assure.

He smiles. A true genuine smile. Not a smirk.

"How about, from here on out, we don't make any rash or idiotic decisions and be honest?" He challenges.

I nod and hold out my hand. "It's a deal, Salvatore."

He shakes my hand and laughs. "Now that, that's over. Lets go feed you and the little munchkin" He smirks briefly touching my belly.

"Let's" I agree.

We all eat the pasta and ignore the past few days. Just eating and talking, it's nice. If you told me a few months ago, I would be in my kitchen with Damon and my dad eating pasta and us all getting along, I would laugh in your face. It's amazing how things turn out sometimes. I like it.

I wasn't really hungry but I forced myself to eat. The doctor told me when you don't eat, your stomach gets smaller, so I just need to eat more and more, for my body to get used to it. I would do anything at this point to not have a repeat of yesterday. Once we are all finished, we head to the living room and turn on the TV. I lay with my head in Damon's lap while my dad has the recliner. This is comfortable.

It feels nice. With my head on his lap and his fingers playing with my hair. I can hear every breath of his. It feels so intimate but natural. I catch my dad sneaking peeks at us but I ignore him. I don't know what his problem is. We are watching some unknown show from ABC. I am not really paying attention. I am really close to going to sleep when the door open and I hear laughter.

I sit up and look around, confused who that is.

We hear banging near the front door and more laughs. What the hell is going on. I sit up and everyone follows as I near the front door. When I walk around the corner I gasp. Oh my god. I can't believe it.

Bonnie is pressed against the wall, with her legs wrapped around my brothers waist while they are sucking each other's faces off. They seem to notice us and Bonnie's feet are quickly joined with the ground again. Embarrassment and both guilt is written all over their faces. Well, mainly Bonnie's. Jer seems to look pissed that we interrupted.

"I thought you guys were at the hospital?" Jeremy says harshly.

It takes a few moments for us to regain our composure before my dad answers. "….We-uhm, well….we got out earlier than we thought." Grayson coughs.

"You going to explain what's going on?" I ask looking between them.

"Nothing to explain, Elena. I am allowed to make out with my girlfriend." Jeremy says obviously.

I raise my eyebrows and turn to Bonnie but she looks away blushing.

"You guys, just started dating and you are already practically having sex out in the hallway?" I say taken aback.

"Oh come on, Elena." Jeremy rolls his eyes. "You had sex with Damon and you knew him far less. It's not like, I don't know how to use a condom." Jeremy says and adds a glare in Damon's direction but Damon just glares back.

"Oh shut up Jer-"

But my dad cuts me off, before I can argue back. "Okay, lets calm down here. Elena take yourself and Damon up to your room. Bonnie and Jeremy….uh, I guess we can talk in the living room."

"What the fuck, Dad!" Jeremy yells. "You're letting Elena be in a room alone with Damon but I am getting the sex talk?!" Jeremy exasperates.

"First of all, Jeremy, do not yell at me." My dad says with authority. "Secondly, Elena is pregnant. Not much that can happen. And trust me I think the sex talk is long gone with you. I was going to talk about, when the hell this relationship happened."

Jeremy groans, listening to my father. My dad is basically the only person Jeremy will listen to. Sometimes. Bonnie shoots me a look that screams 'sorry' but I turn around and drag Damon to my room.

"I can't believe that." I rant pacing around my room while Damon is sitting on my bed watching.

"She bitched at me, about not telling her, I was pregnant and she doesn't tell me she has a boyfriend? _Who is my freaking brother!?_" My voice raises.

"Elena, calm down." Damon says getting up and rubbing my arm.

"No, Damon….ugh!" I rub my hands over my face.

"Hey, let's look on the bright side…" Damon thinks over. "Jeremy never has girlfriends right? Just booty calls? Well now he does. That is a good sign." Damon points out.

"With my friend!" I holler at him. Damn, these hormones are hard to control. "He could have chosen anyone. Ugh." I say, still pacing.

"We can't be too hypocritical. They are dating. We weren't when we had sex." Damon shrugs.

"That-that was different" I differ.

Damon laughs. "But it wasn't, Elena. Look, yeah, it's kind of shitty they didn't tell you but probably because they knew you would react this way. But they are dating, they are allowed to do that stuff…."

"Now you are siding with them?!" My voice shrieks. I can definitely feel my hormones go all over the place.

Poor, Damon.

Damon grimaces knowing this is my hormones talking. And I feel guilty.

I take a few deep breathes, calming myself, before I sit down next to him.

"Sorry." I groan. "It just makes me so mad….and little munchkin doesn't help." I laugh rubbing my stomach.

He smiles and puts his hand on my stomach too. "Did you know he can hear our voices now?" Damon smiles.

There he goes again, with the _he_.

"I didn't. I am behind on my pregnancy books." I pout.

He continues to rub my stomach. Almost entranced by it. "Yeah, he can hear everything that is going on. And when he is born he will recognize us, by our voices."

I feel tears welling in my eyes.

"Really?" My voice cracks.

He nods.

We quickly find ourselves laying down on my bed with me in his arms. He always cradles me so well, almost like his arms were built for this. We always end up this way. It's funny how we go from fighting and hating each other to this. But I wouldn't have it any other way. I love him. And I love this. I like how our relationship takes drastic turns and crazy roads. I like that. I just hope he does too.

* * *

**16 weeks and 5 days pregnant**

**Tuesday December 20****th**

For the first time in a few days I wake up happy. Me and Damon solved our misunderstanding and moved on like adults. It's insane how much we have both grown over the past several months. Creating a child really does change you.

Damon left late last night after we took a short nap on my bed. Both exhausted still from the hospital stay and stress. When we went downstairs Grayson told us Bonnie and Jeremy left awhile ago. God knows where.

After calming down I realize, I don't mind her dating my brother. Even though she said, bad boys are not for her, and my brother is the _definition_ of a bad boy. But it's that she hid it from me. Yeah, I kept my pregnancy from her but that was different! Right? Do they not trust me enough to know about their relationship?

I lay here rubbing my belly which I find I am doing a lot lately and talking to myself. Jeremy never came back after last night and I will not call Bonnie first. She can call me. I roll over seeing if I can get more sleep when I hear a loud knock on the door. I groan and ignore it, knowing my dad will get it.

I hear voices downstairs but I can't distinguish them so I try by best to ignore them and go back to sleep. Just when I am about to drift into unconsciousness, my dad calls for me.

"Elena, come down here!"

Ugh.

I get up and put my slippers and robe on before making my way downstairs. Once I am outside my bedroom door, I immediately know who those voices belong to. I race downstairs to see why everyone is here at ten am.

When I arrive down there Helen, Damon and my dad are all sitting around the living room. I walk in hesitantly not knowing what's going on.

"Elena, my dear!" Helen greets and stands up to kiss both of my cheeks.

"Hi." I blush.

I look over at Damon and he smiles apologetically.

I sit down on the empty loveseat while Helen is on the other loveseat with Damon.

"I just had to come over to make sure you were okay." Helen says with worry. "Damon told me to give you space. I wanted to come the minute he told me but he held me back." She shoots him a glare. "But I couldn't wait any longer. I brought you some of my homemade Fettuccini. Recipe passed down through generations of Salvatore's." She says proudly.

"Thanks, so much." I smile genuinely. "I always need food. Whatever you guys cook, little one here craves it." I look down and rub my belly.

"She is Italian, that is why my dear!" Helen laughs.

We all laugh.

"It's so nice of you to stop by." My dad smiles. "Did Damon tell you what the doctor said?"

She glares at her son. "Practically had to force it out of him but he did. And girl, I will be bringing you and little _bambina_ lots of my dishes. Expect many!" She laughs.

"I will!" I sit up. "I love them. One of the only things my body really craves." I nod vigorously.

"Well, Mom, that was a great visit, so we can go now." Damon says quickly trying to stand up but Helen pushes against his chest, roughly, so he is forced to sit down again.

"Hold your horse's boy!" She says to him before turning to me again. "How are you feeling, Elena?" She says sympathetically.

I smile. "I am doing well. I am back on my shakes and vitamins and also eating more, so I have way more energy."

"That's excellent"

"So where is Giuseppe, Helen?" Grayson asks.

She waves her hand. "Oh him, he said it was too early for him and that I was crazy for getting out of bed but I had to come and see." She smiles.

"Well, you did so we should probably go." Damon rushes.

"Boy, if you try to make me leave again, I will make sure you can't have any more kids." She warns. "But then again, that might be a good thing for awhile…" She thinks over.

I laugh at her response and it earns a glare from Damon.

"I don't like that you two are getting along." Damon gestures between us.

"Oh, get that stick out of your butt, Salvatore." I roll my eyes. "So Helen, tell us some embarrassing stories!" I perk up.

"Oh, there are so many." She says excitedly. "One time, he asked why I wore makeup and I told him to look pretty, so the next day, I walk in on him with makeup all over him. Poor boy, didn't know how to use eyeliner. Bless him."

Me and my dad loose ourselves to laughter. If my eyes were open right now I would guess, Damon's sending me a murderous glare.

"Another time, I had to pick him up from pre-school, because he cut all his hair off. Said he needed a haircut." Helen laughs.

"Wow. Damon…I just hope our kid is smarter." I joke instinctively rubbing my belly.

"Ha, ha. I won't forget about this, you two." He warns.

"Oh, blah, blah, blah. You can't hurt a pregnant woman." I smirk.

"She's right. She is in the clear. And I am your mother. Sorry honey, you are screwed." Helen smiles.

We all hang out and talk safe subjects for a couple hours. We watched two Christmas movies and I couldn't stop laughing from all the jokes she told about Damon whenever she could. I can tell whenever she merely talks or looks at him how much motherly love she has for him. I can feel it. I also can relate on the same level. I haven't even met my kid but I am sure whenever I talk about her I will have hearts in my eyes.

"Well I better go. Giuseppe can hardly live without me for too long." She laughs. "Oh and Elena if you can, come over on Christmas. I have a present for you and bambina" She perks up.

"Oh you didn't ha-"

But she cuts me off. "Yes I did." She says seriously. "Whether you like it or not, you and our little bambina are part of the family now." She says firmly.

I blush and smile shyly. "Thanks…it's weird to think a year from now, I will be buying my baby gifts." I laugh nervously.

"Oh honey, a year from now all of us will be buying that baby gifts. I swear she will be the most spoiled baby in Virginia." She says proudly.

"He." Both Damon and my dad correct.

Me and Helen roll our eyes.

We all get up to walk her to the door.

"Are you coming with me son?" Helen asks.

"I want to stay here but….you drove me." Damon says awkwardly.

"I can drive you home?" I nod to Damon.

"No…No….I don't know how I would feel with you behind the wheel…" He says anxiously.

I put my hands on my hips and glare at him. "I'm not disabled, Damon. I can drive."

"I'll just come back then." He differs.

I roll my eyes and nod.

"Bye Helen. Good seeing you. And next appointment is the gender reveal so we can put this he/she thing to rest."

"It's a boy" Damon smirks at us.

"We aren't even going there Salvatore. But see you soon. And bye, Helen. Come back anytime." I tell her genuinely.

"Oh, trust me, honey, I will. You will be getting a lot of dishes." She smiles almost evilly.

"Can't wait." I assure.

Me and my dad close the door.

"She is such a nice woman." My dad shakes his head.

"She is." I smile before heading up to my room to get changed.

I have a whole bunch of maternity dresses I bought the past couple of months but never wore them. I think, I have been in denial, about my weight and getting bigger, but it is at that point, where it's impossible to be in denial now. I shrug on a floral dress that goes to my knees. By the time I am done with my bathroom things, I hear a knock. I smile and go as fast as I can to open the door and we both have goofy expressions on our faces. I pull him inside and lead him to the living room. We sit on the couch together and just listen to the silence surrounding us. It's nice. Also, we should definitely treasure it now. We stare at the Christmas tree that now occupies a section of our living room, and we're probably thinking the same thing that next Christmas, is going to be very different. In a good way. But still. A big change.

"What do you want for Christmas?" Damon says out of the blue while we are wedged on the couch together.

I shrug. "I don't need much. Besides, maybe some baby stuff." I add.

"Come on, Elena. There has to be something _you_ need or want? Tell me."

I sigh thinking over what I need or want. "A new laptop? I really need a new one anyway and with school getting harder it would be better if I had it to study." I explain.

He nods.

"Damon." I scold. "Don't get me it. I'll just ask my dad or something."

"Fine, I won't" He says seriously but then winks.

Ugh.

"You're impossible." I try to say and keep a straight face but end up breaking out in a smile.

"Ah, but you love me." He smiles but then coughs.

I look away with a smile, slightly blushing.

I hope he doesn't know how on point he is. I don't know if he will like me that way ever but I don't care because it's the rush I get when he looks at me or touches me, that is worth it. It is all worth it. I am just glad, he's in my life. I love our messed up relationship. We fight a lot and banter but I wouldn't have it another way. It would be boring without it. A lot of people will probably think I forgave him too fast. Especially when I talk to Bonnie or Caroline again. Though talking to Bonnie, might be a tad awkward at first. I think once I worked through my feelings and emotions I figured out I wasn't mad at him. I was sad he wasn't mine. I thought he was mine because of our situation, plus I never told him how I felt, so, I shouldn't have expected much. It was just a big huge freaking misunderstanding. One thing about me and Damon though, is we could fight like cats and dogs, but always survive somehow.

We always survive.

* * *

**_Review for next chapter?_**

**Thanks to Anna for being my BETA even though we hit fanfiction block aka we procrastinated doing this chapter over and over.**

**And to Irta obvs.**

**Long wait? Hahahaha lost my muse. I actually wrote most of this chapter about 2 days after i updated last time, it was the end i had writers block on.**

**Got through it though. Was going to make it longer but i cut a few things to make it flow. **

_Until next time! Review to muse me up! Xo._


End file.
